¿Que es esto?
by XcBt24
Summary: ¿Donde rayos estoy?, creo que no debería estar aquí... Jade West decide experimentar con bebidas alcohólicas?... No se como hacer un summary, pero espero que le den una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Había una vez un cuento muy hermoso que jamás fue contado….. ¿espera que rayos! Estoy pensando?... ok estoy demasiado mal como ponerme a hilar mis pensamientos…espera ¿dónde rayos estoy ahora mismo?... esta parte se me hace conocida…..

_Flashback_

_-Esta bien si tomo solo una cerveza, no creo que me haga efecto-_

_En este momento solo quiero experimentar que se siente tomar sola, es decir, no es como si me faltara con quien tomar verdad, pero es diferente el tomar sola que acompañada, además de que solo es por experimentar._

_-10 latas después-_

_-Mierda! Ya me canse de estar aquí-_

_Solo saldré a caminar un rato….._

_Pero primero comprare algo mas de cerveza_

_Fin Flashback_

Oooh! Ya recuerdo donde estoy ahora mismo…. Porque rayos termine aquí, de todas formas, es como que a la ultima persona que visitaría de todas formas….. Bueno es mejor esto a quedarme por ahí tirada …..Supongo tendré que subir hasta allá arriba por mi cuenta.

Empiezo a subir lentamente por el árbol. Creo que esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé que seria, pero todo sea por mi bien.

Al fin pude subir, ¿que pasa con este árbol tan largo?, creo que es normal después de todo esta en la segunda planta o ¿es la primera?, dios no estoy en mis cinco sentidos después de todo.

Trepo a la ventana, después de ponerme un poco mas equilibrada sobre la rama. 

¿Porque rayos! Es tan difícil? …. Después de poder saltar hacia la ventana, veo que esta todo oscuro hacia el interior del cuarto al que estoy enfrente…. Entonces me pongo cómoda en la cama, esperando a la dueña de esta habitación.

¿Porque pensé si quiera que era una buena idea? , supongo que no quiero parecerme a esas perdedoras que están en la calle , mucho menos aparecer en la cama de un extraño, supongo que esta es mi mejor opción. Primero que nada seguiré bebiendo un poco mas, ¿qué como subí mas cerveza? Bueno es un secreto.

-30 minutos después-

ah! Ya me acabe todo lo que traía conmigo, bueno creo que estoy peor que antes, ¿por qué carajo tarda tanto?. Ni siquiera puedo puedo ponerme bien de pie.

-10 minutos después-

ah! Si no atraviesa esa puerta en lo siguiente 10 segundos me iré, lo juro….

1….

2….

3….Cat ama este numero, ¿qué estoy pensando?...

4….

5…

6….

7…..

8…. Estoy decidida me voy….

8…. Espera este ya lo repetí….

9….

10…. Bien me voy ya…

En eso se abre la puerta en la habitación en la que estoy….

La persona que entra esta a punto de gritar, así que me encamino como puedo y le tapo la boca antes de que grite.

-¿Qué raros te pasa vega?, no vez que puedes desperatar a los vecinos?-

-Que que rayos me pasa!, bueno perdóname si no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien este en mi habitación a mediados de la noche-

-Bueno depserias acostumbrarte-

-Ja si claro… espera que te pasa?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que me oasa?-

-Bueno para empezar no se dice oasa o si?, estas ebria?-

-¿Qué?, Claro que no!-

-Claro, ese olor a alcohol no significa nada, verdad West-

-Para empezar no me llames West, vega, y segundo no estoy ebria-

-Como quieras, ¿qué quieres aquí Jade?-

-¿Qué no puedo visitarrar a una amiga?, - ¿qué estoy diciendo?, no es como si vega fuera algo de mi, además de que ahora se ve muy linda, espera que?, que estoy pensando?, relamente no estoy bien, espera no se dice relamente, que?...

-Jade! Jade!-

-Que quieres vega!-

-Solo estaba diciendo que si quieres dormir aquí-

-Oh vega me esta diciendo que duerma con ella?, que indencente Vega y yo pensé que eras la perfecta vega-

-No es a lo que me referia! Tonta-

-A mi no me digas tonta!-

-Bueno lo siento-Agacha la cabeza, bueno ella realmente es sumisa cierto?, esto es muy divertido, además de que ella es linda-

-Esta bien ya que tanto insites, debería quedarme aquí-

-OK, gracias, realmente no estas bien como para irte así-

-Ok vega pero me deberás un favor-

-Espera, ¿por qué yo debería deberte un favor?, tu te vas a quedar en mi casa-

\- Oh, así que no quieres que me quede, esta bien me iré-

-No!, esta bien quédate y te debo un favor- Que fácil es hacerla caer, no es como si quisiera irme-

-Ok, vega como digas, pero antes- Me voy acercando de apoco a su cara, hasta que veo que mi proximidad hace que se sonroje-

-Jad-e—e, ¿qué estas haciendo?- dice toda roja y nerviosa

-Nada en especial- digo muy cerca de su cara, es tan linda así, cada vez estoy a menos distancia de su cara y de sus labios…


	2. Chapter 2: FAVOR

Hola a todos!, yo no sabia como se hacían las **N/A**, pero al fin descubrí su gran secreto y puedo escribir esta insignificante **N/A**(como me gusta poner N/A), bueno el punto es, gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer este fic o historia como se diga….

(No se si escribe asi)**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS…**

Solo pienso cuan mas cerca de ella puedo estar, realmente me siento mareada y con el aire que faltan a mis pulmones es mucho peor, pero no me quiero separar de aquí, solo puedo observar que ella esta ahí petrificada y temblando, eso me recuerda al como la gente con mi sola mirada lo hace y algunos se orinan los pantalones, mmm que desagradable palabra…. Espera debería concentrarme aquí y ahora! Supongo que después de todo no puedo mantenerme enfocada.

Pero eso me recuerda a que hace unos instantes la había besado y que forma de besarle, se sintió tan bien que solo quiero repetirlo una y otra vez, pero su reacción me arrebatan el deseo de siquiera volver a intentarlo, es entonces que vuelvo prestar atención a sus reacciones y me doy cuenta que ahora su expresión es mucho mas dura y fiera.

-Acuéstate!- me dice en un tono mas duro.

-A mi nor me dsices…..- solo me empuja hacia atrás, hasta que logro caer en la cama- Hey vega, cálmate no quiero irme a la cama contigo- bueno eso es totalmente mentira, espera ¿qué? , supongo que el alcohol aun sigue haciendo estragos en mi, aunque es cierto que aumenta tu deseo, espera un momento, concéntrate.

-Cállate!-

-a mi no me digas que me- solo siento que no puedo decir mas palabras, pues tengo una mano sobre mi boca.

-Te dije que te callaras!, ahora escúchame WEST y escúchame bien, no quiero tener que volver a repetirte esto, ¿pero que diablos te pasa? Ah, tu crees que puedes venir a mi casa y solo burlarte de mi y hacer algo mas allá de eso- siento como retira su mano de mi boca.

-Pues claro que puedo, ¿quién crees que soy de todas formas?, soy JADELYN AUGUST WEST!, Ahora tu escuschame bien, primero tu no tienes ni por asomo el derecho a callarme, mucho menos a darme ordenes entesndiste, segundo deberías agradecerme porque al menos te tengo algo de consideración y venir a visitarte, y tercero no es como si puedas indignarte por besarte, al contrario deberías pedirme que te enssesñe como se hace!- Espera eso ultimo no lo menciono y ni siquiera tenia que ver o si?, dios debería mejor solo acostarme y ya, debo dejar de pensar estupideces.

-Oh! Yo debería a ti de enseñarte como se hace- JA cayó en mi juego-

-JA! Me estas diciendo a mic JADELYN que beso mal, pfff claro Vega en tu sueños, espera ni siquiera eso, de seguro en tus sueños lo hago igual de bien- espera! Yo también estoy cayendo en el juego.

-DIOS! Jade, estas mal , creo que estas demasiado bebida mejor duerme un poco- escucho como suelta un pequeño suspiro.

-Claro que no Vega, ya te dije que tu no me das ordenes-

-Bueno esta bien, entonces, Jade me harías ese gran favor de acostarte a dormir- Te digo que esta chica si que es sumisa.

-¿Pero que gano yo a cambio?- veré hasta donde llega su paciencia.

-Esta bien Jade tu ganas, te daré lo que quieras – veo como suelta otro suspiro y veo como se mueven sus hombros hacia abajo un poco mas de lo normal, esta cansada y yo lo se.

-OH! ,¿Lo que sea vega?-veo como reacciona con un respingo y se da cuenta del mal trato que hizo conmigo- esta bien ya se lo que quiero, pero primero ve a traerme un pijama Vega que no piensdo dormir así- Se da la vuelta y se encamina hacia su ropero, empieza a buscar.

Yo creo que es cierto, no estoy bien, ¿bueno a quien le importa? Obviamente a mi no, por lo pronto debo aprovecharme de esto al máximo.

Sigo observando como remueve cosas dentro de su armario y utilizo este pequeño lapso para pensar bien como usar ese favor.

Vega da media vuelta, me enseña dos prendas en una mano y trae otra muda en la otra. Mientras espero que se acerque mas hacia mi, me quedo tranquila; al estar tan cerca y estirarme una muda en mano, aprovecho esto y tomo su muñeca jalándola hacia mi, provocando que callera en la cama junto a mi, hago un movimiento rápido y le doy la vuelta, sostengo sus manos y pongo mi rodilla en medio de sus dos piernas, acerco bruscamente mi cara a la de ella, tiene una expresión sorprendida aprovecho esto y la beso, primero suave y luego con desesperación, siento como empieza a moverse bajo mi cuerpo pero no me detengo, después de unos segundos se rinde y empieza a ceder, así dándome acceso a su boca.

Empiezo a mover mis manos hacia su cintura, pero siento un movimiento brusco entonces me doy cuenta que nuevamente estoy bajo ella , suavemente se despega de mis labios y de mi.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras- Me dice muy seriamente –Aunque déjame decirte West, que no besas tan mal como creía- Abro mis ojos al máximo, no esperaba que dijera eso -pero ahora acuéstate y déjame descansar, tu igual necesitas descansar- ¿Sumisa?¿Donde?.

\- Claro vega, pero aun me debes un favor y quiero cobrarlo ahora –

-No West, piénsatelo mejor mañana cuando recuperes tu cordura y tus sentidos- Me dice con una mirada que no sabría como describirla.

-Vega te dije que no me dijeras West- le dije un poco irritada.

-Esta bien "Jade"- dice remarcando el "Jade".

-Esta bien Vega tu ganas – Me acerco un poco mas- esta noche- le susurro a su oído, solo la oigo suspirar –Ahora dame mi ropa para dormir de una buena vez-

Me extiende nuevamente la muda ahora con cuidado de que le vuelva a hacer una jugada. Veo que la muda es una blusa de tirantes negra un poco holgada para ella pero al parecer me quedara un poco corta al igual que el short en conjunto.

-Uuh! Vega al parecer tienes una pijama decesnte para mi- Le doy una de mis sonrisas – Si sabias que iba a vernir ¿por qué no compraste una o dos mas grande?-

\- CLARO QUE NO SABIA!-

\- Calmate Vega, eso te hará daño un día de estos- Le doy otra sonrisa burlona- Puedes quedar calma y con problemas de ansiedad.

Empiezo a despojarme de mi ropa lentamente empezando por la blusa que traigo, y después con los Jeans quedando así en ropa interior frente a Vega, hago la finta de quitarme mi ropa interior.

-Jade ¿enserio?-

-¿Enserio que?- le digo alzando mi ceja- Oh! Te refieres a lo de mi ropa interior-

-Claro a eso me refiero-

-¿Prefieres que me quede con ella?-

-Ya cállate, sabes que, mejor haz lo que quieras- Me dice dándose vuelta hacia la tercer puerta en su cuarto, abriendo y cerrándola al instante.

\- Uff por poco- Susurro al verme salvado por la acción de Vega.

-10 minutos después-

Vega sale del cuarto del que supongo que es el baño; hacia 5 minutos que había terminado de cambiarme, ¿qué por que tanto? Bueno estando borracha no creo que terminaría antes.

\- Ahora si Jade acuéstate-

\- ¿En donde dormirás tu?-

\- ¿Cómo que en donde?, obviamente en mi cama y antes de que digas algo, tu igual dormirás ahí, y no no quiero acostarme contigo- Creo que leyó mi mente.

Ambas nos acostamos en la cama, claro ¿en donde mas?, ella me da la espalda, solo por fastidiarla en vuelvo mis brazos en su cintura jalándola hacia mi, siento como suelta un gran suspiro, yo realmente odio abrazar las cosas pero todo sea por el bien de hacer enojar a Vega, así nos quedamos dormidas después de un rato.

Bien creo que esto se alargo demasiado y siento si los aburrí, también siento las comas innecesarias, al igual que las falta de ortografía aparte de las obvias en los diálogos que son parte de una Jade fuera de sus 5 sentidos, y espero que los personajes no hayan salido OCC.


	3. Chapter 3: DE MAÑANA

Aquí con un nuevo capitulo, gracias por leer.

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO….**

"Esa persona se levanta y camina hacia el sillón que esta en la habitación, toma la ropa que se encuentra sobre el sillón, que esta previamente doblada por la misma y se encamina hacia la cama y la lanza con fuerza al cuerpo que se encuentra pacíficamente durmiendo".

¡Auch!, siento como algo impacta en mi cara, solo eso necesito para despertarme y ponerme alerta medio dormida todavía, creo que no me despertó del todo, sin embargo no puedo volver a dormir, porque recuerdo donde estoy y como llegué a este lugar.

Ufff…. Que cansancio tengo, dios! Se me olvidaba como se siente después de tomar en exceso, creo que esto no esta bien, ahh! Me siento como si hubiera corrido kilómetros sin descanso, estoy realmente agotada, tengo que levantarme para irme a casa e ir a la escuela; si, creo que no fue buena idea tomar entre semana, porque realmente no me apetece ir a la escuela en estos momentos.

-Jade! Ya despierta, tenemos que ir a la escuela y antes de que eso pase tienes que ir a casa- Me dice una voz lejana, al menos en el estado somnoliento que me cargo.

-5 minutos mas, no mejor dicho 1 hora mas- Respondo con pereza.

-No claro que no, ni cinco, ni veinte levántate ahora-

-Ok…ok ya voy, gruñona, y yo que pensaba que te levantabas toda sonrisas, pero al parecer no es así-

-Si bueno, perdón por no cumplir tus expectativas, ahora levántate, vístete y a tu casa-

\- Claro, claro- Ya estoy de pie junto a la cama y tomo la ropa antes aventada a mi cara, si no fuera porque realmente estoy agotada, Vega no se saldría con la suya.

Comienzo a desvestirme y vestirme nuevamente, mientras Vega se dirige al baño. Tardo 10 minutos en cambiarme, Vega sale del baño 10 minutos después de cambiarme.

-ey! Vega te llevo a la escuela-

-¿Hablas enserio?, es decir, gracias ¿pero estas segura?-

\- Claro no por un día que te lleve me vaya a morir ¿cierto?-

-Bueno gracias Jade-

-Si lo que digas, pero antes tenemos que volver a mi casa-

\- Claro no hay problema-

-Entonces andando-Estoy por salir por la puerta, pero entonces recuerdo que Vega no vive sola –Oye Vega, ¿Esta alguien en tu casa?-

-Si solamente Trina pero sigue durmiendo-

-¿Y tus padres?-

\- Mi papá esta en la estación, y mi madre fue a visitar a mi tía- Me dice tranquila.

-Bueno entonces vamos-

Bajamos las escaleras y salimos de su casa .

-Ahora Jade ¿donde esta tu coche?- Rayos, es cierto lo deje en mi casa.

-Bueno anoche llegue caminando, así que iremos caminando a mi casa- No dice nada y se encamina hacia donde cree que queda mi casa.

-Oye Vega, es en la dirección contraria- Se detiene y se da media vuelta

-Aproximadamente 15 minutos después-

Al llegar al pórtico de mi casa me doy la vuelta y miro a Vega.

-Ok Vega espérame aquí-

-¿Qué?! No, yo también quiero entrar- me dice con una voz caprichosa.

-No quiero que entres así que quédate aquí, entiendes- Le digo ahora con una voz mucha mas dura, que no deja lugar a replicas, sin embargo estamos hablando de Vega la única chica que me desafía.

-Jade yo también quiero entrar, tengo frio y al menos por amabilidad, déjame entrar-

-Vega te dije que….- Me interrumpe y pone unos ojos tiernos y tristes, esos que te hacen dudar de lo que estas diciendo, pero soy Jade West y soy dura eso no me va a comprar, antes de que agregue algo mas, ella remata con una frase y una voz.

-Siii, por favor Jadey, déjame entrar- Odio que me digan Jadey, suelto un gran suspiro

-Esta bien Vega tu ganas(esta vez), pero te advierto que cuando entremos nada de ruidos y directo a mi cuarto, entendiste-

-Si, gracias-

Abro la puerta con lentitud y rezo porque mis padres no estén en la sala, además de que no hayan notado mi ausencia anoche. Camino calmadamente hacia las escaleras que me llevan al primer piso de mi casa, al llegar al pasillo me giro hacia la izquierda y me dirijo a la única puerta que se ve de ese lado del pasillo, ignoro totalmente a Vega hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación y ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberla traído. Al entrar a mi habitación me pongo a un lado de la puerta y dejo pasar a vega, al entrar Vega cierro mi habitación con seguro.

-Ok Vega, te lo pondré claro incluso para alguien como tu, no toques nada si no quieres tener unas tijeras en el pecho, ¿entendiste?- Veo como se le va el color de la cara y esa sonrisa que tenia hace unos segundos igual. Sin esperar a que diga algo mas me voy a dar una ducha.

-15 minutos después-

Al entrar a mi habitación veo a Vega recostada en mi cama y con los pies en el suelo, parece que esta dormitando, al verla en esa posición recuerdo que bien se sentía sus labios anoche, me encamino hacia ella aun con el cabello mojado y goteando, me siento sobre su regazo, ella abre los ojos y me mira con duda, me inclino hacia su cara y siento como se pone nerviosa, ella intenta decir algo sin embargo no sale ningún sonido de su boca, la cierra y respira hondo, cuando esta a punto de hablar, la beso, ella se pone tensa la tomo de las mejillas y no dejo que huya, después de unos segundos, me devuelve el beso pero no dejare que me engañe esta vez así que la encierro mas fuerte entre mis piernas y mantengo mi posición, al parecer ella no intenta huir así que pongo mis manos a lado de su cara y continuo con el beso hasta separarnos un poco por la falta de aire, nos miramos a los ojos, pego mi frente a la suya nos quedamos unos segundos mas en esa posición hasta que ella vuelve a besarme y eso me emociona porque al fin ella rompe ese "no se que" que la detenía, esta vez voy por mas, lamo su labio inferior y ella suelta un suspiro que me deja entrar a su boca, esto lo aprovecho al máximo y se nota que ella igual, bajo mi mano a su cintura e intenta encontrar el borde de su blusa, mientras la otra la esta tomando de la nuca y acercándola mas si es posible, mi mano izquierda al encontrar la victoria con el borde de su blusa empieza a ascender lentamente debajo de esta.

Al separarnos una vez mas por la falta de oxigeno, veo que sus mejillas están sonrojadas y al parecer mi cara debe estar igual, ya que ella forma una sonrisa burlona al verme a la cara. Y me gusta esa sonrisa, mas porque se que ella no es de las personas que se burlen los demás o eso aparenta y sin embargo aquí esta demostrando esa sonrisa oculta para el resto.

-¿Qué pasa Jade?, por la cara que traes, no beso mal, ehh- intenta decir burlonamente, sin embargo es ridículo como lo intenta.

\- Cállate Vega, es mejor cuando no hablas- le beso nuevamente y mi mano sigue recorriendo su suave piel, mi mano comienza su recorrido nuevamente hacia su pecho hasta que por fin llega a su destino, lo encierro y ella vuelve a soltar un suspiro pero esta vez mas sonoro.

\- jad—ah- me encanta como suena-Jad—Jade espera- me da un empujón sobre mi hombro

-Que!- le digo ahora irritada

-Tu celular esta sonando-Me volteo hacia la mesita de noche y es cierto esta sonando

\- Dios que oportuno- Me levanto y lo cojo **-¿!Que quieres!?**\- grito y sea quien sea que esta llamando va a recibir una sorpresa no agradable cuando lo vea.

_-Tranquila- me dice calmadamente la voz hacia – Ni siquiera un buenos días?-_

**-Al grano Beckett, que no tengo tu tiempo- **Suena como mi cama es liberada del peso extra que tenia hace un momento y volteo hacia Vega que se dirige a la puerta, bajo el celular a mi hombro- ¿a dónde crees que vas Vega?-

-Bueno yo…. Mejor te espero a bajo-

-¿Que te dije cuando te permití entrar a mi casa?-

-Bueno que directo a tu cuarto-

-Exacto así que quédate donde estabas hace un segundo si no quieres salir con un moretón de aquí- Ella se sonroja- Oh! Vega, ¿en que estas pensando?- le digo burlonamente y alzando una de mis cejas Marca Jade West.

-Na—nada!- Se vuelve hacia mi cama y se queda sentada, vuelvo mi atención a la llamada

-_Jade, Jade sigues ahí-_

**-Si , que quieres-**

-_Bueno llamaba para saber si quieres que pase por ti hoy-_

_**-¿Qué?¿Para que?-**_

_**-**__Bueno para llevarte a la escuela, siempre dices que no te gusta manejar de día y como me dijiste que era mi responsabilidad llevarte y que al menos eso hiciera por ti- me dice soltando una risa._

_-_**No, hoy puedes irte con tus chicas de Nortrich- le digo y cuelgo**

\- No quiero arruinar tus planes Jade- Me dice Vega con la cabeza agachada

-Los has arruinado antes y hoy no tenia planes, así que en teoría no arruinaste nada-

-Jade!-

-Que?!- le digo con una sonrisa burlona

-Se supone que tienes que decir no te preocupes no has arruinado nada- me dice un tanto molesta y un tanto en broma.

-Eso es lo que dije-

-Sabes que, mejor vámonos ya que no llegaremos a tiempo a HA-

-Calma Vega, que aun falta como una hora para entrar-

-Si bueno, si no quieres ir, mejor me iré caminando- se encamina nuevamente hacia la salida de mi cuarto y antes de que avance mas la sostengo de su muñeca.

-Esta bien, vámonos-


	4. Chapter 4: DESAYUNO

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten…. No se si se escribe así **Nortrich ¿**alguien podría corregirme?

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO….**

* * *

Al bajar a la sala y dirigirme a la puerta a tomar las llaves de mi auto que están en un platón a lado de la puerta, veo una nota pegada arriba del platón sobre la pared a lado del teléfono de pared; lo se mi casa es la típica casa de un norteamericano de clase media; volviendo a la nota, no la había notado cuando entre y supongo debe ser porque estaba demasiado ocupada ignorando a Vega.

"_Jadelyn mi amor, tu padre y yo salimos a unos negocios de improvisto esta madrugada y no quisimos despertarte, se cuanto odias esto, así que estaremos fuera un par de días, regresamos a inicio de la próxima semana, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar y usa tu dinero con responsabilidad, te queremos cuídate"._

Si lo se, tal vez no estemos precisamente acomodados en la clase media, ya le he dicho a mi madre que no me diga Jadelyn pero simplemente la mujer no lo entiende y también le he dicho con un simple mensaje a mi celular que diga "_Jade salimos, regresamos la próxima semana"_ bastaría, pero la mujer realmente se empeña y bueno lo aprecio, además así son la madres ¿cierto?.

Al parecer me preocupe demasiado en que no notaran que no estaba en casa, ellos me lo pusieron fácil, y espero que ya hayan depositado a mi tarjeta.

-Bueno Vega, vámonos- se me olvidaba que Vega estaba conmigo, ahora si tomo mis llaves para salir.

Salgo de la casa junto a Vega, pero esta no dice nada y se me hace raro ella siempre tiene algo que decir, la volteo a ver y esta con la mirada en el suelo.

-10 minutos después-

-Jade- volteo hacia Vega solo unos segundos, estoy manejando después de todo- ¿a dónde vamos?-.

-¿Qué no es obvio?, ¿a donde dijiste que querías ir?-

-Bueno dije a la escuela, y este no es el camino hacia allá-

\- Que perceptiva que eres, bueno como un ser humano que soy, tengo mis necesidades básicas y digamos que quiero comer-.

-Pero yo no!, así que si no vas a la escuela, déjame aquí e iré caminando- me dice molesta.

\- Calma Vega, hoy si que no es tu día, ok ahora me vas a decir que te pasa porque- antes de que pueda decir algo mas escucho como un gruñido, uno muy poco perceptible sin embargo se que algo gruño– ¿qué fue es..- lo vuelvo a escuchar y volteo a ver a Vega y veo que esta sonrojada, así que me hago una idea de lo que fue- Si claro, "no tengo hambre"- digo imitando su voz

-Ca ––cállate!- Me dice nerviosa y sonrojada

-Esta bien Vega voy a ignorar todo eso de darme ordenes y de alzarme la voz, pero iremos a desayunar en este momento te guste o no- le digo un poco mas dura, ella solo agacha la cabeza y no dice nada mas lo que dura el viaje.

-10 minutos después-

Me dirijo al estacionamiento del establecimiento. Una vez dentro del lugar admiro el lugar buscando una mesa para nosotras y en cuanto veo una libre me dirijo hacia ahí con Vega detrás de mi todo el tiempo. Al sentarnos una mesera nos ofrece un menú.

-Tómense su tiempo- nos dice con una gran sonrisa, bueno el lugar parece agradable y tampoco es uno de esos lugares pretenciosos, si es que se lo preguntaban, es algo mas familiar.

-Ok Vega, me vas a decir ¿porque estas lloriqueando?- ella no dice nada, solo se dedica a ver el menú- Vega contéstame cuando te hablo-

\- Nada West, ahora si me permites voy a pedir mi comida-

-Vega te estoy habla….-

\- Están listas para ordenar?- nos dice la mesera de hace unos segundos

-Claro- dice Vega con una sonrisa enorme, empieza a pedir y yo también, la camarera se retira.

-Ok, Vega ahora si me dirás porque estas enojada o de malas, y antes de que me digas que no es cierto o me mandes a callar nuevamente, déjame decirte que se te nota por donde mires-

-Ok Jade tu ganas, solo que bueno humm, realmente no se porque estoy de molesta- me dice un tanto frustrada, ¿frustrada?, oh! Ahora ya se es lo que pasa aquí.

-Oh!, no me dirás que es porque nos interrumpieron ¿verdad?- la miro con una sonrisa burlona- si es por eso, no te preocupes que lo continuaremos pronto muy pronto-

-¿Qué? De que estas hablan….- me dice confundida, hasta que recuerda lo de esta mañana, ¿qué como lo se? Bueno Vega es fácil de leer a veces, ella esta muy sonrojada..

-Cálmate Vega o te dará un infarto- le digo riendo un poco, Vega me mira sorprendida- ¿qué te pasa?-

-Bueno tu reíste- me enojo al escuchar eso, así que borro mi sonrisa.

-Aquí esta su orden- nos dice la mesera amablemente, creo que esta mesera tiene un sexto sentido de cuando las cosas se van a poner mal.

-Gracias- le dice Vega nuevamente con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando la mesera me entrega la comida, ella toma mi cuchara y me la ofrece, levanto mi vista y me encuentro con una sonrisa blanca y grande, unos ojos color miel y una cabellera castaña, no me había dado cuenta de esto pero la mesera es bonita y no se porque trabaja aquí.

-Gracias- le digo

-De nada- me responde la mesera- Me llamo Melissa, pero me puedes llamar Mel- me dice con una gran sonrisa- Oye se que esto no esta bien, pero podría verte otro día, ya sabes para conocerte y ser tu "amiga"- me dice, ¿que le pasa a esta chica?.

-Si bueno te agradecería que hagas esto después, ya que si no lo sabias aquí viene la gente a comer y ahora mismo tengo ganas de eso, así que podrías retirarte?, gracias- dice Vega, antes de que yo le pueda responder a la mesera, la mesera voltea a ver a Vega y esta le da una mirada molesta, por lo que la mesera se retira.

-Wow Vega eso fue humm raro-

-Cállate y come West- ok Vega se esta pasando con eso de callarme, creo que debería recordarle a quien le esta hablando.

-"Bueno solo estaba preguntado que te pasa, maja"- le digo imitando su voz.

-Que yo no hablo así!- me dice

-Si claro, cállate y come Vega- ella solo suelta un suspiro y se centra en comer.

Al terminar nuestro desayuno y pedir la cuenta, veo que la misma Mesera "Mel" se nos acerca con la cuenta, al momento de dejarla en la mesa ella se gira hacia mi y me extiende un papelito y antes de que lo tome, se acerca a mi, siento que me va a besar pero antes desvía hacia mi oído.

-Llámame si?!- dios!, pero que le pasa, quien se cree que es, antes de que le diga nada mas se separa de mi y se retira, pero antes deja el papelito sobre la mesa.

Vega no dice nada solo la veo tomar la cuenta y ver cuanto es, hace el amago de sacar algo de su mochila, pero antes de que lo haga, tomo la cuenta y dejo el dinero mas la propina que realmente no se merece la mesera. Me pongo de pie y cuando Vega voltea con unos billetes en la mano que acaba de sacar de la mochila.

-Vámonos Vega- le digo cortante, pero antes de irnos tomo la tarjeta que me dejo la mesera, uno nunca sabe.

-Claro y gracias por el desayuno-

-Claro no es nada-

Volvemos a mi auto y ahora si me dirijo hacia HA. Llegamos 6 minutos antes de que suene la campana, la verdad es que Vega me despertó demasiado temprano.

Al estacionar el auto, Vega sale sin decir nada, yo bajo y le pongo la alarma a mi coche, camino rápido y alcanzo a Vega antes de que entre por la puerta principal y entramos juntas. Vemos a los chicos platicando frente al casillero de Vega, esta se acerca a saludarlos mientras tanto yo voy a mi casillero a tomar las cosas que necesito para mi siguiente clase, después me dirijo hacia donde están los chicos.

-Hola Jadey-

-NO!- le grito a Cat y esta da un salto involuntario

-Calma Jade, no tienes que ser así con ella- Me dice Beck.

-Bueno ya le he repetido que no me llame así-

-Lo siento-

-Esta bien Cat, no le hagas caso ya sabes como es Jade en las mañanas- le dice Vega.

-Cállate Vega, nadie pidió tu opinión- ella voltea verme y antes de que diga algo suena la campana.


	5. Chapter 5: CONSERJE

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO….**

El resto de la mañana paso tranquilamente dentro de lo que cabe esa palabra aquí en Hollywood Arts. Llega la hora del almuerzo y yo estoy en el cuarto del conserje, ¿Qué por que estoy aquí? Bueno digamos que estoy esperando a alguien y ese alguien justo ahora esta pasando enfrente de la puerta, así que abro esta con rapidez y jalo a la persona que esta en frente de mi y la meto en el cuarto, cierro la puerta nuevamente.

-Jade?, ¿qué haces?- me dice vega al identificarme como su secuestradora.

-Nada solo quería hablar contigo- le digo suavemente y acercándome a ella.

-Claro, de que quieres hablar- me dice casi susurrando.

-Bueno un poco de esto y de aquello- le digo cada vez mas cerca de sus labios.

\- A si?, que cosas son aquellas- me dice Vega aun susurrando.

-Bueno tu sabes- le digo rosando sus labios.

Ella toma la iniciativa y me besa mientras me toma del cuello con una mano mientras la otra descansa en mi hombro, yo en cambio la sostengo de la cintura y le recargo contra la puerta, cada vez el beso sube de tono hasta que tomamos un respiro y volvemos a empezar, bajo a su cuello empiezo con besos cortos, entonces yo la sostengo contra la puerta mientras ella abraza mi cintura con sus largas piernas, le doy una mordida a su cuello y ella suelta un suspiro, muevo mi mano izquierda a su pierna mientras la otra tiene un encuentro con su seno y lo aprieto un poco, ella suelta un pequeño gemido.

-Shh Vega, no querrás que nos encuentren ¿verdad?- le digo con una sonrisa pegada a su cuello.

-Si bueno West déjame decirte que en mi defensa estar retrancada a una puerta mientras tienes a alguien entre tus piernas comprenderás que no es fácil mantenerse en silencio- me sorprendo con su comentario, bueno digamos que yo no conocía a esta Victoria Vega y bueno esta me agrada un poco.

-Quien te viera Vega, eres irreconocible, me agrada- le digo comenzando de nuevo dando besos a su cuello y después dándole lamidas hasta la base de su mandíbula.

El lado negativo de nuestras ropas de hoy es que Vega trae unos pantalones y bueno eso no me deja actuar como quisiera, pero si vemos el lado positivo estos son ajustado, así que esto me deja sentir un poco mas pero nada se compara con la piel al desnudo, ahora vuelvo a sus labios mientras ella empieza a jugar con mi cabello. Ya me canse de esta posición así que como puedo llevo a Vega a la mesa que esta a lado de la puerta y tiro todo lo que esta sobre esta para poder sentarla ahí, aun con todo esto Vega no suelta mi cintura, mi mano derecha busca el borde de su blusa mientras mi mano izquierda la ayuda y saco la su blusa dejándola expuesta, como dije nada mejor que estar al desnudo.

-No es justo- me dice ahora con su respiración agitada.

-¿por qué?- le digo estando de la misma forma.

-Bueno para empezar- me dice mientras va sacando mi camisa a cuadros dejándome con mi camiseta negra- tu aun tienes ropa…. Mucha-

-a si?-

\- si- me dice acercándose nuevamente empezando besarme, al momento de separarse muerde mi labio inferior y la jala un poco

-¿y que vas a hacer?- le digo retándola un poco.

-Bueno digamos que hare esto- me dice jalándome y volviendo a empezar con un beso metiendo su lengua en mi boca empezando a jugar con la mía, se separa y veo que mi camiseta ya esta a mitad de su destino, aprovecha esto y la saca por completo, me jala nuevamente y al contacto de nuestra piel, tanto ella como yo soltamos un pequeño suspiro, intento sacar su bra pero no encuentro el broche

-Mierda- susurro, ella suelta un risa.

-Problemas? West- me dice ahora con una sonrisa burlona, ¿ya dije que me encanta esa sonrisa?.

-ninguno Vega- digo mientras intento de nuevo con el broche, ella me separa un poco.

\- ¿Buscabas esto?- me dice desabrochando su bra del frente, dios como odio este diseño pero por esta vez creo que son mas útiles.

-Te perdonare por eso y por comprarlo- la vuelvo a besar mientras mi mano encierra su seno y ella suelta un gemido un poco mas audible.

Empiezan a tocar la puerta, Vega y yo nos separamos rápidamente nos quedamos mirando, hasta que nuevamente tocan la puerta.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- escucho que dice una voz gruesa, creo que es el conserje, espera ¿el siquiera usa este cuarto?. Vega y yo empezamos a vestirnos nuevamente.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?- me dice Vega susurrando.

\- No lo se-

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- me dice gritando un poco.

-Cállate, ¿quieres que nos escuche?- le digo susurrando, entonces recuerdo la salida a la biblioteca- ya se como- le digo mientras terminamos de vestirnos- vamos sube por las escaleras- le digo mientras escucho el tintineo de unas llaves y supongo que el conserje va abrir esa puerta y si no desaparecemos…. Creo que no quiero dar explicaciones hoy- apúrate Vega- ella va a mitad de las escaleras y me encamino igualmente, cuando estoy a punto de cerrar la escotilla veo como abren la puerta.

\- Eso estuvo cerca- dice Vega soltando un gran suspiro.

\- Ya lo creo-

Nos dejamos caer sobre los sillones que se encuentran ahí, Vega y yo nos volteamos a ver y estallamos en risas, no lo puedo creer casi me atrapan con Vega teniendo una sesión de besos, bueno creo que lo que hicimos fue mas allá de eso.

-Casi nos atrapan- dice Vega calmando su risa poco a poco- y de que forma- esta chica si que tiene su lado.

-Si claro, imagínate como lo habríamos explicado- le digo sentando a su lado en el sillón.

\- Bueno no lo se- me dice y yo me acerco nuevamente a sus labios- que tal con un "me estaba besando con Jade West"- me dice rosando mis labios

-No creo que alguien nos creyera-

-Bueno no estaríamos mintiendo-

\- eso es cierto- le digo para finalmente besarla.

Creo que algo no esta bien en lo que escribí, espero que no este tan denso?….


	6. Chapter 6: CONVERSACIONES

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

Aun cuando nos encontramos en los sillones de la biblioteca, Vega decidió que debemos movernos y que mejor que a la cafetería asfalto, después de todo aun nos queda como 20 a 15 minutos para que suene la campana antes de nuestra siguiente clase, si lo se, HA nos consiente muy bien con sus almuerzos algo largos. Y regresando a porque Vega decide por mi, bueno debo de darle gusto de vez en vez; cuando ella cree tener el control, es bueno ver como saca a relucir esa actitud controladora y además egoísta , eso la hace ver menos perfecta como todos creen que es, sin embargo conmigo a veces olvida esa fachada o simplemente los demás no lo quieren ver cuando lo saca a relucir.

Llegamos al café asfalto, todos nuestros amigos y Robbie están sentados en la mesa central del café, Cat es la primera en notarnos y sonríe ampliamente, es entonces que los demás voltean a mirarnos, por lo que veo Beck se muestra confuso, André sorprendido y Robbie bueno el no me importa pero muestra una cara sorprendida al igual que André pero exagerada, cuando nos sentamos ninguno de ellos se atreve a decir nada.

-Hey , hola chicos- dice Vega con su ya conocida sonrisa.

-Holiss Tori, Holiss Jade- dice Cat con su entusiasmo de siempre- ¿Por qué vienen juntas? – dice dándose cuenta del extraño acontecimiento, como si fuera anormal verme de vez en cuando junto a Vega o llegando de "casualidad" juntas.

-Casualidad- repito lo que pensé hace unos instantes. Los chicos se dan cuenta que no es tan anormal vernos juntas por casualidades y dejan esos rostros confusos y sorprendidos.

-Bueno Jade, ¿por qué no quisiste que te trajera hoy?- me pregunta Beck curioso y con algo mas haya de la curiosidad pero no se de que se trata.

-por nada en especial, solo quería venir sola- le respondí cortante.

\- chicos ¿ustedes volvieron?- pregunta André., yo no respondí no es como si deba darle alguna explicación de todas formas.

\- No- en cambio Beck el debe siempre quedar transparente con los demás justo como su casillero – solo amigos "muy buenos amigos"- dice, dando lugar a malentendidos con esa enmarcación a "muy buenos amigos", al parecer no tan transparente.

La verdad cuando Beck se convirtió mi ex-novio por cuart…. Espera ¿qué numero era esta vez? No lo recuerdo, pero el punto es, que cuando se convirtió mi ex-novio por ultima vez(eso espero), decidí o mejor dicho decidimos que ya no funcionábamos como pareja, ¿porque? Bueno para empezar estaba cansada de tener celos de todas las chicas que nos rodeaban, de lo demasiado celosa que soy y eso a el lo asfixiaba y no podía estar tranquilo porque siempre estaba preocupado o tenso por no hacerme enojar, además de que bueno el es coqueto por naturaleza, entonces esto simplemente no funcionaba mas, al principio de toda nuestra relación los primeros días, semanas o meses, fuimos muy felices, sin celos, sin coqueteos, sin regaños, sin nada solo nosotros, no lo voy a negar fue divertido mientras duro esa ilusión de felicidad.

Sin embargo cuando lo dejamos por la paz, decidimos que era buena idea mantenernos como amigos, después de todo no queríamos ser como la mayoría de las parejas que terminan culpando al otro por la ruptura y mucho menos hablar mal a nuestras espaldas, por supuesto que le tenia cariño a él pero no mas como novio o pareja, solo amigos y nada mas, él lo acepto porque el tampoco quería perder ese bonito recuerdo que teníamos de nosotros juntos, así que ahora el esta mas tranquilo y sigue tras las chicas mas guapas, ahora se me hace gracioso como las consigue con sus frases de todo un casanova, mientras yo sigo siendo la misma chica pero ahora sin presiones o desconfianza.

-mmm ok- dijo André ahora quedando con la duda, sobre lo que quiso decir Beck, y no es el único, al parecer todos en la mesa también se preguntan que quiso decir Beck. Yo solo guardo silencio y continuo con mi almuerzo.

-Ok chicos, ¿qué van a hacer hoy por la tarde?- pregunta Vega con una voz exasperada, antes de que alguien agregue algo mas a ese extraño momento que acaba de pasar, Pero al parecer nadie nota su tono, ¿ven? como dije nadie lo nota o ¿solo soy paranoica?

\- Bueno yo voy a pasar una tarde con mi hermano, me va invitar un helado, sabían que mi hermano una vez….-

-Yo voy a ir con Rex a ver una película que se estrena hoy- interrumpe Robbie a Cat.

-Tengo que convencer a mi abuela de ir al doctor- da un gran suspiro André.

-Tengo una cita- comenta Beck tranquilo.

Vega al escuchar las respuestas sigue comiendo con tranquilidad como si no faltara nadie que responda, esto me molesta un poco.

-¿Qué no me vas a preguntar Vega?- le digo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿debería?, es decir, tu no me dirías-

-¿por qué no?, ¿qué tal esta vez te diga o incluso estés en mis planes?- veo como se cruza un brillo fugaz en sus ojos.

-¿enserio?- me pregunta con duda y disimula una sonrisa burlona.

-no pierdes nada con preguntar ¿cierto?- digo con intriga, veo como Vega se emociona o ¿solo es mi imaginación?.

-ok, y tu Jade ¿qué vas a hacer en la tarde?-

\- nada que te importe Vega- le suelto con maldad, enserio esta chica siempre cae, es divertido.

-Jade- me llama la atención Beck- deja de molestar a Tori- Veo a Vega volteando los ojos y soltando un pequeño suspiro casi imperceptible.

-No importa Beck- dice Vega tratando de evitar que Beck se meta.

-Vez Beck que ella se puede defender sola, ¿no es así Vega?- Vega no responde y solo se dedica a comer su almuerzo, bueno lo que queda de el.

\- Jade mejor déjala en paz- me repite Beck pero ahora susurrándome, y los demás chicos parecen no notarlo pues ellos se enfrascan en una conversación, yo solo suelto un suspiro y me levanto, tiro las sobras de mi almuerzo.

-No te enojes- me grita Beck al ver que me alejo de la mesa.

Me dirijo con Festus a comprar un café, suena la campana y me dirijo al resto de las clases. Después de unas horas me dirijo al salón de Sikowitz, cuando entro al salón veo que solo quedan dos lugares, uno a lado de Beck y el otro detrás de Vega, así que me decido por el segundo; en cuanto me acomodo en mi lugar me acerco al oído de Vega y soplo sobre el, ella se sobresalta pues al parecer no me noto llegar y mucho menos que me senté detrás de ella.

-Entonces Vega, ¿qué harás hoy por la tarde?- le digo susurrando al oído, ella se pone tensa.

-Nada en especial- me dice con una voz ¿nerviosa?.

-O ¿enserio?, ¿es por eso que te querías colar en los planes de los demás?-

-no es así, yo so—lo solo quería saber-me alejo un poco de su oído.

-"yo solo quería saber para invitarles y no quedarme sola en casa"-

-que yo no hablo así!- medio alza la voz, pero al parecer nadie del salón nos nota aun.

-claro lo que digas, entonces no tienes nada que hacer por la tarde cierto- digo mientras miro alrededor para ver si Sikowitz ya entro al salón, pero noto algo interesante, Beck nos esta viendo atentamente pero igual disimuladamente como si estuviera viendo su celular sin embargo nos esta mirando de reojo y no se ve feliz, lo ignoro y pongo de nuevo atención a Vega.

-¿entonces vas a ir?- me dice ella, pero no se de que habla, creo que si me perdí unos cuantos segundo.

-¿ir? ¿a dónde?- suelta un suspiro.

-olvídalo Jade- me dice un poco molesta.

-Vamos Vega- me acerco a su oído nuevamente- no te enojes- le digo susurrando.

-no estoy molesta- me dice pero nuevamente se tensa

-no dije molesta, dije enojada- le digo aun susurrando- ¿entonces a donde voy a ir?- le pregunto nuevamente.

-Bueno Jade te decía si….-

-¡CORRAN! HAY UN INCENDIO!- entra Sikowitz alterado, todos entran en pánico y empiezan a correr hacia la salida- es mentira, pueden sentarse- nos dice con tranquilidad y bebiendo de su coco.

-Sikowitz!- le grita Vega

-Ok como veo que Tori tiene mucho entusiasmo al frente, ok chicos hoy empezaremos con una nueva técnica o mejor dicho experimentaremos- nos dice convencido.

Al terminar la clase de Sikowitz, me dirijo al estacionamiento pues las clases acabaron, pero antes de irme, espero a la persona adecuada para irme con dicha persona.

-Hola Jade- me dice Beck.

-Hola Beck-

* * *

Gracias a los que comentan….


	7. Chapter 7: JUEGO

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

-Hola Jade- me dice Beck.

-Hola Beck-

-¿Sigues enojada?-

-¿Por qué estaría enojada?-

-Bueno en la mañana cuando te dije que no molestaras a Tori, te fuiste de la mesa-me dice ¿preocupado?- veras realmente no quise hacerte enojar, que tal si nos vamos a comer yo invito, puedes dejar tu coche aquí y bueno mañana yo te traigo a la escuela-

-Ah ah, para ahí Beck, para empezar no estoy ni estaba enojada solo quería comprar un café ¿esta bien?, además ya tengo planes así que nos vemos mañana- le digo tranquilamente.

-pero- le detengo antes de que diga algo mas.

-Hasta mañana Beck- y antes de que vuelva a decir algo me dirijo hacia la entrada de HA.

Veo como se aleja y yo espero a lado de la entrada principal, cuando veo a Vega dirigirse hacia mi y por suerte viene sola, realmente no quiero mandar a volar a otras personas y muchos menos explicar porque me llevare a Vega. Cuando por fin Vega sale, no me nota y se pasa de largo.

-Hey Vega ¿a dónde con tanta prisa?-

-A mi casa, Trina me esta esperando y si no me doy prisa se ira sin mi otra vez- me dice realmente apurada.

-Trina ya se largo así que súbete a mi coche yo te llevo-

-Me estas mintiendo-

-¿qué? ¿por qué lo haría?-

-Bueno umm, no lo se Jade pero realmente no quiero que me deje así que hasta mañana- me dice para luego correr al parqueadero para ver si encuentra a Trina, yo la sigo pero a un paso tranquilo. Cuando llego a donde ella esta parada.

-Vamos Vega súbete al coche- le suelto con la misma tranquilidad. Veo como murmura algo enojada.

Cuando ve que realmente no tiene otra opción, se dirige hacia mi auto y se sube, yo la imito. Me dirijo a su casa y las dos estamos en completo silencio. Estaciono al frente de su casa, ella se baja y yo igual, cuando esta a punto de abrir la puerta de entrada, se voltea hacia mi y da un pequeño salto, enserio esta chica necesita ser un poco mas perceptiva.

-Jade- me dice un poco exaltada-¿qué haces aquí?-

-pensé en quedarme un rato mas contigo- le doy una de mis sonrisas maliciosas- y como se que no tienes ningún plan para esta tarde-

Ella suelta un suspiro y abre la puerta, entra y deja la puerta abierta como una invitación para mi. Al entrar a su casa, se va directo a la cocina, en cambio yo me tumbo en uno de sus sillones; cuando se acerca al refrigerador arranca una nota que esta pegada a este, no dice nada y continua sacando una jarra de limonada de este.

-Jade ¿quieres un poco?- me dice alzando un poco la jarra.

-¿tu la preparaste?-

-Claro es mi limonada especial- me dice con una gran sonrisa.

-aa, la famosa limonada rosa- le digo con un tono de sarcasmo, ella asiente ante lo dicho- entonces no gracias-

-¿qué?¿porque?- me dice ingenuamente.

\- para empezar la hiciste tu y segundo es rosa, odio el rosa y por si no lo sabias es extraño que sea rosa, así que….- le digo dejándolo a su imaginación.

\- como quieras- me dice quitando esa sonrisa de hace unos momentos.

-pero podrías prepararme un café- le digo con una sonrisa de lado.

Ella me ignora y se dirige hacia el sillón de a lado, se sienta y prende la televisión, entonces me paro y me dirijo a su cocina a prepararme yo misma el café, ella me voltea a ver extrañada.

-¿qué haces?-

-bueno quiero un café y tu no me lo vas a preparar-

-¿y quien te dio permiso de usar mi cocina?- uf, lo bueno que Vega es una señorita amable, yo la ignoro y continuo en mi labor- hey te dije-

-cállate Vega- le digo ya fastidiada

-Veras West es mi casa por si no te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro- me dice parándose del sofá y acercándose hacia mi.

-Ok Vega ¿que te tiene tan fastidiada desde la mañana?-

-no estoy fastidiada desde la mañana, tu me fastidias- me dice enojada

-Ok Vega como quieras- le suelto y tomo mi mochila que deje antes en el sillón, me dirijo a la puerta.

Antes de que pueda abrir la puerta, ella me da media vuelta haciendo que la mire y luego me lanza a hacia la puerta y mi espalda cruje al golpearse con esta, suelto un gemido de dolor. Ella se acerca rápidamente me toma del cuello antes de que diga nada y me besa, su beso es un poco brusco y me tomo sorprendida, lo cual aprovecha para meter su lengua en mi boca, no lo voy a negar estos arranques de Vega me gustan mucho y la hace ver sexy; le doy la vuelta ahora ella es la que se golpea con la puerta y meto mi pierna entre las de ella, levanto un poco mi pierna presionando contra su intimidad, suelta un gemido, no paro de besarla, cuando siento que me falta el aire me voy a su cuello a dar lamidas y mordiscos, ella suelta pequeños suspiros.

-si te vas a poner así cada que te enojes entonces te tendría la vida enojada-

-solo cállate West-

La dirijo al sillón mas cercano hasta caernos en este, paseo mis manos a su cintura, una de ellas se cuela en su playera mientras la otra sostiene su muslo, ella solo atina a enredar sus manos en mi cabello para besarme nuevamente, subí mi mano a su trasero mientras la otra se escabullía por su abdomen para luego agarrar su seno, ella cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro.

**POV VEGA**

Jade ella es tan caliente?, no lo se, en este momento no quiero pensar en nada mas que en sus manos, su cuerpo y sus labios. Jade regresa a tomar el borde de mi blusa y la saca, veo que se separa aun mas de mi, rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas y casi sentándose, se queda así por un momento como embobada.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- le digo burlonamente.

No dice nada y regresa a besarme, para después repartir besos en mi cuello bajando lentamente a mi pecho, me besa encima del bra, yo solo empiezo a soltar gemidos un poco mas audibles, se desespera y desabrocha mi bra para después succionar mis pezones, empiezo a soltar gemidos cada vez mas audibles, ella sigue bajando hasta mi abdomen y entretenerse un rato dándole pequeños mordiscos y lamidas mientras intenta desabrochar mis jeans, me los quita rápidamente, empieza a besar el interior de mis muslos, nuevamente se desliza hacia mis labios, yo la sostengo por el cuello mientras ella desliza su mano izquierda a mi seno y la otra toma rumbo mas al sur y se cuela en mis bragas, siento como sus dedos se deslizan fácilmente a lo largo de mi vagina mientras me sigue besando y ahoga mis gemidos en su boca, ella sigue jugando un rato y yo gruño un poco, estoy a punto de decirle que deje de hacer eso y que lo haga de una vez pero ella introduce dos dedos en mi interior y yo suelto un gemido mientras arqueo mi espalda, ella suelta una risita burlona, me encanta; Jade aumenta el ritmo de cada estocada, yo deslizo mis manos a su espalda y su hombro dejando marcas de mis uñas, empieza a lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja, cada vez mis gemidos aumentan al igual que el ritmo de mi cadera.

-Vamos Vega, gime para mi- dice con una voz agitada y extasiada.

Yo estoy a punto de terminar, siento la explosión venir y saca sus dedos repentinamente, yo solo me quejo con un gruñido, empieza a jugar con mi clítoris y siento esa maravillosa sensación venir de nuevo pero nuevamente Jade lo deja.

-Vamos Vega pídemelo- me susurra en el oído.

-Hazlo de una vez- le gruño

-¿Hacer que?-

-Tu sabes que- le digo agitadamente.

-No, no se que cosa quieres-me dice igual de agitada, yo solo me resigno a decirlo.

-Jade follame hasta que me corra en tus manos- le casi grito, solo me responde con una sonrisa ladeada.

Me besa nuevamente pero con mas desesperación, mordisquea mi labio inferior, yo solo vuelvo a soltar gemidos, vuelve a introducir nuevamente sus dedos en mi y acelera el ritmo, nuevamente estoy en el punto máximo, muerde mi cuello con fuerza mientras suelto un gemido entre dolor y placer mucho mas audible que los anteriores.

Ojala les haya gustado, aun me falta practica en esto, así que espero que no este tan aburrido o incluso soso, y nuevamente gracias por leer y por los que comentan….


	8. Chapter 8: DIA DE ESCUELA

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

Victoria acaba de ponerse su blusa, estoy sentada en el sillón y ella esta parada casi en frente de mi, cuando esta a punto de abrochar su pantalón le doy un jalón que la hace sentarse en mis piernas, rápidamente deslizo mi mano a su abdomen mientras la otra encierra su seno dándole un apretón que le saca un suspiro; la posición en la que estamos es cansada así que separa mis piernas y ella se desliza entre ellas, la encierro fuertemente con mis piernas, hago a un lado su blusa y empiezo a dejar besos en su hombro, para después concentrarme en su oreja y darle un pequeño mordisco empieza a soltar suspiros mas sonoros, deslizo mi mano en la ranura de su pantalón y debajo de sus panties mientras que con la otra empiezo a masajear su seno, ella solo deja escapar gemidos, introduzco dos dedos y suelta un gemido mas fuerte que los anteriores, la sostengo del mentón y la giro hacia mi, le doy un beso profundo, deslizo nuevamente mi mano a su seno y sigo masajeando mientras ella me sostiene por el cuello mientras me besa para poder ahogar sus gemidos, yo acelero el ritmo de las estocadas y siento como empieza a temblar para luego tensarse mientras muerde mi labio inferior y relajando su cuerpo nuevamente.

Ella se para y vuelve a acomodarse su pantalón, y yo quiero empezar la tercer ronda así que la acuesto en el sofá nuevamente, pero antes de que haga nada ella me empuja de los hombros.

-Espera-me dice un poco agitada.

No le hago caso así que me dirijo a su cuello nuevamente, pero ella me sostiene mas fuerte de los hombros y me separa para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cocina, me quedo confundida en el sillón.

-Mis padres llegaran en cualquier momento- me dice adivinando la confusión que tengo.

No digo nada y me dirijo con ella a la cocina.

-¿Ahora si me dejaras preparar el café?-

-Claro pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-que me prepares uno a mi- me dice mientras prepara unas palomitas.

-Wow no sabia que la señorita Victoria tomara café- le digo burlonamente.

-Bueno tu ignoras muchas cosas de mi- me dice seria- pero ponle un poco mas de azúcar- me dice cambiando de humor radicalmente. No digo nada y me concentro en preparar el café.

Después de preparar el café y ella las palomitas nos sentamos a ver una película.

Al terminar de ver la película me dirijo a mi casa, ya que hoy fue un día muy cansado y mañana hay clases.

Al día siguiente

Me preparo para ir a la escuela, al salir de mi casa, Beck me esta esperando parado a lado de su auto con un café en mano.

-Beck ¿qué haces aquí?- le digo sorprendida.

-Bueno como habíamos quedado, paso por ti- me dice tranquilamente.

-Pensé que hoy no vendrías-

-¿Y porque no?, ¿ya tenias planes?- me dice curioso.

-Bueno Beckett tengo planes aparte de ti- le digo en broma.

-Claro- me dice serio-¿con quien? Si se puede saber-

-Con nadie que te importe- le contesto a la defensiva.

-Claro que me importa- me dice un poco molesto- eres mi amiga- dice con una sonrisa, muy falsa por cierto. Él piensa que a veces no noto sus expresiones falsas, después de todo es un actor y debe hacerlas creíbles.

-Claro, entonces ¿nos vamos?- le digo ignorando el hecho anterior. Me subo a su auto para él después imitarme y arrancar en dirección de la escuela.

Beck anda raro últimamente y la verdad no se porque tiene esa actitud tan ¿cambiante?, tal vez debe tener problemas con la chica con la que esta ahora bueno no es realmente mi problema, pero es mi amigo y me preocupo por él pero no se como preguntarle sobre el tema sin que suene entrometida o que él se moleste así que lo dejo pasar por ahora.

Continuamos en un silencio lo que resta del trayecto.

Al divisar HA veo varios autos entrando pero hay uno en particular que me llama la atención y si, es el auto de Trina Vega; cuando Beck esta estacionando el auto veo como Trina baja rápidamente del auto dejando atrás a su hermana con un montón de cosas, Vega a penas si puede divisar su camino hacia la puerta principal.

Al bajar del auto le digo a Beck que se adelante por primera vez en estos días el me hace caso y se va del lugar sin rechistar; me adelanto a Vega cuando esta a punto de chocar conmigo la detengo suavemente y le quito la mitad de cosas que lleva encima.

-Hey! eso es mío- grita

-Claro que es tuyo, tranquila solo intento ayudarte-

-Ja—ade-

-Hola- le digo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿por qué me estas ayudando?- me dice frunciendo el ceño.

-Por nada en realidad- suelto tranquilamente-

-O-ok- dice aun dudando de la extraña amabilidad que le estoy ofreciendo- entonces ¿podrías llevarlos a mi casillero?-

No le respondo y doy media vuelta hacia la entrada de HA; en su casillero están todos esperando y con todos me refiero a André, Beck, Cat, Robbie e incluso Sinjin, espero en su casillero pero antes dejo todas las cosas en el suelo unos segundos después ella hace lo mismo. Todos se muestran sorprendidos al ver mi amabilidad hacia Vega.

-Que!-les digo alzando mi voz.

-Nada- contestan todos

-Holis Tori- Cat siempre cambiando los ánimos.

-Hola Cat, hola chicos-

-Tori ¿Para que es todo esto?-

-Bueno son algunos trabajos y mis libros- dice Vega mostrando esa gran sonrisa.

-Hola Tori- dice alguien a mi espalda Y Vega voltea.

-Humm ¿Hola?- dice Vega confundida al no reconocer al chico que ahora esta frente a nosotros.

-Soy Gilbert, ¿me recuerdas?- dice con una sonrisa amable, Vega se queda pensando-al chico que le pagaste por humm bueno- yo si lo recuerdo es el idiota que me pidió salir con él, solo porque Vega quería que Beck saliera con Meredith.

-Oh! Claro claro- dice Vega incomoda y mirándome de reojo. Todos no sumimos en un silencio incomodo.

-Ah emm yo tengo cosas que hacer- dice André escapando de una situación peligrosa para el.

-Si yo tengo que hacer esas cosas con él- dice Beck igual de incomodo.

-Bueno quería preguntarte si tenias los apuntes de historia- dice Gilbert retomando la conversación.

-Claro, ¿los quieres?-dice Vega amablemente pasando de lo incomodidad de hace un rato.

-Si! Gracias- Gilbert esta sonriendo mucho, no me gusta. Vega se da vuelta a su casillero y saca un cuaderno verde y se lo da Gilbert.- Bueno te veo luego-

-Adiós-

-Wow Vega tu si que atraes a los mas idiotas del lugar- ella me voltea ver molesta pero no dice nada y se va del lugar pero antes azotando la puerta de su casillero.

Estoy en mi clase de historia y me gusta esta materia pero lo que no me gusta es mi profesora, es una señora de que se yo ¿50 años?, en fin es muy aburrida su clase así que realmente no pongo atención y tampoco tomo apuntes, bueno para eso tengo Bryan que justamente se sienta a mi lado.

-Ho—ho-hola Jade- me dice tímido. Me le quedo mirando, el solo se pone cada vez mas nervioso y entonces me enseña su nueva libreta de apuntes- puedes tomarlos- me dice con la cara agachada, el es muy lindo y gracioso, no pensé que un chico tendría tanto miedo o que fuera tan tímido, creo que eso es uno de sus encantos de Bryan.

-¿Algo mas?-

-Mmm bueno Ja-Jade yo quería preguntarte si tu amm- me dice un poco sonrojado enserio este chico es muy tímido.

-Hey ustedes dos guarden silencio- nos manda a callar la profesora con su voz irritante, yo solo suelto un bufido. Y durante lo que resta la clase Bryan no me dirige la palabra.

Suena la campana y por fin llego la hora del almuerzo, paso con Festus a comprar una ensalada y otra taza de café, cuando diviso a los demás en la mesa de siempre, me siento a lado de Vega que esta prácticamente pegada a un libro e ignorando a los demás, pero como siempre nadie dice nada ¿por qué? Bueno porque es Vega cierto y ella no le falta el respeto a nadie en la mesa.

No digo nada y me dedico a comer, todos siguen conversando, me estoy aburriendo aquí antes de pararme e ir a otro lugar, siento una mano recorrer mi muslo y que mejor día decidí traer una falda, Volteo a un lado y esta Beck pero el esta platicando pacíficamente con André, en cambio en mi otro lado esta Vega y cuando me volteo a mirarla veo que sostiene una sonrisita burlona pero aun pegada al libro así que nadie la nota.

-Jadey ¿estas bien?- dice Cat preocupada

-Si-i- le digo aguantando las ganas de darle un golpe a Vega- ¿por qué preguntas?-

-Bueno estas sonrojada-

-Tal Vez tengas fiebre- me dice Vega, le lanzo una mirada de advertencia pero ella lo ignora regresando la vista a su libro y haciendo movimientos aun en mi muslo cada vez mas cerca de mi intimidad.

-¿Te sientes mal?¿quieres ir a la enfermería?- me dice Cat un poco preocupada y ahora todos dejaron la conversación para centrarse en mi.

-Te llevo- dice Beck intentando ponerse de pie pero lo sostengo del antebrazo antes de que lo haga.

-No!, estoy bien- todos se quedan callados- solo, solo sigan charlando- todos regresan a sus conversaciones pero antes Beck me da una mirada preocupada para después continuar charlando con André.

-Vega saca la mano- le susurro, ella solo me mira de reojo y suelta una risita.

-No quiero- me dice como niña pequeña.

-Ve-ga!- le digo aun susurrando.

-No querrás que los demás se den cuenta cierto Jade- me dice juguetona- pero si así lo prefieres quítala tu misma para que los demás vean-

No digo nada mas y me concentro en lo que queda de mi almuerzo para no caer en el juego de Vega pero ella lo hace difícil, afortunadamente antes de soltar improperios suena la campana y todos se levantan para irse, cuando Vega esta a punto de levantarse le sostengo la mano que aun esta en mi pierna para que no se mueva, unos minutos después el café asfalto esta vacío, aprovecho el momento para darle un beso a Vega ella abre un poco su boca para darle acceso a mi lengua a jugar con la suya, ella se levanta y se sienta en la mesa sin dejar de besarme, pongo la manos en su cintura, Vega intenta atraparme del cuello pero retrocedo y se queda con la cara confusa.

-Esta me la pagas Vega- suelto y me voy del café asfalto a mi siguiente clase pero antes de entrar a la escuela volteo a verla y tiene una mirada ida para después convertirse en una expresión de enojo.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado, y bueno no estoy segura pero tal vez tarde un poco mas en subir el siguiente capitulo, pero tampoco demasiado creo.


	9. Chapter 9: VENGANZA

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

Por fin, al fin mi ultima clase y después a descansar a mi hermosa, dulce y linda…..cama pero primero tendré que pasar esta clase ahh, eso desanima un poco pero el lado bueno de esto es que no es una clase cualquiera, es la de mi profesor favorito Sikowitz y con el jamás pasa algo normal.

Los pasillos están solitarios, ya hace unos minutos toco el timbre y como que se me hizo tarde, ahora si no puedo perderme la clase de Sikowitz pero alguien al parecer no quiere ya que siento un jalón que me deja dentro del cuarto del conserje.

-¿Qué te pa….- siento unos labios presionarse con los míos.

\- Vamos Jade, ¿no te gusta?- me dice con una voz inocente ja! Claro.

-¿Qué quieres Vega?- le digo monótona- tenemos clases- me doy la vuelta para salir de ahí, antes de siquiera tomar la manija ella me sostiene suavemente y con la misma suavidad me da la vuelta; aun tengo la espinita de lo que me hizo en el café asfalto, obvio me agrado pero me molesto, ah! es complicado, ya ni se que estoy pensando.

-Vamos Jadey no te enojes- me dice con un puchero para luego quitarlo y acercarse lento a mi boca, antes de tocar mis labios se detiene- en 5 minutos vamos- termina de decir para luego besarme.

Me toma del cuello y hace que de unos pasos hacia delante, al intentar colocar mis manos en su cintura me golpeo con una mesa que no se de donde rayos apareció pero aprovecho la presencia de esta para sentarla, ella rápidamente enreda sus piernas sobre mi cintura y me presiona contra ella. Empieza a deshacerse de mi blusa para luego tomarla fuertemente de la cintura, mi mano empieza a recorrer lo largo de su pierna para luego posarse sobre su abdomen, se separa de mis labios para soltar un suave suspiro, mi mano sube dirigiéndose a su seno antes de tocarlo ella toma mi mano y la retira lentamente al igual que me separa de ella.

-Vamos Jadey- suelta para darme un beso rápido y dar un brinquito bajándose de la mesa dirigiéndose a la puerta pero antes de salir se voltea a mirarme, mientras yo todavía tengo la mirada en la mesa en donde ella estaba hace unos segundos- llegaremos tarde- suelta para luego salir y cerrar la puerta dejándome ahí parada como idiota.

VEGA!

Después de descargar mi ira con la mesa y con alguna otra cosa que se encontraba por ahí, salgo para ir a la clase de Sikowitz; en el momento que entre todos guardan silencio y voltean a mirarme, claro casi todos Vega sigue mirando al frente pero veo como una risita se le escapa.

-Jade que bien que llegaste- me dice Sikowitz irónicamente.

-Claro- suelto secamente.

-Bueno ¿por qué llegaste tarde?- lo volteo a ver lo mas mal que puedo sin embargo el parece no retroceder.

-Ya Sikowitz con 5 minutos tarde no es para tanto-

-Claro 5 minutos no media hora- me suelta con una sonrisa Vega y yo la volteo a ver con unas ganas de golpearla sin embargo ella mantiene la vista al frente.

-¿Algún problema Vega?- le suelto enojada

-No ninguno ¿y tu?- sigue sonriendo, me las va a pagar.

-Mira Vega-

-Ya siéntate Jade, solo por esta vez no me molestare- dice Sikowitz antes de que empiece una pelea con Vega y raramente ella esta sentada en unos de los rincones del salón y junto a ella hay un espacio libre, creo que alguien esta a favor de mi pequeña revancha- Ok continuaremos con la siguiente escena, Beck, André y Robbie al escenario- los mencionados pasan al frente- Cat, lugar-

-Dulcería- dice Cat felizmente.

-Jade situación-

-Problemas- digo cerca del oído de Vega y acercando su silla hacia mi.

-Tori – dice Sikowitz señalándola, después de un rato no dice nada.

-¿Qué?- dice Vega fastidiada.

-No nada, y ACCION!- grita

Mientras los chicos están haciendo la escenificación sobre un señor que lleva su hija a la dulcería y se encuentra con un payaso que esta haciendo globos de chocolate o yo que se; aprovecho para acercarme mas a Vega, ella no deja de verme de soslayo con una gran sonrisa y no la típica sonrisa Vega si no una mas maliciosa, pego completamente nuestras sillas y aprovechando que estoy en la esquina del salón y que los demás están demasiado atentos a la rara escena para poder posar mi mano en la pierna de Vega y moverla suave y lentamente sobre ella, al igual recargando mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, con la misma lentitud acerco mis labios a su cuello para dejarle un beso y después soplar sobre el, lo que hace que Vega de un pequeño salto sobre su asiento.

-¿Qué pasa Vega? ¿No te gusta?- le digo burlonamente y repitiendo lo que me dijo.

-Déjalo ya Jade- me dice molesta.

-¿Por qué? Si apenas estamos empezando- mientras sigo besando su cuello.

-No ahora- me dice ya nerviosa- e-e-estamos en clases-

-Claro como tu me hiciste caso, yo debería hacerlo-

-Jade ya basta o grito- me dice entre molesta y nerviosa, yo en cambio no desisto de darle besos a su cuello para luego darle una lamida y poner mi mano bajo su blusa.

-Vamos grita Vega y le das una explicación detallada por favor- ella solo suelta un bufido y se deja hacer.

-¿!QUE HACEN USTEDES DOS?!- Vega y yo saltamos en nuestros asientos y nos separamos rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Beck- No ven que mi hija no puede comer chocolate- nosotras nos relajamos considerablemente al ver que era parte de la escena. Yo empiezo a reír calladamente y Vega me acompaña unos segundos después.

-No se que hubiera echo si nos descubrían- dice Vega aun con rastros de risas

-Yo tampoco-

-Hey chicas-dice Sikowitz- ¿qué es lo divertido?- antes de poderle contestar suena el timbre, al parecer si que llegue tarde.

-Adiós- digo para luego salir del salón, Vega sale después de mi- ¿Nos Vamos?-

-Claro- dice sonriendo- ¿pero como te iras tu Jade?- me le quedo viendo confundida

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A que esta mañana llegaste con Beck- me dice cambiando esa sonrisa por un rostro serio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-No importa- me dice para encaminarse a su casillero.

-Espera Vega- ella no me hace caso y sigue caminando, y pensar que hace un momento estábamos riendo- Te digo que esperes- ella se detiene y no es precisamente porque le dije si no porque llegamos a su casillero, ella se pone a guardar sus cosas y sacar otras.

-Hola Tori- dice alguien a mis espaldas y cuando me doy la vuelta.

-Hola Gilbert-dice Vega.

-Oye quería preguntarte- dice rascando su nuca- si tu ahm, ¿tienes que hacer algo hoy en la tarde?- dice nerviosamente, lo que me faltaba.

-eh?- suelta Vega

-Digo ahm si tu ahm, es decir, si podrías ayudarme con lo de historia, a estudiar me refiero, como sabes tenemos examen y eso, la verdad no quiero que me vaya mal y eso- empieza su balbuceo, me fastidia. Vega solo se muestra confundida y me voltea a ver para cambiar a una sonrisa enorme.

-Claro!- dice aun sonriendo.

-¿!Enserio!?- dice emocionado- mmjj, digo claro, paso hoy en la tarde a tu casa-dice demasiado contento, esto no me gusta nada.

-Ok te espero en la tarde- dice Vega despidiéndose de Gilbert para luego voltear a verme- ups, lo siento West hoy no me podre ir contigo- me dice burlonamente- además de que no tienes como irte- me dice para luego irse al estacionamiento.

Vega!, enserio no se ni como te soporto, con esta ya van 2 y me las cobrare. Antes de avanzar y seguir a Vega para al menos darle un golpe , alguien me llama.

-Jade!- volteo a ver quien me llama.

-Hey, que paso Beck-

-Nada- dice con una sonrisa- vamos te llevo a tu casa-

-¿qué?, no enserio, yo me voy aparte-

-No como crees, yo te traje yo te llevo- me dice aun con la sonrisa.

-No enserio, ahorita me voy en un taxi o yo que se, además ¿qué no tenias planes con tu chica?- la verdad no quiero meterme mas en los planes de él y quiero que se arregle con su "amiga".

-No, la voy a ver en la tarde, vamos- me dice ya un poco serio para después poner nuevamente poner su sonrisa.

-Esta bien, Vamos- le digo devolviendo la sonrisa.

Ahora estoy en el auto de Beck, distraída viendo el camino mientras el habla de diferentes temas, la verdad no estoy muy concentrada para ponerle atención, no se como le voy hacer para que Vega me las pague y además de que se la va a pasar con Gilbert toda la tarde. No se que voy hacer…..

* * *

Lo siento si me tarde en subir este capitulo pero perdí un poco el hilo o eso, también siento si están como raros los personajes a veces jaja, y nuevamente gracias por leer y por los que me dejan un comentario


	10. Chapter 10: VISITAS

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

No se que voy hacer…

No se que voy hacer…

No se que voy hacer…

No se que voy hacer…

Llevo toda la tarde pensando en lo mismo, No se que voy hacer…

Vega me las tiene que pagar, dios! No se como le hace esa mujer para ponerme así de alterada, No se que voy hacer…

Además de que ahora mismo debe estar con el idiota de Gilbert, No se que voy hacer…

Uf, mejor tratare de dormir un poco, con lo que a pasado los últimos días, me tiene agotada, No se que voy hacer… es lo ultimo que viene a mi mente antes de caer rendida.

Unas horas después

Siento como si hubiera dormido toda una vida y aun así esta la sensación de estar cansada.

Volteo a ver mi reloj en el buro y veo que son las 8:24, nuevamente viene a mi cabeza lo de Vega, No se que voy hacer… Ah! Estoy harta de esto.

Salgo de mi casa para dar un paseo para ver si así puedo despejar mi mente, pero al parecer el problema no parece ceder, creo que realmente estoy mal si estoy tan desesperada por conseguir esa pequeña(gran) revancha, eso realmente me frustra y me tiene harta.

Cuando menos me doy cuenta ya estoy en frente de la ultima casa que quiero ver ahorita, pero al parecer mi yo entero quiere la revancha ahora, al percatarme del auto que esta estacionado frente a esta, me hace querer mas que nunca esa revancha.

Con sigilo subo por el árbol que da la habitación de Vega y digo con sigilo porque no quiero que un vecino se de cuenta y haga el llamado a los héroes de la vida real, la "policía", ¿cómo es posible que este haciendo esto nuevamente? Realmente ¿no aprendí nada con la ultima vez?¿que intento lograr subiendo aquí nuevamente?, claramente Vega esta muy ocupada con Gilbert y realmente no se porque estoy subiendo nuevamente, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a medio árbol y obviamente no podía retractarme, ya había subido y algo se me debe de ocurrir al estar ya arriba.

Cuando puse un pie dentro de la habitación, no venia nada a mi mente, solo esa frase que llevo repitiendo toda la tarde , No se que voy hacer…

Estoy dando vueltas en la habitación pero al parecer mi cerebro no quiere idear nada, de pronto escucho pasos cada vez mas cerca de la habitación, no puede ser, Vega no seria capaz de traer a Gilbert ¿Verdad?, lo ultimo me hace reaccionar de que si seria capaz así que rápidamente me escondo detrás de la puerta, si lo se, gran idea pero ojala y la suerte me sonría para que estén demasiado distraídos para no notarme, lo se, es mucho pedir.

Cuando la puerta se abre, mi corazón al igual que mi respiración se detiene unos instantes para luego soltar un respiro y que mi corazón tome un ritmo normal pues logre ver que solo una persona entro a la habitación, por lógica no seria Gilbert, Vega no dejaría que entrara solo, bueno eso creo además de que es una complexión delgada. Antes de que Vega lograra prender la luz me acerco y la tomo por la cintura y le tapo la boca.

-Buenas noches Vega- suelto en su oído para luego apegarla mas a mi- ¿me extrañaste?- digo burlonamente, dejo su boca libre para que me conteste.

-Bueno al menos ya sabes saludar, lo que aun no sabes es como entrar a una casa decentemente y no provocar un pre-infarto- me dice entre molesta y divertida ¿eso se puede?.

-Bueno, no me dejaste otra alternativa, pues al parecer alguien aun tiene visitas- digo ahora irritada.

-Sabes, también tengo una vida aparte de ti- me dice ahora con una gran sonrisa, creo que a ella le encanta verme molesta o tal vez es mi imaginación.

-Como sea- suelto desinteresadamente- solo quería pasar un buen rato- digo para deslizar mi mano a lo largo de sus piernas- pero al parecer alguien esta ocupada- digo en su ido para luego dar un pequeño soplo que la hace dar un brinquito, me acerco para succionar su lóbulo.

-a-a-así es la vida West-

-enserio ¿cómo?- le digo aun cerca de su oído

-no siempre se trata de ti- me dice ahora burlonamente lo que me molesta y me encanta.

-oh! ¿Ahora la señorita siempre-llamo-la-atención Vega me dice que no sea egocéntrica? Ja! Ok Vega como quieras- le digo para poder soltarla pero escucho pasos nuevamente así que envuelvo nuevamente mis brazos a su cintura. Al parecer ella no noto los pasos.

-Ya suéltame Jade vine por algo y obviamente tengo que regresar, me están esperando-

-Claro Vega, tienes que irte- digo para soltarla y ella se queda parada en el mismo lugar, al parecer no se esperaba eso.

No le doy tiempo a pensar las cosas mas tiempo y la vuelvo a sostener pero haciendo que se pegué a la puerta, pegó mis labios a su cuello para empezar con pequeñas mordidas, ella intenta separarse de la puerta pero no lo permito y hago que se pegue mas aun, con una mano empiezo a mover mi mano sobre su abdomen mientras la otra toma su mandíbula haciéndole voltear hacia mi y pegar mis labios a los suyos, ella al parecer ya cedió pues responde mi beso necesitada, intenta darse la vuelta pero no lo permito y la mantengo en la misma posición.

-Vamos Jade, deja darme la vuelta- dice bajito y agitadamente.

-No Vega, así te quedas- le susurro en su oído para luego morderlo ligeramente, lo que ella responde con un pequeño gemido.

La pego nuevamente a la puerta pero esta vez pego también mi cuerpo, antes de intentar algo mas tocan la puerta lo que hace a Vega saltar pero yo no me muevo ni un centímetro.

-¿Tori? ¿estas bien?- dice alguien y a mi parecer es Gilbert. Yo muevo mis labios hacia el cuello de Vega dejando pequeñas lamidas y besos, lo que hace que ella suelte suspiros- Tori ¿puedo pasar?-

-NO!- dice alterada pero yo no detengo mi labor y mi mano se posa en su seno acariciándolo suavemente- digo pe-ah-perdón Gil-bert en un momento ba-bajo- mi otra mano desabrocha el botón de sus Jeans para colarse en sus pantalones.

-¿estas segura? No suenas muy bien- suena preocupado y se escucha como toma el pomo de la puerta – creo que voy a pasar- Vega con una mano sostiene el pomo para que no se gire, mientras yo empiezo a acariciar su centro sobre la su ropa interior, a ella se le dificulta mantener los nuevos gemidos en un volumen bajo así que se muerde el labio pero aun así intenta hablar.

-No-ah no! Gil-bert ah, ahorita bajo…. Lo pro-prometo- no suena nada del otro lado al parecer lo esta meditando, yo sin embargo lo estoy disfrutando, me canso de acariciar su seno sobre la blusa así que cuelo mi mano bajo su blusa y sostén, al momento de sentir su pezón erecto entre mis dedos sentí como si de repente mi poco autocontrol se fuera al carajo, así que detengo mis movimientos para poder darle la vuelta a Vega y besarla desesperadamente con pasión y lujuria

-Esta bien- es lo ultimo que escucho decir a Gilbert para que unos segundos después empuje a Vega contra la puerta.

* * *

Espero que les guste el capiitulo y nuevamente por leer y comentar gracias…..


	11. Chapter 11: ¿NOVQUE?

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

_Hace unos minutos que se fue Gilbert y yo aun sigo con Vega pegada en la puerta ella tiene su blusa junto con su bra encima de sus senos mientras que estoy lamiendo su descubierto abdomen, me encanta los sonidos que esta soltando, me elevo lentamente recorriendo con mi lengua, me detengo sobre sus senos lamiéndolos y chupándolos con fuerza, ella intenta retener los gemidos mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, al parecer todavía esta preocupada por el idiota de Gilbert y eso me recuerda a mi pequeña venganza, no me gusta que ella este lastimando sus hermosos labios así que subo hasta ellos y la beso con fuerza para ahogar sus gemidos en los míos, mientras aprovecho esto para meter mi mano bajo sus bragas hasta su centro y deslizarlos a lo largo, ella me sostiene de los hombros enterrando sus uñas lo que me excita mas, vuelvo a mover mis dedos ahora de regreso a lo que ella gruñe, se lo que quiere así que no la hago esperar mas y la penetro con un dedo moviéndolo suavemente, siento su humedad deslizarse en mi palma, ella sube una pierna a mi cadera la cual atrapo con mi mano mientras me sigo deslizando dentro de ella pero ahora con dos dedos, me encanta la sensación de sentir sus paredes apretando mis dedos, muevo con mas fuerza mis dedos a lo que ella muerde mi labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, me separo de ella y aumento el ritmo de mis dedos, ella tiene un ritmo tan sexy en las caderas, la humedad en mis dedos es cada vez mas y sus paredes no parecen querer soltar mis dedos, ella se inclina hacia mi mordiendo mi hombro, su vagina aprieta cada vez mas mi dedos, esta por correrse y me detengo._

_Ella levanta la vista con el ceño fruncido y aun con la respiración agitada, parece querer golpearme._

_-Aun tienes invitados- le digo con una sonrisa ladeada- no queremos que nos escuche cierto-deslizo suavemente mis dedos a lo que ella arquea la espalda – tienes que despedirte de ellos- bajo a su seno izquierdo lamiendo su pezón para luego morderlo suavemente, levanto mi mirada y ella esta mordiendo su labio con sus ojos cerrados- o si no, no podremos seguir divirtiéndonos- sigo deslizando muy suavemente mis dedos para luego sacarlos completamente a lo que ella suelta un suave gruñido._

_Le dio un beso para luego darme la vuelta y sentarme en el borde de su cama, la sigo mirando con una sonrisa pero ahora burlona, ella al abrir sus ojos me mira con molestia y enojo, se acerca a mi rápidamente como si estuviera a punto de golpearme pero antes de que logre llegar tocan la puerta._

_-¿¡Tori!?- es el imbécil de Gilbert- ¿estas bien?- ella sigue mirándome como enojo._

_-Si-endulza su voz, eso me molesta- ya bajo- dice ahora mirándome con una sonrisa como si me estuviera desafiando._

_Se acerca a mi y sigue con esa sonrisa arrogante, ella esta parada enfrente de mi pero se inclina a la altura de mi rostro y lo único que nos separa son 5 centímetros de aire, se acerca mas y yo separo un poco mis labios pero ella se desvía hacia mi oído._

_-Esto no a terminado…. Preciosa- me dice susurrando en mi oído, siento una corriente a lo largo de mi espalda cuando la escucho, se separa de mi y me sigue mirando con esa sonrisa, se da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta para por fin salir._

_Fin Flashback_

Después de eso ella regreso para terminar y olvidar nuestras pequeñas venganzas, que a decir verdad no se como rayos le hice para poder controlarme, eso es como logro personal o algo así, en fin.

Aun cuando pensé que esa tonta venganza había terminado, ella me ignora y no es un día ni dos , ya lleva casi un mes ignorándome y como si fuera poco se la vive pegada al idiota de Gilbert y cuando no esta pegada a él estamos con todos nuestros amigos y Robbie, ¿qué? Por mas enojada que este no significa que ah, olvídalo Jade tienes cosa mas importantes en que preocuparte como por ejemplo que esa tonta de Vega te sigue ignorando. Al parecer en los últimos días mi mal humor a aumentado.

Voy caminando en medio del pasillo cuando me encuentro con algo que realmente ya no me sorprende, Vega y Gilbert platicando en su casillero de ella, me dirijo a mi casillero y empiezo a guardar algunas cosas mientras los miro de reojo, ellos están riendo ¡están riendo!, esto se acabo si tengo que secuestrarla para poder estar un rato a solas lo haré, me acerco con pasos decididos pero a mitad de mi destino alguien interviene y me hace chocar haciendo que el cayera al piso, lo volteo a ver con una mirada aparentemente tranquila pero aun así fría.

-Lo-lo siento Jade- me dice nervioso- no me golpes- me dice cubriéndose

No digo nada y lo sigo mirando, cruzo mis brazos y me recargo en una pierna, él sigue sin moverse lo cual me desespera.

-¿Te vas a parar o no?-le digo monótonamente, me regresa a ver sorprendido de que aun no lo mate- PARATE!- el se para rápidamente y aun se ve asustado, a lo cual yo solo suspiro- no te voy hacer nada- le digo para que se tranquilice pero al parecer este chico es muy nervioso, como lo pensé.

-Gracias- dice en casi un susurro, lo miro confundida.

-¿por qué?-

-Bueno por perdonarme- me dice ahora con un poco menos de miedo, lo miro mal y se tensa nuevamente a lo cual yo solo sonrio- tu sonrisa es muy bonita- me dice para después reaccionar y agachar la cabeza con un sonrojo que apenas alcanzo a ver.

-Como sea- le digo aun con la sonrisa plantada en mi cara, aunque no es tan grande ahí esta- te veo en clases Bryan- el se ve sorprendido para luego salir corriendo no se a donde.

Me quedo parada ahí nuevamente pensando en lo lindo que es Bryan y en como hizo que mi mal humor bajara un poco, pero al levantar nuevamente mi mirada veo ahora a todos con Vega y Gilbert, lo que dije, me acerco a ellos.

-Holis Jade- dice Cat con su usual alegría

-Hola- solo respondo y los chicos regresan el saludo

-Bueno chicos quería decirles algo- dice Vega pasando de mi saludo y de mi nuevamente.

-¿!que es!? ¿!que es!? ¿!que es!?- dice Cat emocionadamente.

-Calma rojita-

-Bueno-dice nerviosa- no se si sabrán que Gilbert y yo aahm…. Bueno Gilbert y yo somos novios- dice emocionada y para mi eso no es emocionante para nada, no se que hacer ni que decir.

¿¡QUE CARAJO ACABA DE DECIR!?

* * *

Oh enserio espero que les haya gustado, y gracias…


	12. Chapter 12: ¿QUE SEREMOS?

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

Novios esa el palabra que se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

¿novios? ¿quiénes?

-como que quienes- me dice Cat, al parecer no solo lo pensé si no que también lo exprese- pues obvio que Gilbert y Tori- dice alegremente- que bien se ven juntos- y juro que quise golpearla pero es mi mejor amiga- ¿te sientes bien Jade?-voltea a decirme preocupada.

No respondo solo me quedo ahí parada esperando a que pase algo, y realmente no se lo que quiero que pase. Pero al parecer no estoy dispuesta a solo esperar que mágicamente suceda algo, ya que inesperadamente tomo la muñeca de Vega y la llevo lejos de ahí, aun cuando me doy cuenta de lo que hice no me detengo y sigo arrastrando a Vega hasta encontrar un lugar tranquilo que al parecer es donde Cat se quedo a vivir durante un tiempo, hasta en ese momento solté la muñeca de Vega y solo me quedo parada sin voltearla a ver y nos sumimos en un silencio, después de por lo menos 5 minutos así, me digno a voltear y ella esta recargada a la pared con los brazos y piernas cruzados con la mirada agachada y nuevamente me quedo parada sin decir nada pero al menos ella alzo la mirada encarándome, esto me pone un poco mas incomoda de lo que ya estaba, su mirada no cesa es mas parece que con cada segundo que pasa su mirada se intensifica como si quisiera atravesarme con ella.

-¿qué es eso de que son novios?- rompiendo ese silencio, al parecer no le agrado para nada que empezara con eso pues sus cejas se alzan al máximo y por poco abre su boca.

-¿enserio?- me dice un poco incrédula a lo que esta escuchando- ¿¡enserio!?- vuelve a repetir pero ahora molesta- ¿¡enserio Jade!?-

-que no lo dije suficientemente claro Vega- le digo irritada.

-no puedo creerlo- dice aun mas incrédula por lo que acabo de decir-¿para eso me trajiste aquí? Solo para cuestionarme mi noviazgo-

-contesta- le digo fríamente

-pues es así, somos novios no hay nada mas que decir- me dice calmándose poco a poco.

-pero no lo entiendo-

-¿que parte no entiendes?, para mi y nuestros amigos es lo suficientemente claro- me dice ahora poniendo esa sonrisa creída, solo atino a apretar fuertemente mis dientes.

Me acerco peligrosamente pero aun con eso Vega sostiene la sonrisa pero ahora descruzando sus piernas, cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

-entonces que pasara- le digo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿pasar? ¿pasar sobre que?- me dice aun con una sonrisa ladeada mas grande sabiendo a lo que me refiero y burlándose de mi por eso, ella quiere que lo diga.

-no te hagas la tonta Vega-

-realmente siempre me dices que soy una tonta así que no veo porque ahora repentinamente lo entenderé- me dice aun burlándose de mi.

-tch!- ella suelta una pequeña risa a lo que la fulmino con la mirada

-Vamos Jade dilo!-

-¿decir que?- realmente no lo quiero decir

-esta bien, como quieras, bueno si no hay nada mas que decir me retiro- dice pero al ver que no me muevo ni un centímetro, ella no sabe como escapar- te puedes mover- me dice fuertemente.

-no quiero- suelta un suspiro y pone sus manos sobre mis hombros para alejarme sin embargo yo aprovecho esto y sostengo sus muñecas.

-suéltame Jade- me dice empujándome con sus manos sobre mi pecho, la sostengo mas fuerte.

-esta bien, si quieres que lo diga lo hare- suelto un suspiro y me preparo mentalmente para poder decirlo- ¿qué pasara… con nosotras?-lo ultimo lo termine susurrando, no sabia que esperar y tampoco sabia que quería.

-no va a pasar nada- dice tranquilamente, por un momento me quede en blanco, eso no me decía nada.

-entonces….-

-entonces nada, nosotras volvemos a como antes- eso me confunde aun mas, dios! Vega ¿porque eres tan difícil de entender?, no se si antes como cuando la trataba mal o antes como cuando empezamos lo que sea que teníamos, todavía sostengo sus muñecas cerca de mi pecho, ella no se mueve aun y se acerca lentamente- vamos Jade no pongas esa cara- dice mirándome a los ojos y muy cerca de mis labios- volvemos como si no tuviera novio- me dice para terminar besándome, un beso que no se si responder o no, ella pone mas fuerza en el beso al cual termino cediendo, ella se separa lentamente para recargar su frente sobre la mía.

-entonces ¿que pasara con tu novio?- digo un poco molesta, espero que no sea..

-nada seguiré teniendo un novio amable y a ti- me dice calmadamente para mostrar una sonrisa.

-no pensaras que hare eso, ¿verdad?- digo confiada y aflojando el agarre .

-entonces no podre hacer nada y esto queda aquí- me dice segura soltándose de mi.

-No sabia que eras así Vega- le digo con una sonrisa ladeada que la verdad salió por costumbre mas que por otra cosa.

-te lo dije West, tu no sabes nada de mi- me dice ahora pasando sus brazos sobre mi cuello para acercarse nuevamente a mis labios.

\- aun no he dicho que si-

-mmm entonces tómalo como un beso de despedida- me dice para luego besarme nuevamente, pasa su lengua sobre mi labio inferior con lo cual accede a mi boca, la tomo por la cintura, nuestras lenguas parecen no querer separarse pero el humano necesita oxigeno y terminamos separándonos.

-no creo que sea correcto engañar a tu novio- digo sin soltarla aun.

-tu la malvada bruja del oeste, me dice ¿que haga cosas buenas?- dice sonriendo aun mas grande- wow estoy impresionada-

-tonta- le digo para besarla nuevamente.

-tenemos- le doy otro beso-que- beso-regresar-beso.

-no quiero-

-vamos, continuamos en la tarde-

-esta bien- le digo para poder darle el ultimo beso y soltarla.

Nosotras íbamos de regreso a nuestros casilleros, no se porque regresamos si hace 10 minutos que toco el timbre para entrar a clases, no tiene caso entrar.

-Vamos a almorzar- me dice Vega después de dejar sus cosas en su casillero..

Solo asiento a lo que dice y nos dirigimos al café asfalto pero yo tengo otros planes así que sostengo a Vega de su muñeca y la jalo hacia mi auto.

-¿a dónde vamos?- me dice un poco sorprendida.

-a Almorzar-

-pero porque afuera-

-y ¿por qué no?, quiero decir nos queda como 2 horas para nuestra siguiente clase-

-¿qué? Claro que…aaa el almuerzo, es cierto-

Después de que Vega se subiera a mi auto, arranco para dirigirme al comedor del otro día, realmente me gusto la comida que dan ahí, al estacionar mi auto y bajarme, volteo pues Vega no se ha bajado así que me acerco a su puerta y la abro.

-Vamos-

-¿Otra vez aquí?- me dice molesta

-si, me gusta la comida que dan aquí-

-no será que te gusta otra cosa- dice susurrando pero la alcance a oír sin embargo no digo nada y doy la vuelta para dirigirme a la entrada.

Al sentarme, la misma mesera del otro día me atiende.

-Buenos días- dice hastiada.

\- Buenos días- la mesera voltea a verme y sonreí.

-oh! Eres tu, hola,- me dice nerviosamente.

-hola, podrías traerme un café-

-uumm si claro-se da la vuelta pero no se mueve y nuevamente voltea a verme- oye, no quiero incomodarte pero realmente quiero conocerte- dice tímidamente y ¿qué le paso a la chica atrevida del otro dia?.

-mira no quiero ser desagradable pero…-

-por favor!- dice en un tono mas alto- enserio me encantaría ser tu amiga- lo dudo un poco, es decir, es raro.

-ah esta bien- ella levanta la mirada con una gran sonrisa- pero podrías traerme mi café-

-claro- se da la vuelta pero otra vez se regresa- tienes mi numero, llámame cuando quieras- me dice ahora si para ir por mi café.

-¿qué fue todo eso?- me dice Vega detrás de mi y suena molesta., al fin decidió bajar del auto.

-nada, Melissa que insiste en ser mi amiga-

-¿y porque aceptaste?- se sienta en frente.

-siempre es bueno conocer gente- le digo calmadamente.

-pero a ti no te agrada la gente-

-lo que digas- Melissa regresa con mi café.

-aquí tienes umm….-

-Jade, me llamo Jade-

-aquí tienes Jade- me dice con una encantadora sonrisa, Vega tose disimuladamente y Melissa voltea a verla- puedo tomar su orden- dice ahora seria.

Después de nuestro pequeño almuerzo, Vega y yo regresamos a clases, en cuanto entramos a HA, ella desapareció después de tomar sus cosas y yo me dirijo a mi clase y que ganas de empezar con historia. Cuando entro al salón Bryan esta ya sentado así que me siento a su lado.

-Hola Bryan- digo fríamente y el volteo a verme sorprendido.

-Hola Jade- me dice un poco mas tranquilo que otras veces- uum oye Jade yo aa yo – empieza a balbucear lo cual me desespera.

-Habla de una vez!- le digo mas fuerte y el se queda paralizado- tranquilo, soy mala pero no te voy a comer o eso creo- le digo para soltar una sonrisa maliciosa, el se pone aun mas blanco, esto realmente es cansado- no te voy a hacer nada- el se relaja un poco pero aun se ve nervioso.

-Quería preguntarte si tu aaa- le miro como diciendo "no otra vez"- si tu ¿quisierasalirconmigo?- dice rápidamente para luego agachar la cabeza- aa qui—quiero decir si tu aa quisieras ir-ir con-conmigo al nozu hoy por la tarde, solo si si tu quieres- no pensé que diría eso, wow seria interesante ir con él, pero voy a pasar la tarde con Vega.

-n..- cuando estoy a punto de responder me llega un mensaje y que sorpresa es e Vega

De: Vega

Lo siento no podremos continuar lo de esta mañana, saldré con Gilbert por la tarde, pero puedes llegar a la noche ;)

Tonta Vega

-Claro, ¿a que hora pasas por mi?-

* * *

espero que les guste y disfruten el capitulo, también espero no sacar mucho a Jade de su papel, gracias a los que comentan también a los chicos(as) que dan follow y favoritos también a los que leen.


	13. Chapter 13: CURIOSIDAD

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

Después de la invitación de Bryan y un regaño de nuestra profesora, salimos de clases quedando que Bryan pasaría por mi en la tarde, no estaba segura de esto pero me daba curiosidad lo que haría él en nuestra "cita" (si se le puede decir así), mantenía una curiosidad indescriptible hacia el chico.

Bryan es un chico al que me encanta molestar y ponerle nervioso, esta por mas decir que es un chico muy guapo y que se ve tierno cuando se pone nervioso, es un encanto diferente al que tenia Beck, él es tímido y tierno eso lo hace ver aun mas guapo, no entiendo mi atracción hacia él o mejor dicho mi curiosidad hacia él.

Salí al estacionamiento para poder ir a casa y descansar un poco, cuando me encontré con una escena desagradable, ahí esta Vega con su nuevo novio y sentí como mi estomago se contrajo como si fuera a devolver, no sabia porque reaccionaba así, si después de todo yo acepte que fuera así, pero al parecer eso no era todo y podía sentirme peor al verlos besarse, preferí dirigirme a mi auto sin prestarles atención.

Al estar frente al volante y levantar mi vista hacia donde se encontraban, me tope con la mirada de Vega mientras que Gilbert la sostenía entre sus brazos, no quería sentir de nuevo esa senacion desagradable en mi cuerpo y salí de ahí rápidamente.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con la sorpresa que mi madre estaba en casa y en cuanto se acerco a mi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto rudamente sin pretenderlo.

-Hola Hija, ¿Cómo estas? Yo bien gracias- me dice calmadamente y con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no estas en el trabajo?- digo suavemente.

-Salí temprano, ¿Quieres salir a comer?, vamos a pasar una tarde juntas- me dice amablemente.

-No puedo, ya quede con alguien- pone una mueca triste

-y yo pensando en que estarías libre- luego dice susurrando- como siempre-

-¿Qué?!- Le digo fuertemente

-Nada hija, tranquila o te arrugaras- dice con una sonrisita y decido no discutir con ella, de todas formas esta mujer es así

-Como sea, ¿y mi padre?-

-Oh! Cierto, iré a buscarlo y sacarlo un rato de su trabajo- dice con una sonrisa, mi padre siempre le ofrece lo que sea a mi madre, lo se, es extraño que ese hombre muestre algo mas que frialdad- bueno te veo mas tarde y diviértete- me dice con una gran sonrisa para luego salir de la casa.

Al verla salir subo las escaleras, al entrar en mi habitación sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo, cuando lo saco y veo que es un mensaje de Vega, me invadió una sensación de incomodidad, empeoro cuando leo su mensaje.

De: Vega

Hola Jade ¿vas a venir por la noche?

Después de pensarlo un poco me decido por contestarle el mensaje

Yo:

¿Qué? ¿También? ¿lo vas a cancelar?

Vega:

No seas tonta, solo quería estar preparada ;)

Yo:

No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.

2 min. Después

Vega

Por favor Jade no hagas un berrinche por esto, sabes que no puedo negarle una cita eso seria raro.

Yo:

Claro como no puedes inventar una excusa, de todas formas no estoy haciendo ningún berrinche.

Vega

No puedo, ya no quiero mentirle mas.

Ese mensaje me dejo totalmente en blanco, no sabia como tomar ese mensaje, antes de pensarlo mas otro mensaje llega.

Vega:

Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres venir?

Yo:

Te dije que tengo cosas que hacer.

Vega

Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto eso solo es una excusa.

Yo:

Como quieras pero voy a salir.

Vega

Salir? Salir con quien?

5 min. Después.

Vega

Jade!, con quien vas a salir?

10 min. Después.

Vega

Jade te hice una pregunta contéstame, con quien vas a salir?!

10 min. Después.

Vega

Vas a salir con esa tal Melissa cierto?, eso no me agrada, dime que no eres tan idiota como para no darte cuenta lo que quiere contigo, de todas formas haz lo que quieras.

Después de ese mensaje me dio ganas de dejarle en claro nuevamente quien es Jade West, nadie me habla de esa forma y menos Vega aun con todo lo que ha pasado, pero ahora tengo que tomar un baño porque después iré con Bryan.

Al terminar de bañarme y entrar a mi cuarto, suena mi celular que esta sobre la cama, me apresuro a tomarlo pero al darme cuenta que es una llamada de Vega dejo que entre a buzón. Termino de cambiarme y poner mi maquillaje de colores obscuros, solo lo necesario; mi celular no a dejado de sonar pero veo que sigue siendo Vega así que no lo tomo, vuelve a sonar y esto ya me tiene harta así que lo tomo para que me deje en paz, esta vez es diferente el que me llama es Bryan para decirme que ya me esta esperando afuera de mi casa.

Al salir de casa y ver a Bryan parado con un ramo de flores muy pequeño pero muy lindo cuando me acerque a él, me extendió el ramo hasta que lo tomé y distinguí una gardenia, 2 lila amarillas y 2 lirios amarillos, me gusto aunque odio el amarillo en realidad, no comente nada acerca del color de estas, él me invito a subir a su auto.

En realidad no cruzamos muchas palabras en el auto, no sabia que comentar y el apretaba demasiado el volante. Cuando llegamos al nozu el se bajo y me espero cerca de mi puerta, esto es un poco aburrido; entramos y nos sentamos en una de las mezas que están a la izquierda de la entrada; después de ordenar y quedarnos otros 10 minutos en silencio me harte.

-Y entonces ¿Cuál es tu plan?- le suelto monótonamente y el palidece-¿te vas a quedar toda la noche en silencio?- parece recuperar un poco su color sin embargo sigue nervioso.

-No no, es solo que te invite a salir pe-pero a-aun no se nada de ti- me dice agachando la mirada- pe-pero la forma qu-que te comportas me gusta-

-Así que eres masoquista- suelto con una sonrisa ladeada

-NO!- Se sonroja- no, quiero decir aamm que eres fuerte, te esfuerzas por lo que quieres y además tienes talento, a pesar de lo que haces pasar a los demás eres buena en lo que te gusta- me dice aun mas sonrojado, me quedo en silencio un momento sin saber como contestar a lo que acaba de decir- pero si pudieras dejar de asustarme- suelta con la mirada agachada, yo sonrio de lado.

-eso no va a pasar-

-lo sabia- dice soltando un suspiro.

-Así que… ¿has estado observándome?- el levanta la mirada y se vuelve a sonrojar, este chico enserio.

Después de unos minutos.

-¿te gustaron las flores?- dice nervioso

-si-

-¿enserio?!-

-claro-

-en realidad no sabia que darte tu no eres como las demás chicas y bueno pensé que me botarías las flores en la cara- yo suelto una pequeña risa, lo que dice suena mucho a mi pero en realidad mi curiosidad me permitió recibirlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle, siento que tocan mi hombro y al voltear ver quien se atrevía a tocarme y quien mas iba a ser, si no, Vega con el idiota. Siento como sube rápidamente mi enojo.

-Buenas Tardes- dice Vega con una sonrisa enorme de esas sonrisas que no me agradan

-Hola!- dice Bryan

-¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?- dice Vega y veo como Gilbert la voltea a ver extrañado.

-Cla-claro- dice Bryan dudando.

-Pero mejor Vamos a lo sillones del fondo, ahí hay mas espacio- dice Gilbert naturalmente.

Bryan se para y me ofrece una mano, que la tomo no sabiendo el porque, pero escucho como alguien suelta un bufido.

Esto se va a volver una pesadilla…

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer y dejar comentarios, lo siento si me tarde un poco pero paso algo inesperado y no creo que se solucione aun, así que tardare un poco mas no mucho o eso espero.

* * *

**Qaths10: **Lo siento por no contestar a tiempo jamas, espero que te agrade este capitulo, mmm en cuanto a Tori en la serie tiene tintes raros jaja espero que no te desagrade y eso jajaja.

**Vizho: **Jajaja tienes razón y espero no se enrede mas, espero te guste.


	14. Chapter 14: ¿CITA?

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

Después de acomodarnos en la nueva mesa, quedando yo en el rincón y a mi lado Bryan, enfrente de mi estaba Vega y a su lado Gilbert, todo esta en absoluto silencio, es cuando me pongo a pensar cuanto mas tardara nuestra orden.

-Así que están en….. ¿una cita?- dice Vega con su sonrisita tonta y sin embargo se le nota irritada.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- suelto molesta, ella me iba a responder cuando llego el mesero a dejar la orden, después de que Vega y Gilbert ordenaran empezamos a comer.

Siento que algo se desliza a lo largo de mi pierna y volteo a ver a Vega, ella me da una sonrisa burlona y levanta una de sus cejas, yo hago el mejor intento de ignorarla. Nuestra mesa esta inundada en un molesto silencio, pero aun con esto Vega sigue molestándome.

-mmm ¿y desde cuando salen?- suelta Vega.

-eh… um no sabría si….- empieza a decir Bryan.

-Que te importa- suelto tajantemente.

-Ah?- dice Vega haciendo una mueca triste, que es falsa- pero me da curiosidad-

-Pues guárdatela- digo fríamente.

-Jade! No tienes que ponerte así- me dice ya un poco irritada.

-Entonces no me hables-

-Bien!- me dice alzando la voz- sabes…-

-uhhmm!- me quejo.

-No existe una buena razón para que tu y yo estemos aquí sentadas y no tengamos una conversación-

-Tengo una razón-

-¿Qué es…-

-No me agradas-

-Enserio?!- me dice volviendo a ella esa sonrisita estúpida.

-Si enserio!, sabes que….- estaba a punto de gritarle.

-¿Y como te ha ido? Gilbert- dice Bryan deteniendo mi ataque de furia.

-Ehm…. Bien bien, hace mucho que no hablamos, ¿Cómo te va en tus clases de gimnasia?-

-¿Practicas Gimnasia?- lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa ladeada y el me mira e inmediatamente se sonroja.

-si-si, no creo que sea bueno que lo sepas- me dice agachando su cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- le digo aun con mi sonrisa.

-Bueno mmm tu sabes, no quiero que te burles de mi- suelto una risa corta

-No encuentro alguna razón para hacer eso, es un deporte- el alza la cabeza con una mirada aliviada para después soltar una risa.-

-un deporte para chicas- todos en la mesa volteamos a ver a Vega sorprendidos por el comentario estúpido que hizo, mi enojo empezó a subir a tal punto que preferí levantarme a hacer algo que no quería.

-Me das permiso Bryan-digo fríamente y el esta con una mirada triste- por favor- acerco mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricio suavemente, a lo cual el se para y me deja pasar, sin antes sostener mi muñeca antes de que me vaya- voy al tocador- digo suavemente y el me suelta.

Me doy la vuelta y voy directamente al tocador apretando mis puños a cada paso que doy, conteniendo toda mi ira. Pero que rayos le pasa a Vega, ¿es idiota o que?, voy directo al lavabo y levanto mi vista encontrándome con mi reflejo en el espejo y darme cuenta que mis cejas están fruncidas y mi mandíbula volviendo mis facciones rígidas al punto que empieza dolerme la cara, dirijo mis manos a la llave para después mojarme la cara y relajarme un poco antes de volver, me recargo en el lavamanos unos segundos para después volver mi vista al espejo y relajar mis facciones y parecer impasible. Aun después de 10 minutos no logro relajarme del todo y sigo en el baño recargada en una de las paredes de este, escucho como la puerta se abre y es momento de irme, apenas logro separarme de la pared para encontrarme a Vega frente a mi, avanzo y paso junto a ella para salir.

-Vamos Jade- suelta suavemente- no es para tanto- me volteo furiosa y avanzo hacia ella que ahora esta dándome la cara.

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?!- suelto cada vez molesta-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?!

-Si!, no se ni porque te enojas, tu también hubieras echo ese comentario- tiene razón no se porque estoy tan molesta.

-Pero no lo hice -

-JA! Claro y es raro siendo tu la bruja mala del oeste- me acerco a ella rápidamente y la empujo, intento hacerlo de nuevo pero me sostiene de las muñecas-¿Qué intentas demostrar?-

-esa es mi frase, tu eres la que estas diciendo idioteces-

-y tu estas comportándote vehemente y sentimental- baja la mirada aun sosteniendo mis muñecas para luego susurrar- y dices que yo soy la idiota- levanta la vista para atravesarme con esta, en mi estomago aparece un vació, como si tuviera vértigo.

Ella se acerca lentamente a mis labios, cuando esta a centímetros aparto mi cara, ella suelta un suspiro pesado y se acerca a mi cuello depositando besos cortos hasta llegar a mi oreja y besar el lóbulo.

-No te enojes- dice susurrando causándome un estremecimiento- perdóname- dice aun mas suave para luego soplar en mi oreja, sujeta con una mano ambas muñecas y con la otra toma mi mentón, me obliga a mirarla, se que puedo soltarme pero pareciera como si mis fuerzas hubieran desaparecido en ese momento, se acerca hasta que por fin mis labios se pegan a los suyos y pareciera que lo estuviera esperando todo el día pues no me separo de ella y le contesto el beso con mas intensidad, ella suelta mis muñecas para luego dirigir sus brazos a mi cuello y los míos a su cintura, al separarnos un instante-¿ me-beso- per –beso-donas?- dice dulcemente.

No le respondo y vuelvo a besarla fuertemente, ella empieza a retroceder hasta que chocamos con la pared, lamo su labio inferior y ella abre ligeramente su boca, lo cual aprovecho para mandar un espía a su boca, ella se aferra a mi cuello enterrando sus uñas en mi nuca, lo cual provoca un ligero ardor haciendo que mi deseo por ella aumente, a cada momento nuestras respiraciones se vuelven agitadas y pesadas, no quiero separarme de ella y tampoco quiero volver a la mesa donde se encuentra el idiota de su novio; sin embargo, tenemos que hacerlo, me separo lentamente de ella dándole besos cada vez mas cortos, me separo totalmente de su boca pero no de su cuerpo que se siente tan malditamente bien bajo el mío, pego su frente con la mía y la miro directamente a los ojos, perdiéndome en color caramelo de ellos, cuando la miro así, cada vez me hundo mas en ellos, como si fueran arenas movedizas, no habiendo escapatoria ni salida.

-No quiero regresar- dice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Yo tampoco- susurro nuevamente cerca de su boca dándole un beso suave y lento -yo tampoco- suelto nuevamente.

-Sin embargo tenemos que hacerlo ¿verdad?- me dice con una mirada triste aun pegada a mi frente.

-Así es- tocan la puerta una y otra vez

-¿Chicas?...¿Están bien?- escucho la voz de Bryan- llevan mucho tiempo ahí dentro-

-Ya salimos- mi voz suena ronca.

-Esta bien….. no se maten por favor!-

-Yo te quiero matar- dice Vega con una sonrisa- a besos- susurra en mi oído.

-Esta noche iré a tu casa- digo en su oído- ten la ventana abierta-

Me separo de ella y me volteo al espejo, acomodo un poco mi ropa y mi cabello para luego salir.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto enserio, y tengo algo que no me deja continuarlo cómodamente y eso es mi mente jajaja, gracias a los que comentan, a los que le dan favoritos y seguir….espero que lo sigan leyendo….


	15. Chapter 15: EXTRAÑO?

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

**.**

* * *

Estoy acostada mirando el techo, como si este tuviera respuestas, ja….. ¿Qué respuestas?... no lo se.

Después de estar esperando 20 minutos aquí, no se que mas hacer, así que solo me dedico a dar vueltas en la cama, hasta aburrirme de esto también, cruzando los brazos debajo de mi cabeza y mirar el techo nuevamente, paso otros 10 minutos así pero por fin escucho la puerta abrirse lentamente, esto no hace que me mueva de mi posición, los pasos se escuchan a lo largo de la habitación, no me muevo en absoluto, no me interesa, esta vez los pasos se escuchan cada vez mas cerca de la cama.

-¿Qué miras?-

-Nada en especial- digo aun sin moverme y sin quitar mi mirada del techo.

-Entonces….- no dice nada mas.

Después de 2 minutos que no suelta nada y que yo tampoco me muevo, se desespera y se sienta ahorcadas sobre mi cintura apoyando sus manos a mis costados, logrando así cubrir mi vista sobre el techo haciendo que la mire directamente al rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-no pasa nada….¿debería pasar algo?-

-no en realidad-

Nos quedamos un momento mas en esa posición, yo sin moverme y ella sin despegar su vista de la mía. Sus brazos ceden y ella se acerca lentamente hasta depositar un beso suave en mis labios para luego regresar a su posición original y mirarme nuevamente, no hago ningún movimiento.

-¿Estas molesta?-

-¿Debería estarlo?-

Me analiza por unos minutos y niega con la cabeza sacando una risa entre dientes, no agrega nada mas, vuelve acercarse para presionar sus labios con los míos y dejarlos hay sin moverlos, yo tampoco hago ningún movimiento.

Ella se separa y esta vez se recuesta sobre mi dejando su cabeza a un lado de mi hombro izquierdo y sus manos sobre mi pecho, subo mis brazos hasta rodearla y apretarla cada vez mas contra mi.

.

* * *

Después de haber salido del baño con una expresión neutra, me acerco a la mesa donde el idiota esta hablando con un Bryan animado, parecen tener una conversación muy amena bueno al menos ellos están disfrutando esta especie de cita doble. Cuando Gilbert me ve acercarme cambia su expresión alegre con una seria, no se porque… y la verdad para lo que me importa.

Estoy a lado de la mesa y Bryan me nota, se levanta y me da invitación a que tome asiento nuevamente, sin embargo yo niego, él se queda pensativo.

-Tengo que irme… surgió algo-

-Ok-dice un poco desanimado- deja pago la cuenta-le extiendo la mano con un par de dólares, el sonríe y niega con la cabeza- por favor déjame hacerlo- se da la vuelta antes de que refute.

Gilbert cambia de expresión y ahora tiene una sonrisa idiota, esto me hace rodar los ojos pues me imagino la razón de esto, se para rápidamente cuando Vega esta cerca de él, le toma la mano y la invita a sentarse lo cual Vega corresponde con una sonrisita igual de idiota que la de él. No me quedo viendo mucho los mimos de ese par pues siento como Bryan toca mi hombro.

-¿Nos vamos?- dice con una sonrisa mas confiada que al principio.

-¿A dónde van?- dice Vega con un tono demandante… ¿Qué pasa con ella?.

-No te interesa-digo antes de que Bryan pueda contestar, Vega solo rueda los ojos con fastidio.

-Hasta luego chicos- se despide amablemente Bryan.

-Adiós amigo….Jade-

\- Adiós- suelta amargamente Vega.

Me doy media vuelta y me encamino rápidamente, Bryan me alcanza e intenta decir algo pero sin embargo no lo hace.

Al llegar a mi casa ninguno de los dos sabe como despedirse por lo cual aun me encuentro en su coche.

-mmmm…. ¿te la pa-pasaste bien?- dice recuperando el nerviosismo de mas temprano, lo volteo a ver y el casi se pone a temblar, lo cual me saca una sonrisa.

-Si- se le iluminan los ojos y recupera una sonrisa- fue interesante-

-genial- susurra sin embargo lo alcanzo a escuchar- ¿en-entonces nos…. Vemos luego?-

-claro- digo y me acerco a él, se vuelve a poner nervioso y creo que comienza a sudar, le doy un beso en la mejilla para luego alejarme y ver como exhala con fuerza, este chico enserio me….. es interesante.

Me bajo del auto y me encamino a la entrada de mi casa.

Siento mi bolsillo vibrar, saco mi celular para ver quien era y quien mas iba a ser, si no Vega.

De: Vega

Si vendrás a mi casa ¿cierto?

No contesto y saco mis llaves para por fin poder entrar a mi casa, descansar un rato para después ir a la de Vega.

-Wow, jamás pensé ver el día que Jade fuera taaan mmmm…. ¿Cómo decirlo?, tal vez amm ¿dócil?- ríe – no no, eso no es, mmmm ¿entonces cual es la palabra? Sentimental?... bueno como sea- vuelve a reir, ah…..esto no puede ser verdad.

-¿Qué quieres?- suelto fríamente, enserio me esta empezando a dar dolor de cabeza.

-Solo quería visitar a mi "amiga"- me doy la vuelta y veo como sonríe socarronamente- y asegurarme que lo que escuche no es mentira, claro también de asegurarme de que estas bien- sigue con esa sonrisa odiosa.

-No era necesario-

-Claro que es necesario… lo sabes, mmm de todas formas, ¿no preguntaras lo que escuche?-

-No me interesa lo que escuchaste y lo que no- Se le borra la sonrisa y en cambio pone una expresión seria. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, esto me esta hartando- Si eso es todo,… hasta luego-

-No!, ¿no puedo pasar un rato mas contigo?, te vine a visitar-

-Estoy cansada-

-Claro… ¿y como no estarlo? Después de haber ido a una cita-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿No fui lo suficientemente claro?- esto es una idiotez, lo que me faltaba hoy.

-Lo fuiste, pero no se cual es tu problema, solo no quiero hablar eso es todo-

-¿No quieres o él no te deja?- dice ahora con un tono mas molesto, ¿de que carajo esta hablando?.

-¿Eres imbécil?-

-No-

-Pues lo pareces, y no se que es lo que pretendes –

-¿No te das cuenta?-

-¿Sobre que?- tiene una sonrisa o mejor dicho intenta una.

-Nada… olvídalo- baja la vista al suelo- tienes razón después hablamos- dice levantando nuevamente la vista para después dar media vuelta y perderse en la oscuridad de las calles.

¿Pero que carajo acaba de pasar?, soy yo o ¿todo el mundo habla en clave?, si…. Definitivamente soy yo.

Suelto un suspiro para después entrar a casa, al entrar me doy cuenta que mis padres no han regresado, si es que se fueron a comer. Subo a mi cuarto para buscar lo necesario y volver a salir pero esta vez a la casa de Vega, me siento un momento sobre mi cama para después recostarme y dejar mis pies sobre el suelo, no se lo que quiso decir Beck y no creo saberlo, eso me frustra, me levanto rápidamente antes de que mi humor cambie.

Salgo de mi casa y en vez de tomar el auto, me voy caminando a la casa de Vega, solo quiero hacer tiempo mientras ella llega a casa y se despide del idiota.

Empiezo a distinguir la casa de Vega, no se si trepar el árbol o tocar la puerta, creo que estoy harta de tomar el árbol además de que ya tengo algunos raspones, pero ¿Qué le diré a los padres de Vega?... no importa que se las arregle ella, no quiero tener mas raspones.

Cuando estoy a punto de tocar el timbre de la casa de los Vega, escucho el motor de un auto y por reflejo doy la vuelta, me doy cuenta que es Vega y su novio. Veo al idiota bajarse y dar la vuelta al coche para ayudarla a bajar, que ridiculez; se acercan lentamente hacia mi, ellos no me han notado, Vega tiene su brazo entrelazado con el, se acercan entre sonrisas y susurros al oído; a cada momento que miro siento que algo dentro de mi se va vaciando, al igual que un incesante martilleo en mi cabeza.

-¿Jade?- dice Vega –¿Qué haces aquí?- esto es realmente molesto.

-Cómo que, que hago aquí- suelto molesta- no lo recuerdas- ella se ve nerviosa como si fuera a tirar su teatro- nuestro trabajo que tenemos que entregar- se ve un poco mas aliviada.

-Lo había olvidado por completo- dice simulando una cara sorprendida, pensé que no eras buena mintiendo, se voltea hacia su novio- lo siento amor, no lo recordaba- dice con una sonrisa suave.

-No te preocupes, otro día será pero no me negaras estar solo un rato ¿cierto?- bufo y ellos me voltean a ver.

-Al menos puedes abrir la puerta ¿no?- ella reacciona y abre la puerta dejándome pasar.

-¿Puedes esperarme en mi cuarto?- mas que pregunta parecía una orden pero claro que yo no sigo ordenes.

-¿Y si no quiero?-

-Jade- dice con advertencia, no le hago caso y sigo parada en medio de la sala- te lo recompensare-

-Con café durante 2 semanas- le propongo.

-Esta bien- suelta con fastidio.

Empiezo a subir por las escaleras pero antes escucho algo que me llama la atención.

-¿Por qué dejas que te trate así?- dice con fastidio Gilbert.

El novio actuando como héroe, que fastidio, subo rápidamente y me recuesto en la cama de Vega.

* * *

.

Hace un rato que ninguna de las dos nos movemos y temo que ella se quede dormida, aun no quiero dormir.

-No quiero dormir aun- Escucho en forma de susurro, sigo sin moverme al igual que ella- Quiero quedarme así- yo igual…..

Empieza a timbrar mi celular, ella se separa de mi para mirarme otra vez y suplicarme con los ojos que no conteste, pero mi celular no deja de sonar y no parece que vaya a parar, me siento recargándome sobre la cabecera de la cama y dejándola aun ahorcadas sobre mi, elevo un poco mas mi mandíbula dejando un beso sobre su frente para después estirar mi brazo al buro donde deje antes mi celular.

-Bueno- ella esta mirándome atentamente.

**-Bueno, Jade, ¿Estas bien?-**

-Si, en un rato llego a casa- Vega me dirige una mirada triste y se acerca a mi, me abraza por el cuello.

-Quédate a dormir- termina susurrando en mi oído.

**-Esta bien mi amor, te espero en casa-**

-Me quedare a dormir en casa de Cat- no se porque le miento, si se que aun si le dijera la verdad me daría el permiso

**-¿Y con el permiso de quien?-**o tal vez no

-Madre…¿hablas enserio?- intento sonar seria.

**-Puedes quedarte- dice soltando una risa- pero recuerda no acercarte mucho al cuarto de su hermano- si ella lo conoce y me conoce.**

-Esta bien, hasta mañana- Cuelgo antes de que me responda, se que no se enojara o eso quiero pensar. Tomo mi celular nuevamente para mandar un mensaje corto a la persona que mas confianza le tengo.

Para: Cat

No llames a mi casa porque se supone estoy durmiendo en la tuya.

Unos segundos después vuelve a sonar mi celular.

De: Cat

Claro pero ¿Por qué?.

Yo:

Por nada.

De: Cat

Jadeeey dime…

No conteste, lo apague antes de que Cat llenara mi bandeja con mensajes, deje mi celular nuevamente sobre el buro, Vega deja de abrazarme y me toma por la mandíbula, me mirarme fijamente, muevo mis manos hasta atrapar su cintura, ella se acerca lentamente a mi hasta besar suavemente mis labios, aprieto su cintura y la acerco mas a mi, muerde mi labio inferior para después separarse y jalarlo un poco, posa su frente contra la mía, vuelve a mirarme fijamente pero esto no dura mucho ya que toma mis labios entre los suyos, no es un beso desesperado, la falta de aire hace que nos separemos, nuestras respiraciones se vuelven pesadas; Antes de que vuelva a besarme la atrapo entre mis brazos y descanso mi cabeza en su hombro derecho, la sostengo mas fuerte para después soltarla y acunar sus mejillas con mis manos, la atraigo hacia mi y dejo un beso en su frente, la recuesto sobre la cama para después pararme.

-Tengo hambre- me encamino a su puerta, tomo el picaporte y volteo a verla- ¿Vienes?-

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo , siento si tarde mucho.


	16. Chapter 16: NO ESBUENO

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

Después de haber dejado a Vega en el cuarto, bajo a su cocina para encontrarme con algunos cojines del sofá regados por el suelo, siento una punzada en mi cabeza pero la ignoro, no quiero saber que paso, me acerco a su refrigerador para sacar lo necesario y preparar un sándwich, escucho unos pasos, giro mi cabeza para encontrarme a Vega parada en los últimos escalones de la escalera.

-¿quieres uno?- digo señalando los ingredientes que están sobre el mesón.

-Claro, gracias- dice con una sonrisa para luego acercarse al sofá y acomodar los cojines.

-¿Y tus padres?- suelto para luego buscar el café.

-Salieron con trina- dice cortante para acercarse a ver lo que hago, yo no le miro y sigo buscando el café- mi madre lo cambio de lugar- dice para acercarse a una gaveta que esta bajo el mesón- creo que sospechaba que alguien se lo estaba acabando- dice soltando una pequeña risa, que al parecer ya no me molestan tanto o ¿son diferentes a las habituales? No importa.

-Creo que tendré que comprarle uno- tomo el café que esta en las manos de Vega para poder hacerlo-¿quieres?-

-Si- dice con una sonrisa muy dulce.

Dejo a la cafetera hacer su trabajo mientras yo me concentro en preparar los sándwiches, ella no dice nada por lo menos en 5 minutos y eso me sorprende pues ella siempre tiene algo que decir, levanto mi mirada de lo que estaba haciendo para encontrarme con Tori…. ¿Tori?... como sea, ella estaba recargada detrás del mesón apoyando los codos en el filo de este y acunando sus mejillas entre sus manos observándome fijamente con una sonrisa, se veía como un niño cuando miraba con fascinación algún dulce, como si estuviera planeando algo y cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba extrañada, ella sonrío aun mas y eso causo una extraña sensación en mi.

-¿Qué?- le digo aun con esa sensacion.

-Nada- suelta con simpleza pero sin quitar esa sonrisa enorme.

No le presto mas atención y continuo con lo que deje pendiente, siento como unos brazos rodean mi cintura seguido de un beso.

-¿No puedes mantener la manos fuera de mi por unos segundos?- solo escucho una pequeña risa.

-Es inevitable- dice para apretar su agarre- mis manos no quieren salir fuera de ti- dice susurrando.

-Pero no podrás comer si no me sueltas-

-Lo contrario- deja un beso en mi cuello- si te suelto no podre comer- toma mi mandíbula con una de sus manos para luego besarme, me doy la vuelta sin que ella me suelte, ella me retranca sobre el mesón para luego presionarse contra mi, la separo lentamente, ella parece no querer ceder.

-Vamos Vega- pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros para poder separarla….. no me quiero separar, basta! De estos pensamientos..., ella se separa pero tiene un puchero- tengo hambre- ella aun sigue con esa expresión- y quita esa cara- casi grito- no me convencerás y lo sabes- lo cual hace que quite esa cara.

-tch…. Pensé que lo lograría- dice mordiendo uno de sus pulgares- el siempre cae con eso-

-Ja!... no me compares con ese idiota- termino de hacer los sándwiches y unos minutos después sirvo las dos tazas de café.

-Espera, no llenes mi vaso- dice para luego correr a su alacena y buscar algo con ahínco- lo quiero con crema- veo que trae un envase y vaccea dos cucharadas en su vaso.

-Como quieras- tomo la taza entre mis manos y lo acerco a mis labios pero antes de beberlo, saboreo su aroma, como me encanta esto- ¿vemos una película?-

-esta bien- se acerca a su sofá para buscar el control de la televisión.

-Pero no aquí- ella me voltea a ver y eleva una de sus cejas- en tu habitación- ella sonríe y se acerca a mi, toma su taza y el plato de los sándwiches.

Antes de darse la vuelta para ir a su habitación me da un beso corto en los labios, ella se va casi dando brincos a su habitación, yo solo sonrió de lado y me encamino junto a ella. Al entrar a su habitación cierro la puerta con seguro, no quiero levantarme con sorpresas.

-Jade vamos a ver la….-

-Yo escojo la película-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada…. Me lo debes- ella intenta abrir la boca pero le doy una mirada dura a lo que ella cede.

-Esta bien- dice en un tono triste- pero si no puedo dormir será tu culpa-

-Duermes siempre con lo mas terrorífico que puede existir en kilómetros a la redonda y ¿te da miedo una película?- ella levanta la mirada sorprendida para luego sonrojarse lo cual hace que me ría.

-tu no eres tan mala-susurra tan bajo que apenas la escucho, eso me saca una sonrisa, no me refería a mi, niego con la cabeza, creo que estoy empezando a idear cosas que no son.

-Como sea- me acerco a su cama y tomo el control, ella se sienta sobre la cama y deja el plato en medio de nosotras.

-Bueno….. no escojas una tan terrorífica-

Empiezo a buscar la película en la red….. realmente no se cual poner y tampoco se me ocurre una….. ya se cual.

-Esta….. esta bien- me recargo en la cabecera de la cama y tomo un sándwich, miro de reojo a Vega y me doy cuenta como empalidece un poco-¿No esta bien?- pregunto inocentemente, si claro, ella voltea a verme e intenta darme una sonrisa pero parece una mueca lo cual me hace reir.

-N-no, es-esta bien- ella ya iba a la mitad de su sándwich lo cual me sorprende.

Después de unos minutos termino mi sándwich al igual que Vega, retiro el plato lo dejo sobre su mesita de noche y me paro a apagar las luces para poder disfrutar la película, al voltear hacia la cama veo a una Tori…. De nuevo con eso, la veo con las colchas hasta la mitad de su cara y aferrándose a estas mirando la pantalla fijamente, esto me causa aun mas gracia, me recuesto nuevamente sobre la cabecera y ella se recuesta sobre mi pecho, yo deslizo mi brazo sobre su cintura mientras la otra acaricia su cabello, ella detiene un poco ese temblor de hace unos segundos y descansa sus brazos sobre mi abdomen.

Dejo de prestar atención a la película y me concentro en las expresiones de Victoria… prefiero decirlo así.

Se ve tan linda intentando no asustarse con la película, dejo un beso sobre su cabellera para después ponerme a jugar con esta, no importa lo que pasa en la película….yo ya la vi solo quería asustar un poco a Vega; cada vez que pasa una escena algo terrorífica ella se hunde en mi pecho…. Yo la protegeré de todo y todos…. Esto no esta bien.

Al terminar la película apago la televisión pero Victoria no parece que quiera dejar de temblar .

-Tranquila…. No va a pasar nada….. solo es una película- suelto suavemente en su oído, ella parece salir de su trance para voltear a verme con unos ojos llorosos, mi corazón siente pequeñas punzadas…. Esto no esta nada bien.

-Lo-lo se-

-¿Entonces porque lloras?- tiene pequeñas lagrimas en su rostro, no debí haber puesto esa película.

-No lo se- dice intentando limpiar sus lagrimas, sostengo suavemente sus manos para después acércame a ella y darle un suave beso salado, me acerco a sus ojos para depositar un beso en cada uno.

-Todo estará bien- digo al separarme de ella, no dice nada y se hunde en mi cuello, envuelve mi cintura con sus brazos y me pega a ella.

-No te vayas- dice susurrando.

-No lo hare-

Ninguna de las dos dice nada mas, nos quedamos en esa posición y ella cede al sueño aun abrazada a mi, no quiero hacerlo…. No quiero, mi cabeza me esta matando.

* * *

.

Lo siento, lo siento tanto…. Siento haberme tardado tanto enserio, no era mi intencion, espero que aun lo sigan leyendo, mi cabeza y problemas tecnicos no me dejaban avanzar,pensaba hacer este capitulo mas largo para compensar el tiempo pero simplemente siento que no va bien.

Gracias por leer y eso, tambien por dejar review espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.


	17. Chapter 17: SALIDA

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

**.**

El contraste de la habitación me desorienta, tomo asiento en la cama y paseo mi vista en toda la habitación hasta toparme con unos ojos color chocolate mirándome fijamente, entonces recuerdo donde estoy…. Tan raro, esos ojos no parecen perder detalle.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirándome?-

-Tu voz en la mañana es demasiado….Sexy-

Ella se acerca a mi y comienza a besarme, no me da tiempo a reaccionar ya que se esta sentando ahorcadas sobre mi.

-Tan temprano y con esta energía…. Me sorprendes Vega- digo burlonamente a lo que ella hace una mueca graciosa.

Ella no cede y vuelve a besarme pero esta vez con mas fuerza, se mueve hacia delante y me recuesta nuevamente sobre la cama con una mano toma mi nuca deslizándola hacia mi cabello y enredando su mano con este, mientras que yo tomo su cintura y deslizo mi mano bajo su enorme playera, ella suelta un sonoro suspiro, muerde un poco mi labio inferior a lo que yo respondo con un pequeño gruñido lo cual hace que ella sonría, muevo mi otra mano a su muslo alzando un poco mas esa playera, ella se separa de mis labios para dirigirse a mi cuello y dejar besos húmedos, muevo mi mano de su muslo para dirigirlo a su trasero y presionarla contra mi, ella suelta un gemido y recuesta su cabeza sobre mi hombro, no lo pienso mas y le doy la vuelta dejándola recostada.

Vuelvo a besarla esta vez mas desesperada, ella envuelve sus brazos sobre mi cuello, acomodo una de mis piernas entre las de ella y ejerzo presión primero suavemente, ella comienza a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo, comienzo a besar su cuello y después dar lamidas hasta la base de su mandíbula, ella aumenta la velocidad de sus caderas, siento como sus uñas se clavan en mi espalda, tomo su playera y la dejo encima de sus senos para después tomarlo con mi manos y sentir su pezón erecto entre mis dedos, le doy un fuerte apretón.

-Ah! Ja-Jade- la miro, ella es tan hermosa, tiene entrecerrados sus ojos lo cual lo hace mas excitante.

Muevo mi otra mano y acaricio su clítoris encima de sus bragas, ella empuja mas sus caderas a mi mano, la beso nuevamente con fuerza, me muevo a su cuello y lo muerdo con fuerza a lo que ella suelta un gemido mas alto, al separarme veo como se forma una marca rojiza, me concentro en mover mi mano a lo largo de su entrada.

-TORI!- esto no es verdad, ¿en que momento llego?.

Las dos nos quedamos inmóviles al escuchar la voz de su hermana al otro lado de la puerta, volteo a ver la puerta y observo como la perilla de esta se mueve.

-¿Por qué rayos tiene seguro la puerta?- vuelve a gritar.

Regreso mi vista a Victoria….. ella me mira con una expresión preocupada.

-Tranquila- le susurro.

-Déjame en paz!- grita ella de vuelta pero su voz suena un poco ronca y agitada.

-Como sea, papá ,mamá y yo saldremos hoy…..¿quieres venir?- ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Obviamente quiere ir, me separo de ella y estoy a punta de pararme de la cama pero ella me sostiene de la cintura y quedo sentada ahorcadas.

-NO!- grita un poco enojada…. Ok esto no lo esperaba, siempre pensé que Vega era una chica que le encanta salir en familia, no importa que.

-Esta bien…. Regresamos en la tarde- suena como bajan la escalera a prisa para después escuchar un fuerte portazo.

Observo a Victoria, ella no parece feliz tiene una expresión entre molesta y triste, nos mantenemos en la misma posición, ella acostada en la cama y yo sentada en su regazo.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir?-

-¿Acaso estas preocupada?-dice molesta- no deberías….. no creo que te importe de todas formas- esto me molesta, solo pregunte- lo siento…. No, no quiero ir- ella suelta mi cintura lo cual aprovecho para ponerme de pie- ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?- dice volviendo a ese tono dulce, la ignoro y busco mi ropa que esta acomodada en una silla- vamos Jade- demasiado dulce- pasa el día conmigo, no tengo ningún plan hoy y no pienso quedarme sola en casa-

Después de terminar de cambiarme la volteo a ver y tiene una expresión tímida….no había visto eso antes.

-¿No tienes planes con tu lindo "novio"?-

-Si los tuviera no te estaría preguntando- mierda

-Que gran forma de pedir las cosas Vega-

-Tu empezaste- dice cortante y molesta, tan bien que habíamos empezado la mañana, suelto un suspiro…. No quiero pelear, no ahora.

-Esta bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?-

-No lo se…que tal si vamos de paseo….. nos quedamos por ahí y mañana regresamos, total mañana es domingo- dice despreocupada.

-Estas segura, ¿no se enojaran tus padres?-

-Si vamos, no importa no creo que se preocupen-

-Vamos a mi casa primero, necesito una ducha-

Después de que Vega preparara una pequeña e improvisada maleta, al igual de tomar una ducha, salimos de su casa no sin antes de que ella dejara una nota sobre el refrigerador.

Al llegar a casa escucho un ruido que proviene de la televisión y al asomarme a la sala veo mi padre atento a esta.

-Buenos días padre-

-Buenos días August- lo se, a mi padre le gusta decirme así cuando estamos en casa, Vega suelta una pequeña risa lo cual hace que mi pare nos voltee a ver y yo fulmino a Vega con la mirada.- No sabia que teníamos visitas- suelta con la misma seriedad, se pone de pie y se acerca- Buenos días Victoria- ¿cómo se acuerda de ella?.

-Buenos días Sr. West- dice Vega un poco nerviosa, el tiene una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa de lado….. ok, ella le agrada, raro.

-¿Y mi madre?-

-En la cocina- dice para volver a tomar asiento en el sofá.

Me dirijo a la cocina, donde mi madre tararea una canción, esta mujer enserio es alegre.

-Buenos días Madre-

-Oh! Vamos Jadelyn ¿por qué tanta seriedad?- se da la vuelta y esa expresión alegre que tiene en la cara se convierte en una de sorpresa.

-Ella es Victoria Vega-

-Mucho Gusto- esa sonrisa radiante- Sra. West-

-El gusto es mío Victoria- mi madre me mira de soslayo con una interrogante.

-Solo dígame Tori- dice sin desaparecer esa sonrisa.

-Como sea, vamos Vega-

-¿y Cat?- Vega y yo nos miramos para luego mirar a mi madre- te quedaste en su casa, ¿por qué no vino con ustedes?-

-Lo-lo que pasa-

-Su hermano- corto a Vega antes que lo arruine, mi madre me da una mirada comprensiva para luego negar con la cabeza.

-¿te quedas a desayunar Tori?-

-NO- Vega solo me mira irritada.

-Jade- dice mi madre en tono de advertencia- y bien Tori-

-Seria un placer, gracias Sra. West- ella solo quiere fastidiarme.

-Solo dime Elizabeth-

No tengo tiempo para esto así que dejo a Vega platicando con mi madre en la sala mientras yo subo a mi habitación a preparar lo necesario para salir con ella. Tomo una ducha para después escuchar el grito de mi madre.

-Jade baja a desayunar-

Me muevo con rapidez entre mas rápido salga de aquí… no se si seria mejor, pero que escena mas hermosa me encuentro al llegar al comedor… a veces puedo ser tan sarcástica, Vega sigue platicando amenamente con mi madre y no solo con ella si no que también con mi padre que parece haber amanecido con el pie derecho y suelta uno que otro comentario, se escuchan pequeñas risas en el comedor lo cual casi nunca sucede aquí….. ¿qué paso aquí?... Vega a veces puede ser demasiado o mejor dicho ella es demasiado.

-¿Te quedaras parada ahí?, vamos siéntate hija- me siento a lado de mi madre.

Después de un desayuno tan raro e incomodo, en el cual mis padres se dedicaron a interrogar a Vega que si le gustaba lo que estudiaba, que pensaba hacer en un futuro, como nos conocimos, sobre todo…. Creo que les falto poco para preguntar que shampoo usaba, mi padre sobre todo el.

-Vamos Vega- digo cortante.

-¿A donde con tanta prisa señorita?- dice mi madre divertida.

-Iré de excursión-

-Dios Jade por lo menos haz intento de pedir permiso- suelta un suspiro cansado.

-Cuídate- mi padre tan cortante- ¿tienes dinero?-

-West- regaña mi madre- por lo menos pregúntale a donde ira- mi padre voltea a verla, ella no resiste mucho- esta bien cuídate, ¿a que hora regresas?-

-Mañana-

-¿¡Que!? ¿y por lo menos pensabas decírmelo?- dice ahora exaltada- ¿sus padres lo saben?-

-Si! Si lo saben-

-¿Qué hare contigo?- dice cansada, veo como mi padre tiene una mirada divertida- ok chicas vayan con cuidado-

Vega sale con una sonrisa divertida del lugar, yo la miro mal pero eso hace que sonrisa aumente aun mas, antes de que pueda reclamar ella me corta.

-¿a dónde iremos?- dice ladeando un poco la cabeza, lo cual me hace querer besarla, no lo evito mas y me acerco para dejar un beso corto, ella se ve sorprendida.

-No lo se- digo como si nada hubiera pasado- ¿tienes alguna idea?-

Ella se ve pensativa pero no nos detenemos y avanzamos al auto hasta entrar y sumirnos en un silencio.

-Solo quiero estar lejos de aquí- suelta en un susurro que alcanzo a escuchar.

-Te propongo algo- ella me voltea a ver con duda- iremos lejos, es mas donde tu quieras pero- desconfía de mi….. y tiene razón en hacerlo.

-¿Pero que?-

-Con una condición- frunce el seño, no quiere aceptar lo se- ¿¡Aceptas o no Vega!?, rápido que no tengo todo el tiempo- espero que lo haga.

-Esta bien- suspira derrotada- lo que quieras, ¿Cuál es la condición?-

-Que seas mi novia-

* * *

.

Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo y gracias por leer y eso, creo que pongo muchas y'es , gracias a los comentan y hacen todo lo demás.

**hg12****:** Gracias por leer y eso, espero que lo sigas leyendo.

**July:** Espero que te guste el capitulo


	18. Chapter 18: CONTINUANDO

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

-¡¿Qué sea tu que?!- dice ella alterada y sonrojada, una de las pocas veces que la he visto así, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa a lo cual ella baja la vista incomoda.

-Bromeaba- digo para encender el auto y salir de mi casa- ahora- le doy una mirada rápida y ella sigue con la mirada gacha-Vega!-

-¿Qué?- dice casi silenciosa.

-Solo bromeaba- le digo con una sonrisa y alcanzo a ver que ella me mira para después desviar su vista a la ventana-¿dónde quieres ir?¿ya tienes una idea?- suelto tranquila, ella no me responde y se acomoda un silencio incomodo….. creo que no debí haber dicho nada.

Ella sigue sin hablarme y ya pasaron 10 minutos y no tengo idea de a donde ir, así que hago una parada rápida en una cafetería que encuentro en el camino, estaciono el auto y bajo rápidamente antes de que Vega empiece con sus preguntas tontas, al entrar a la cafetería me embarga un aroma familiar y delicioso…..el café.

-Buenos días- alzo mi mirada y me encuentro con una mirada azul, una camarera muy linda- en que puedo ayudarle- dice con una sonrisa resplandeciente, claro, no como la de Victoria.

-Me puedes dar un café negro con 2 de azúcar y un cappuccino de vainilla- digo seria y ella se me queda viendo embobada- Gracias- digo un poco mas fuerte y con ironía.

Ella sale de su letargo para después aparecer un sonrojo intenso en su rostro, se da la vuelta y empieza a preparar los cafés, después de 10 minutos, si lo se tardo mucho, regreso con mi orden.

-A-ah ¿pu-puedo ayudarle en algo mas?- dice nerviosa y con un pequeño sonrojo, ¿qué le pasa?.

-No-digo cortante- ¿cuánto va a ser?- ella parece no escuchar mis palabras a lo cual le vuelvo a repetir y ella rápidamente me da la cuenta, estiro unos cuantos billetes para luego retirarme.

-Fue un placer- alcanza a decir antes de que yo salga, ¿qué me pasa con las meseras?.

Al llegar al auto veo a Victoria, me acostumbre a decirle así mentalmente claro esta, la veo con una cara molesta, lo ignoro y le extiendo el café.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-dice molesta.

-Había gente- ella me voltea a ver mas molesta.

-Claro y nada tiene que ver con esa mesera-

-No es mi…..eso que importa- ella toma el cappuccino de mala gana y se voltea, yo solo doy un suspiro- ¿ya pensaste a donde ir?-

-No- ella no cambia su actitud.

-ok, no se porque estas molesta y eso es irritante porque yo no hice nada-

-AAH ¿No sabes?- dice irónica

-No- grito- y ya basta-

-Pues si no te importa porque no vas con esa mesera que se ve que tiene ganas de estar contigo- ¿qué le pasa? ¿por qué tiene que ponerse así?, simplemente no se puede con ella.

-Sabes que… tienes razón- digo para abrir la puerta.

-No te atreverías- suelta entre dientes.

-Pues mira como lo hago- digo para poner un pie afuera del auto dispuesta a entrar a esa cafetería nuevamente, mas que nada a desquitar mi enojo con algo que me encuentre en el camino.

Ella me toma del antebrazo y me obliga a entrar nuevamente al auto, yo intento zafarme de su agarre pero ella no cede.

-Lo siento- dice exhalando fuertemente y agachando la mirada, eso esta mejor- lo siento, no quería hacer esto- no alza la mirada-es solo que…. Es solo que- vuelve a exhalar y alza la mirada para encontrarme con unos ojos arrepentidos, se que no lo quiere arruinar.

-Esta bien- la tomo del mentón- esta bien, no pasa nada- acaricio su mejilla pero ella aun no quita esa mirada triste y por alguna razón que odio no me gusta verla así.

Me acerco lentamente, pego mi frente con la de ella y la observo fijamente al igual que ella a mi, nuestra respiración se tranquiliza, dejo un beso suave en su mejilla, ella cierra los ojos después dejo otro en su frente para luego detenerme y aspirar su aroma, que me tranquiliza tanto y lo odio, me acerco a sus labios para compartir un beso suave y lento dejando que nuestros labios se amolden, me separo de ella para nuevamente pegar mi frente a la de ella y cerrar mis ojos.

-Debemos de movernos- dice con pesadumbre.

-Lo se-

-No quiero, ¿por qué no, nos quedamos así?-

-No se puede Vic…- suelto sin pensar y abro mis ojos rápidamente al igual que ella y me ve sorprendida para luego sonreír tan grande como le es posible.

-Me dijiste Vic- dice tan emocionada que sonrió inconscientemente – es un avance- sigue con esa emoción que no digo nada para no arruinarlo.

-¿a dónde quieres ir?- ella pone un puchero por como la corte.

-Un paseo- dice emocionándose de nuevo.

-Eso no me dice mucho- suelto resignada que tal vez no iremos a ningún lugar.

-Sorpréndeme- sabe que no me gusta las sorpresas, pero increíblemente se me ocurre algo.

No digo nada mas y pongo en marcha el auto, Victoria tampoco dice nada, se pone el cinturón y empieza a beber el cappuccino que le traje.

Después de 45 minutos todavía seguimos en camino y al parecer Vega se ve ansiosa por saber a donde nos dirigimos lo cual me saca una enorme sonrisa.

-Jade- sigo prestando atención al camino-Jade!- vuelve a repetir pero con mas fuerza, lo cual me saca una sonrisa.

-Mmh- no quito mi mirada del camino lo cual la exaspera y exhala con fuerza.

-Jade- vuelve a repetir pero con mas calma y antes de que le responda continua- ¿a dónde vamos?- dice con dulzura… no me va a convencer.

-Dijiste que te sorprendiera- le digo con burla y ella suelta un pequeño gemido- eso estoy haciendo…. Sorprendiéndote-

Ella vuelve a quejarse pero no le hago caso y sigo manejado por 15 minutos mas hasta parar en un autoservicio, con esto Vega ya sabría a done nos dirigimos pero como es Vega….. no presta atención.

Entro al estacionamiento para dejar el auto, apago el motor y volteo a ver a Vega.

-¿Vienes?-

-¿a dónde?- dice con duda.

-¿Qué no es obvio?, al autoservicio o ¿prefieres quedarte aquí?, si quieres puedo bajar un poco la ventana-

-No soy una niña pequeña- hace un puchero, que empieza a encantarme, me acerco y le doy beso fugaz.

-Esta bien, vamos- doy la vuelta y ella esta abriendo la puerta, la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a bajar del auto.

Intento soltarla de la mano, ella no me deja y entrelaza nuestros dedos para luego caminar al autoservicio.

La sensación de su mano junto a la mía es algo…complicado, no quiero volver a meterme a eso de nuevo.

Después de comprar algunas cosas en el autoservicio y disfrutar un poco de las tonterías de Vega., nos dirigimos nuevamente al auto para meter las cosas en la maleta y ponerme nuevamente en camino.

-Ya dime a donde iremos Jade- hace de todo para que le preste atención.

-No- me pica un brazo.

-dimedimedimedimedimedime- me pica el brazo una y otra vez.

-Ya!-exhalo con fuerza- si no te callas te arrojare por la puerta-

.No lo harías- dice confiada y con una sonrisa ladeada, debería recordarle quien es Jade West, destrabo los seguros de las puertas y de soslayo veo como se pone palida- esta bien- suelto una risa y ella pone un puchero…. No otra vez.

-Dijiste que te sorprendiera- suelto tranquila y ella exhala- de todas formas ya me casi llegamos y si hubieras puesto atención ya sabrías a donde vamos- ella no quita ese puchero.

-Esta bien- empieza a observar el paisaje, por fin un momento de paz.

Después de 30 minutos mas, llegamos a nuestro destino, Y Victoria no para de abrir y cerrar la boca desde hace 2 minutos, creo que ya sabe a donde nos dirigimos, estaciono el auto después de encontrar un buen sitio.

-Solo suéltalo Vega-

-No puedo creerlo…. ¿Enserio jade?... es tan- odio cuando hace eso- bonito…. ¿Como no lo vi venir antes?-

-Eres Vega, ¿qué esperabas?- ella golpea mi brazo y vuelve a poner ese puchero tan malditamente adorable….. estoy cayendo tan bajo.

Me acerco y le doy un beso a lo que ella da un respingo, no se lo esperaba, alargo el beso lo mas que pudo hasta que mis pulmones me piden a gritos que la suelte y así lo hago.

-Espero que te guste….. Victoria-

Enserio que lo quería alargar mas pero simplemente no puedo siento que queda raro muy raro, espero que les haya gustado y también espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo capitulo….lo que pasa es que me atoro, en fin.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios y todo eso.


	19. Chapter 19: UN PASO MAS

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

-Nunca espere que Jade West me trajera a este lugar tan- me voltea a ver y tiene una sonrisa burlona- malditamente romántico- dice para luego soltar una carcajada, ruedo los ojos y suelto un bufido.

Enciendo el auto, Vega al escuchar el motor deja de reír para después mirarme interrogante.

-Nos vamos- aseguro

-No no! Espera, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer- me toma de la mano que sostiene la palanca de velocidades, no suelto el agarre- por favor- me da esa mirada que no puedo resistir, apago el motor.

Ella me sonríe y baja del auto para después yo imitarla, ella se queda mirando a la playa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si se estuviera relajando, al ver esa sonrisa me agradezco de haberla traído a este lugar… maldita sea, deja de pensar como una idiota.

Se da la vuelta y se dirige a mi para abrazarme por el cuello y reposar su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro y mi cuello, estiro mis brazos hasta sostenerla por la cintura y apretarla mas contra mi ….. odio esto, lo odio.

-Gracias Jade-susurra, lo que ocasiona una corriente eléctrica a lo largo de mi cuerpo….. últimamente pasa mas seguido.

No quiero moverme, ni hablar, ni nada solo quiero mantenerme así lo mas que se pueda, ella se separa lentamente de mi.

-¿Y que haremos primero?- suelta con emoción- ¿iremos a nadar?, espera no traje nada ¿o si?- ella toma mis manos entre la suyas y casi la veo saltar.

-Encontremos un lugar para nosotras- suelto con tranquilidad.

Me dirijo al maletero del auto para sacar todo lo que compramos anteriormente y con esto me pregunto como es que Vega no se dio una idea antes.

-¿Me vas ayudar o te vas a quedar parada ahí?- por suerte compre unos trajes de baño, ella viene a mi y agarra la canastilla que compramos antes mientras yo llevo dos bolsas.

-Aun no puedo creer que me hayas traído al matador beach….. es tan hermoso-

-Lo se me debes una-

-Y se me olvidaba tu arrogancia- suelta con aburrimiento.

-Se que te encanta- ella suelta un bufido que me hace reír- solo apresúrate- ella me toma de la mano para caminar rápidamente.

Después de bajar las escaleras del acantilado llegamos a nuestro destino pero debo admitirlo fue un poco cansado y no quiero ni imaginarme cuando subamos todo ese tramo nuevamente, ella corre al mar una vez que lo ve enfrente sin importarle mojar su pantalón se mete al agua, yo solo sonrío ella se gira y me mira llamándome a que me meta con ella, no le hago caso y me quedo parada a observarla hasta que se cansa y regresa conmigo.

-Quiero meterme quiero meterme, pero no quiero mojar mi ropa- yo solo rio por la ironía.

-sabes traigo un regalo para ti en esta bolsa-

-Enserio ¿qué es?-

-Te lo diré si caminas conmigo un poco mas-

-Pero aquí esta perfecto-

-No, no lo esta, hay mucha gente- ella empieza a mirar a su alrededor y ve muchas parejas y una que otra familia, ella asiente con la cabeza.

Comenzamos a caminar, ella me toma de la mano y se pega a mi, caminamos a lo largo de la playa y vemos como el sol esta muy a lo alto, a pesar de haber tomado toda la mañana en el camino llegamos justo en la tarde para poder disfrutar de la playa antes de que anochezca.

Caminamos por lo menos 10 minutos y aun no encuentro un lugar que podamos usar para el resto de la tarde y no es que quiera pasar la tarde a solas con Vega pero es mejor sin esa gente mirona.

-Jadeee…. Ya me canse de caminar-

-No es momento de quejas Vega, camina-

-Pero ya no quiero- se tira en la arena y hace un puchero.

-Solo un poco mas-

-Cárgame-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Cárgame-

-No lo hare-

-Entonces no me parare- no puedo creer que empiece a hacer un berrinche ahora.

-Pesas-

-Claro que no-se enoja y cruza sus brazos.

Maldita Vega, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, me hinco en la arena para que ella pueda subir en mi espalda y ella no tarda en subirse para empezar a reír.

-Eres la mejor- suelta en jubilo.

-Cállate- suelto molesta, ella enreda sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura- ni una palabra de esto a nadie….. ¿¡entiendes Vega!?-

-Si capitán- dice en tono firme, yo solo exhalo y me pongo a caminar.

Camino otros 10 minutos con Vega a mi espalda para poder por fin encontrar el lugar perfecto, parece un pequeño lugar aislado por algunas rocas alrededor y en medio de estas esta un cueva que extrañamente esta seca, también dejando un espacio para disfrutar la arena bajo el sol, bajo a Vega para poder pasar a través de las rocas, ella me sigue muy de cerca pongo las cosas en la arena para empezar a sacar mi blusa.

-¿Qué-que haces?- dice Vega nerviosa.

-Me pondré el traje de baño-

-¿qué? ¿cuál traje?¿traemos trajes?-

-Si pusieras mas atención sabrías que si- me empiezo a quitar todo antes de que a Vega se le pase la vergüenza y venga algo mas.

-Al-alguien podría vernos-

-¿Por qué crees que caminamos tanto?... mejor dicho porque crees que camine tanto- ella sigue discutiendo, no le tomo importancia hasta que termino de cambiarme- ¿te vas a cambiar o no?- le miro y ella se queda callada, se acerca a mi para poder tomar su traje de baño y empieza a cambiarse entre maldiciones.

Comienza a quitarse la blusa y parece que lo hace con mas lentitud de la habitual ya que no puedo dejar de ver esa piel tan hermosa y suave que tiene, doy dos pasos hacia ella pero antes de avanzar mas doy media vuelta y me meto al mar. Espero que esto me quite un poco los pensamientos que tengo acerca de ella, no quiero hundirme mas en mis pensamientos pero irónicamente me voy mas profundo en el mar, siento como el agua recorre todo mi cuerpo hasta dejarme una sensación liviana, conforme voy mas hondo siento mi cuerpo ser presionado pidiendo aire, pidiendo que lo libere de toda esta presión del corazón, pidiendo que me deje llevar, justo como cuando estoy con ella.

Me apresuro a la superficie y observo a Vega a lo lejos con una mueca en la cara, sin saber porque me apresuro a la orilla para saber que paso, cuando estoy a unos pasos de ella, veo como tiene cruzado sus brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?- mi voz suena tan suave que me sorprendo.

-No, no vuelvas a hacer eso- ella esta molesta.

-¿Qué hice?- sigo sin alterarme.

-Tardaste en salir- dice entrecortadamente, da pequeños sollozos – yo-yo pensé…- me apresuro a abrazarla por la espalda, ella esta de espaldas al mar ahora.

-No pensé que tarde tanto tiempo- dejo un beso en su hombro, ella no se mueve- vamos a disfrutar lo que queda de la tarde-

Ella se da la vuelta para después abrazarme con fuerza y quedarse unos minutos en esa posición, yo la abrazo con la misma fuerza, se va alejando poco a poco para después poner una sonrisa y dirigirse corriendo al agua para sumergirse un poco, sigo su camino pero a paso lento.

Victoria y yo disfrutamos del resto de la tarde en el agua, ella pensó que seria gracioso aventarme agua a la cara, dejo de pensarlo cuando la sumergí, al salir ella me golpeo tan fuerte en el brazo que la solté y volvió a caer al agua.

En lo alto el sol ya se estaba ocultando empezando un hermoso atardecer y en ese momento me arrepentí de no haber traído mi cámara, nos sentamos en la orilla para observar el atardecer pero un ruido característico me hizo recordad que no hemos comido aun, me levanto para ir por el canasto.

-Haz algo bueno y tiende la manta- digo a Vega aventándole la manta a la cara lo que hace que ella refunfuña y lo hace.

Mientras yo empiezo a acomodar las cosas a lo largo de la manta, no son muchas cosas de hecho solo son para preparar algunos sándwiches y unas bebidas, empezamos a preparar nuestra comida.

-Gracias Jade- volteo a verla sorprendida- gracias por esta tarde- sonríe tan tristemente que me pregunto si hice algo mal….. otra vez con eso, no quiero hundirme mas, ella no debería importarme nada.

No digo nada y comienzo a comer, ella voltea al lado contrario a mi, me concentro solo en ver el atardecer.

Después de terminar de comer ella y yo acomodamos la basura dentro del canasto para después recostarnos en la manta, ella se pega a mi y se recuesta en mi pecho, la rodeo por la cintura, el sol cada vez desciende mas y en el fondo ruego que tarde mas para poder estar mas tiempo así con ella, no quiero regresar tan rápido, la marea comienza a subir un poco.

-Jade- pronuncia tan suave- Jade- vuelve a decir.

-¿Qué?- digo con tranquilidad

Ella se pone encima de mi, apoya sus manos a lado de mi cara, no puedo evitar perderme en sus ojos y que una sensación me invada, esa sensación que oprime mi pecho y lo odio, ella flexiona sus brazos hasta quedar a centímetros de mis labios, inconscientemente cierro los ojos y dejo de respirar, espero el contacto de nuestros labios pero después de un momento esto no pasa, abro mis ojos y la veo a ella con una sonrisa , hace que mi corazón de un brinco y eso no me agrada, frunzo el ceño y ella sonríe aun mas, estaba a punto de gritar que se quite de encima pero ella reacciona y me da un beso suave dejando que nuestros labios se amolden, intento profundizar el beso pero ella no me deja y se separa de mi, tiene una mirada que no me deja mover ni mucho menos replicar, así que me relajo, ella vuelve a juntar nuestros labios, la tomo de la cintura y la pego a mi sintiendo su piel en mi abdomen, ella desliza su mano a mi nunca y la toma con fuerza, deslizo mi mano hacia su pecho pero antes de tomarlo ella aparta mi mano, tomándola y llevándola por encima de mi cabeza, entrelaza nuestros dedos y no me suelta, empieza a dejar besos en mi cuello y una que otra mordida haciéndome soltar sonoros suspiros, lleva su mano libre a mi abdomen, toma mi otra mano e igual la lleva encima de mi cabeza, junta nuestros cuerpos totalmente y vuelve a besarme.

Esta sensación es diferente a todas las demás, no me agrada….. no me agrada nada, no quiero que pase esto, ella se separa y vuelve a mirarme, no puedo evitar mirarla, tiene una expresión indescifrable pero parece tranquila, no nos movemos de nuestra posición, ella suelta una de mis manos, yo la dejo reposar sobre la arena, mientras ella recorre suave y lentamente mi costado, sin prisas, me toma del cuello mientras aun sostiene mi otra mano, me acerca a su boca para dejar un beso fugaz para después lamer mi mandíbula comienza a descender, muerde mi clavícula, esta a la altura de mi pecho, solo posa su boca en medio de mis senos y yo solo puedo suspirar fuertemente, con su mano comienza a desatar mi bikini con una lentitud que hace crecer mi excitación, quita la estorbosa prenda para empezar a lamer mi seno con esa lentitud excesiva pero encantadora mientras que con su otra mano masajea el otro, mis gemidos comienzan a ser mas fuertes.

-Vic-Victo..- antes de poder pronunciar su nombre ella pone un dedo sobre mis labios y niega con la cabeza.

-Si vas a decir algo, mas vale que sea Tori- dice contundente.

Me besa con fuerza pero sin perder esa delicadeza con la que empezó y yo me pierdo en sus besos cada vez mas, me niego a decir su nombre, ella muerde mi labio inferior, se acerca a mi oído y comienza a lamerlo, yo solo puedo gemir cada vez mas, mi entrepierna comienza a palpitar pero parece que Victoria no tiene intención de ir ahí.

-Solo son 4 letras…Jade- susurra en mi oído.

Empieza a descender, dejando besos en mi abdomen, ella deja descansar su rostro en mi sexo aspirando fuertemente lo cual ocasiona una fuerte descarga a lo largo de mi cuerpo, deja beso en mis muslos evitando mi entrepierna y no puedo evitar sentirme frustrada, ella ignora mis reclamos y empieza lamer mis muslos, ella no ha soltado mi mano y no entiendo porque esto me reconforta.

-Vamos Jade- dice suavemente y es cuando entiendo que ella no va a tocarme hasta que no diga su nombre y me niego a hacerlo.

Vuelve a posar su rostro en mi sexo y sopla suavemente sacándome un gemido, siento la humedad descendiendo en mis bragas, pero no quiero hacerlo, ella se queda hay recargada y dándome una mirada profunda.

-Tori por fa….- no necesito decir mas ya que ella empieza a deslizar mis bragas, la ayudo ya que no puede moverse tanto por tomar mi mano.

Ella antes de hacer algo mas me ve a los ojos como pidiendo permiso, lo cual me sorprende ya que nunca lo había hecho antes, yo solo asiento ligeramente, ella comienza a lamer a lo largo de mi vagina, siento a mi cuerpo tensarse por un segundo, comienza a lamer mi clítoris con vehemencia como si no lo quisiera soltar jamás, mis gemidos cada vez son mas altos, ella comienza a penetrarme con su lenguaje lo que provoca oleadas de placer en mi cuerpo, siento como si fuera a acabar en cualquier momento pero ella no me lo permite ya que deja de lamer mi sexo y se pone a la altura de mis labios dándome un beso fuerte y dándome a probar mi esencia lo cual hace que me excite mas si es posible.

Su mano desciende con lentitud hasta mi sexo, empieza a mover en círculos mi clítoris, esa sensación me envuelve lentamente, ella nuevamente deja de hacer movimiento alguno y hace que gruña, ella me ignora, abro mis ojos que en algún momento cerré y veo esos ojos profundos, ella junta nuestras frentes.

-No dejes de verme Jade- dice tan suavemente que apenas la alcanzo a escuchar, ella aprieta el agarre de nuestras manos.

Me penetra tan repentinamente que me hace soltar un pequeño grito, sus embestidas cada vez son mas fuertes, mis caderas no pueden evitar moverse al ritmo de sus dedos que cada vez me embisten mas fuerte y rápido, mis gemidos son mas altos, mi sudor empieza a molestarme y mi respiración es irregular pero no dejo de mirar a Victoria y ella tampoco aparta su vista de mi, el agarre de nuestras manos cada vez es mas fuerte, estoy por llegar al clímax, me sostengo fuertemente de su espalda dejando rasguños en ella, hasta que no puedo mas y siento como mi cuerpo se tensa por unos segundos dando un gemido mas fuerte que los anteriores para luego relajar mi cuerpo, ella sigue moviendo sus dedos dentro de mi pero mas lento para después sacarlos, se sienta a ahorcadas de mi por fin soltando mi mano, me da una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que mi corazón da un vuelco en mi pecho.

-Vic…- ella me da una mirada reprendiéndome por lo que iba a decir- Vict….- ella me besa para callarme, se para y yo me siento, comienza a quitarse su bikini para luego quedar desnuda frente a mi, no puedo evitar que la humedad en mi sexo aparezca nuevamente y que mi corazón empiece latir fuertemente.

Ella vuelve a sentarse a ahorcadas , rodea mi cuello con sus brazos tan suaves, junta nuevamente nuestras frentes y se me queda viendo con una sonrisa, ella se pega mas a mi si eso es posible, siento como sus pezones chocan con los míos y no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro, comienza a besarme suave, lame mi labio inferior y dejo entrar a su lengua para que se encuentre con la mía, al sentir el aire faltar en nuestros pulmones nos separamos, ella no deja de verme y yo tampoco puedo evitar perderme en esos ojos tan hermosos y profundos, ella entrelaza nuestras piernas haciendo que nuestros sexos se toquen, comienza a moverse lentamente, toma mi mano para no soltarla, nuestros gemidos comienzan a confundirse unos con otros, no puedo evitar decir su nombre a cada gemido y ella tampoco, nuestro ritmo comienza a subir, siento sus pezones pegar con los míos a cada movimiento, nuestro sudor comienza a mezclarse, siento como si mi cuerpo fuera a fundirse, estamos llegando al punto máximo.

-Aahh! Jade- grita/gime ella.

-To-Tori!- mi cuerpo comienza relajarse después de llegar al orgasmo y el cansancio comienza a invadirme.

\- Te quiero-

* * *

Ooo en verdad lamento haber tardado tanto, no era mi intención, realmente espero que sigan leyendo esto y asi, la flojera es un gran enemigo, ya no creo tardar mucho para el próximo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias a los que comentan, a los que leen, a los que dan favoritos, a los que siguen y a todo el mundo, ok ya… pero enserio gracias por leer.


	20. Chapter 20: PREFERIRIA

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

No puedo creer que haya dicho eso….. ¿en que carajo estaba pensando?, es mas que claro que no estaba pensando, pero que carajo me pasa, no debí haber dicho eso, debí haberme quedado callada, para empezar ¿porque lo dije?, esto no debe estar pasando, aun no puedo creer lo tonta que fui.

Sigo pensando lo sucedido en la playa y en como arruine todo al soltar esas palabras que no se de donde salieron, solo brotaron de mi boca como si no pudiera mantenerlo dentro, no puedo creer que le haya dicho a Victoria que la quería, es decir, no es posible, simplemente no es posible, después de eso ambas nos quedamos calladas yo sin saber porque lo dije y ella…. Bueno realmente no lo se.

Ninguna pudo soportar el momento incomodo hasta que Vega harta de esto me grito prácticamente que regresáramos, que la llevara de vuelta a casa, le pedí que se calmara pero simplemente no me escucho y volvió a gritarme, me harte de su actitud así que me levante y me fui de ahí, ella me siguió, nos metimos al auto y regrese a toda prisa sin que ninguna de las dos dijéramos nada, al llegar a la madrugada a la puerta de su casa y que esta se viera tan solitaria, ella solo bajo y azoto la puerta del auto para ir a toda prisa a casa y azotar la puerta igualmente, yo solo no sabia que hacer, no sabia que había pasado, no sabia porque lo dije, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado y tampoco sabia porque Vega se molesto tanto, o tal vez tenia razón.

De eso ya había pasado dos semanas, ella no me hablaba, no me miraba, no me buscaba, ella simplemente me ignoraba y eso me empezaba a molestar, no creo que sea para tanto, es decir… no lo se, realmente no lo se. No sabia que hacer con Vega, yo creo que la extraño y la extraño mucho, extraño sus labios, extraño los momentos cálidos, extraño sus caricias, no puedo creer que pueda extrañar a Vega.

* * *

Dejo esos pensamientos atrás, no quiero molestarme mas, estaciono el auto en el parqueadero de la escuela y bajo calmadamente, en la entrada veo a Bryan esperando con un vaso de café en la mano; en las ultimas dos semanas este chico no me ha dejado en paz para que le de otra oportunidad y salga con el pero no tengo ánimos de esto y mucho menos ahora que estoy tan ¿confundida?; suelto un suspiro y sigo avanzando hacia el.

-Buenos días Jade- dice con una sonrisa y yo solo le respondo con un movimiento de cabeza para seguir caminando pero el no se rinde y me sigue hasta mi casillero- te traje un café- suelta con amabilidad, le arrebato el café de las manos y me lo quedo observando- bu-bueno yo yo me preguntaba –se pone nervioso y eso me saca una sonrisa imperceptible- si tu podrías esta tarde-

-No- lo corto y avanzo unos pasos para luego el ponerse frente a mi nuevamente.

-Pero no sabes lo que te pediré- dice exaltado

-Y no me interesa- el pone una expresión afligida, suelto otro suspiro- mira Bryan, yo realmente- mi mirada se desvía de el para posarse en una media latina, ella esta junto al idiota de su novio riendo, el le queda mirando mientras ella sigue hablando y guardando unas cosas en su casillero, el se acerca y le da un beso que dura mucho a mi parecer y eso me molesta.

-Jade!- escucho gritar a Bryan y regreso mi vista a el- ¿Estas bien?- me quedo confundida y el se acerca a mi para tomar mi mano y retirar con cuidado el vaso destrozado- vamos a la enfermería- dice serio.

-No, esta bien, tengo clases- suelto monótona.

-No esta bien, ese café estaba muy caliente y tu piel se esta empezando a irritar- dice aun mas preocupado que antes, el me toma de la otra mano y jala de mi.

-Bryan!- digo con dureza, el hace caso omiso de mi y sigue avanzando- Bryan!- grito, el sigue avanzando- te dije que tengo clases- suelto con dureza y me detengo antes de cruzar con Vega.

-No me importa, tienes que revisar eso-

No me deja decir nada y sigue avanzando jalándome en el proceso, al cruzar junto a Vega y su novio veo como estos ríen para después tomarse de la mano, lo cual me da una punzada en el pecho, la cual es insoportable, no me gusta sentirme así, ella pasa de mi, no me da ni una mirada y me arrepiento por abrir la boca en ese momento y mas con esas palabras, me dejo arrastrar por Bryan.

* * *

Después de saltar dos clases por la quemadura que tuve y que la enfermera me dijera que tuviera mas cuidado aplicándome una pomada y poniendo un vendaje sobre mi mano, salgo directamente a mi próxima clase ya que hace unos minutos tocaron el timbre, nunca antes me había desagradado las clases de Sikowitz es mas es una de mis favoritas pero ver a Vega en este momento no es de mi agrado.

Camino calmadamente al salón pero al dar la vuelta en el pasillo me encuentro con una escena desagradable, otra vez Gilbert y Vega afuera del salón demostrándose su afecto, dándose besos cortos y tomándose de la mano, él une su frente a la de ella y le da una sonrisa radiante la cual es correspondida, mi pecho me sigue dando punzadas y un creciente dolor de cabeza comienza a aparecer, me quedo parada por alguna razón no reacciono y me quedo viendo esa escena como idiota, mi animo decae aun mas y no se porque….. si, si lo se , preferiría no saberlo, preferiría que fuera otra cosa, preferiría no estar aquí, preferiría no haberme enamorado de Vega.

* * *

Espero que este capitulo les agrade y todo eso, nuevamente gracias por leer enserio, y todo eso.


	21. Chapter 21: SOY IDIOTA

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

Ella voltea a verme y su novio sigue hablando, ella no le presta atención y me queda mirando, frunce el ceño para después relajarlo y sonreír de lado, una mirada sombría y un sentimiento desagradable, regresa la vista a su novio y le da una sonrisa enorme de esas deslumbrantes para luego darle un beso corto y despedirse de el para entrar al salón, el se voltea, se dirige a mi, al ponerse frente a mi se para por unos instantes me da una sonrisa desagradable y pasa de largo, aun no puedo moverme de mi lugar, descubrir de esta manera lo que siento por ella, es una forma tan desagradable, no quiero pensar mas en esto, no quiero que me duela mas la cabeza ni el pecho.

Camino lo mas tranquila que puedo para entrar al salón, ella esta sentada al frente, no quiero mirarla …. Aun no, busco un lugar y el único asiento libre es donde Beck, desearía que ese asiento estuviera en un rincón donde nadie me moleste, me apresuro a sentarme, el me voltea a ver y me da una sonrisa, yo lo ignoro a el no le agrada esto y frunce el ceño pero no molesto mas bien con preocupación, el me toma del hombro sin embargo no lo volteo a ver y esto hace que encierre mas fuerte mi hombro entre su mano, una sensación de vacío y desasosiego me invaden hacen que mi corazón tiemble y una sensación húmeda invaden mis ojos, el me encierra en un abrazo sobre mis hombros y me atrae a el, yo solo puedo esconder mi rostro y cerrar los ojos en su pecho, a pesar de que Sikowitz sigue dando su clase yo ignoro el tema que esta dando y el también da mi espacio al no reprenderme por la posición que mantengo con Beck, yo mantengo mis lagrimas dentro, no quiero derramar ninguna.

El timbre suena y escucho los pasos de cómo los demás abandonan el aula sin embargo yo no me muevo de mi posición y no escucho a Beck quejarse, el me deja mantenerme así, no quiero moverme, no quiero verla, no quiero ver esos besos que comparte con su novio, no quiero estar aquí.

-¿Chicos no van a ir a almorzar?- esa voz, no quiero escucharla, después de ignorarme semanas y solo ahora ¿quiere hablarme? Que se joda.

-Si, ahora te alcanzamos Tori- dice Beck despidiéndola, no escucho ningún movimiento así que ella sigue parada a lado de nosotros.

-Seria mejor que vayamos ya o se acabara la comida- dice en tono irritado, no me muevo de los brazos de Beck y prefiero no hacerlo, el capta esto y tampoco se mueve.

-Claro, solo dame unos minutos, tengo que hablar algo con Jade- Beck suena tajante y escucho unos pisadas fuertes, ella se va.

Pasan los minutos y yo sigo sin moverme, no puedo creer que haya descubierto mis sentimientos de esta manera, no lo vi venir, es decir, nos divertíamos y eso era todo, no tendría que pasar esto, creo que ya paso la mitad del descanso y aun no hemos ido a comer, me remuevo en el abrazo,

-¿Ya iremos a comer?- dice Beck con un tono muy suave.

-Solo un poco mas- digo tan suave que dudo que me haya escuchado.

-Esta bien- suelta despreocupadamente.

Pasan los segundos hasta que decido que no puedo esconderme aquí siempre y tampoco puedo sacrificar el estomago de mi amigo por una tontería, me libero de su abrazo y me pongo de pie.

-Vamos- suelto lo mas fría que puedo.

-Esta bien- dice con una sonrisa despreocupada para luego ponerse de pie y tomar mis cosas junto a las de el- ¿me vas a decir que pasa?-

-No- cortante y frio como suelo ser, el empieza a reír lo cual me descoloca un poco.

-Lo sabia- comienza a calmar su risa y acomoda su cabello- Jade West regresa-

-Tonto- digo en tono divertido para luego golpearlo en el brazo.

-Tan ruda, te recuperas rápido-

No digo nada mas y caminamos juntos al asfalto, al llegar no veo a los amigos de Beck por ninguna parte solo veo a Vega con el idiota riendo y dándose de comer…. Tan cursis….. asco, Beck me toma de la mano y me jala al camión para luego pedir un café y un burrito para mi, el se compra un sándwich con una botella de agua, después de que Festus nos diera el pedido, el paga por mi y vuelve a jalarme a una mesa vacía para disfrutar de nuestro almuerzo tranquilamente.

-¿No me lo vas a decir?- le da un mordisco a su sándwich.

-No- le doy un sorbo a mi café- no insistas-

-¿Qué te paso en la mano?- toma mi mano vendada entre la suyas.

-No te interesa-

-Claro que si somos- se abstiene de decir algo y lo noto- somos amigos- termina diciendo para luego dar un suspiro.

-Tuve un accidente con el café- cedo.

-Debes tener mas cuidado Jade-

-Lo se- digo fastidiada, volteo a ver a Vega y ella esta comiéndose a besos con su novio, maldita sea- no importa-

-Estas muy rara- le da un sorbo a su botella d agua.

-Lo se- digo abatida, no se que puedo hacer.

-Jade yo..-

-Holis chicos- Cat interrumpe a Beck para luego sentarse a mi lado seguida de André y Robbie, ellos igual saludan- ¿dónde estaban?- dice feliz.

-Asuntos de la escuela- dice Beck irritado

-Sii claro- André le da pequeños codazos a Beck en complicidad y no lo comprendo.

-¿Qué asuntos Jade?- dice Robbie.

-No te importa- suelto tajante.

-Oye no ti…- le doy una mirada gélida que lo hace callar y eso me da satisfacción- esta bien me callo-

-Oigan chicos porque no vamos esta tarde al Nozu- dice André.

-Yeii!- grita Cat- o podríamos ir a este nuevo lugar que-

-¿Qué hay chicos?- esa voz.

-¿Qué hay morenaza?- dice André divertido.

-¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?- el idiota esta con una sonrisa amplia que me fastidia.

-Claro- todos están de acuerdo, Me pongo de pie.

-¿a dónde Vas?- Beck tan entrometido.

-No tengo porque decirte- no quiero que me moleste no ahora.

-Jade- su tono es mas serio.

-A dar una vuelta- digo despreocupada.

-¿Segura?- aun no deja el tono serio- te acompaño-

-Al servicio Beck! Voy al servicio!, asi que ya cállate y quédate- no quería gritar pero enserio es terco, recojo mis cosas y me retiro, tiro mis sobras al cesto de basura.

Mis pisadas cada vez son mas fuertes, todos los que me ven en el pasillo se alejan de mi….¿porque tenia que sentarse con el?, entre mas lo pienso mi enojo crece mas, llego al baño mas alejado, entro y azoto la puerta, me inclino al lavabo, abro el grifo y comienzo a mojarme la cara para calmarme y calmar mis pensamientos que poco a poco van hundiéndome cada vez, intento despejarme y relajarme para poder tomar las cosas con calma, hasta que escucho la puerta y volteo para fulminar con la mirada a quien sea que haya entrado sin embargo me encuentro con esos ojos chocolate y mi corazón se oprime en mi pecho.

-Hola- esa sonrisa ya no me agrada tanto, la ignoro y me remojo la cara una vez mas- ¿cómo haz estado?- enserio!, ¿ella esta hablando enserio?, malditamente me dejo hablar dos semanas, dos malditas semanas! Y viene solo a preguntarme eso, cierro el grifo y camino a la salida, ella me toma de la muñeca y me devuelve al frente de ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- mi voz suena lo mas frio que puede sonar.

-Llevamos tiempo sin hablar- dice malditamente feliz como si nada hubiera pasado y tiene razón….. nada paso, se acerca a mi- hace tiempo que no la pasamos bien- dice con una sonrisa burlona, yo no me muevo ni un milímetro.

-Lo se- digo escuetamente- ¿ya me puedo ir?- ella se descoloca

-Oh! Vamos Jade, ¿qué paso?- dice inocentemente y esto me cabrea mas.

-No lo se Victoria- digo tajante- dime tu…. Que dejaste de hablar por dos semanas-

-No tenia tiempo- su semblante se vuelve a uno mas serio.

-Si, exacto no tenias tiempo, yo igual no tengo tiempo- intento salir nuevamente pero ella no me deja.

-No hemos terminado de hablar- dice enojada tomándome del brazo.

-A mi me parece que si- soltándome de su agarre- así que tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer- ella vuelve a tomarme del brazo y su expresión se vuelve cada vez mas furiosa.

-¿Cosas que hacer?!¿como que?- presiona mas fuerte mi brazo- ¿ir con Bryan o tal vez…. Con Beck?- su voz suena mas fría.

-¿Qué?- no habla enserio- ¿de que carajo me estas hablando?-

-Vamos Jade, dime con cual de los dos iras esta vez-

-No se que hablas-tomo su mano que esta sobre mi brazo- cálmate- suelto lo mas tranquila que puedo pero ella sigue sin aflojar su agarre- maldición Vega que te calmes!- ella parece reaccionar y me suelta, su respiración es agitada- no se de que hablas- ella me mira a los ojos y no puedo evitar relajarme.

-Lo siento- suelta en voz muy baja casi en un susurro- enserio he estado ocupada- la miro confundida ¿y todas esa veces que la paso con el idiota?¿estaba ocupada con su novio para siquiera poder hablarme? Es una idiota- ¿podemos pasarlo bien en la tarde?¿puedes venir a mi casa?- su actitud, su maldita actitud me jode, enserio lo hace- por favor… lo necesito- ¿y cuando yo la necesitaba?¿cuando yo quería que me hablara?¿ Que pasa con esas veces?.

-Esta bien-

Soy una idiota… una verdadera idiota.

Espero que este capitulo les agrade y todo eso, nuevamente gracias por leer enserio, y todo eso.


	22. Chapter 22: QUIERO

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

Ella me da una sonrisa como si eso fuera a solucionarlo todo, exhalo pesadamente porque todo esto me cansa, me cansa demasiado, sin mas que decir paso a su lado y ella ya no intenta detenerme, voy a mi casillero para dejar algunas cosas y tomar otras.

-Entonces- me sobresalto, no esperaba eso- ¿a que hora quedamos?- dice tranquilamente, intento recomponerme del susto y sigo como si nadie me hubiera hablado- Jade-

-No lo se- Vega no se cansa- ¿después de-

-Hola mi amor- tenia que llegar el idiota.

-Hola- ese tono dulce es exasperante, miro de reojo y veo como el le da un beso rápido.

-¿Te acompaño a clases?- el me mira de soslayo y frunce el ceño, ¿a caso le hice algo?... no espera si que lo hice y eso me saca una sonrisa ladeada.

-Claro- tan dulce- vamos- toma su mano y le da un beso, maldita Vega ¿podría no hacerlo frente a mi?- adiós Jade- me sonríe y odio ese gesto ahora, no contesto y veo como se retira, me quedo perdida con mi cabeza dentro del casillero.

-¿Vas a ir?- me vuelvo a sobresaltar, que le pasa hoy a todos, a caso es el día de asustarme.

-¿a dónde Beckett?- digo normalmente y lo volteo a ver, el tiene una sonrisa, que les pasa con las sonrisas.

-André propuso salir a un nuevo antro-

-Somos menores- el suelta una carcajada.

-Claro como si eso te hubiera detenido antes- el no me va a dejar en paz.

-No creo-

-Oh vamos!, hace tiempo que no salimos- alzo una ceja- todos juntos- termina como temiendo algo.

-Esta bien, pasas por mi-

-Claro, vamos a clases- me toma de la mano y me arrastra con el.

No quiero continuar de esta forma con Tori, no creo poder soportarlo pero no se que mas hacer, tal vez debería dejarlo, ella tonteando por ahí con su novio para luego venir conmigo eso es demasiado.

-Jade- Beck me saca de mis pensamientos- ¿segura que estas bien?-

-Claro, ya cállate- me siento a su lado y al otro lado observo a Vega en ese momento voltea en mi dirección, sonríe pero esa sonrisa se convierte en una mueca y voltea rápidamente, no se que le pasa, esos cambios de actitud son molestos.

La clase paso rápido o eso creo ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba mirando a Tori y pensar que hacer para acabar esta situación, así fue todo el día, ella nuevamente ignorándome y dejándome de lado, no sabia que hacer pero tampoco iba a rogarle, el día termino "tranquilo" y fui a casa.

Llegue a casa y mis padres habían salido a comer juntos, es bueno ver que mi padre deja de ser tan adicto al trabajo, toda la tarde me la pase haciendo los deberes y leyendo uno que otro libro, sin embargo Tori nunca me mando un mensaje y no sabia si ir a su casa era buena idea, así que me quede en mi cama a pasar el rato, hasta que sonó el timbre, baje corriendo las escaleras pensando que era ella.

-Hola- otra sonrisa- ¿lista para irnos?-

-A, solo espérame unos minutos- se me había olvidado que iba a salir con los demás.

Subo nuevamente pero esta vez con mas lentitud pero eso esta bien, poder distraerme y pensar las cosas con mas calma, tomo mis llaves junto con mi cartera y celular, bajo nuevamente y veo a Beck esperándome de pie en la sala.

-Listo, vámonos ya-

El me toma de la mano y me jala junto a el, conduce por 20 minutos y llegamos a un bar algo llamativo y con buen aspecto, no se ve como esos bares o antros de mala muerte o eso creo, el me lleva de la mano y yo no pongo objeción a esto así que continuamos caminando, el llega con el cadenero y le extiende un billete y este nos deja pasar sin problemas, ya veo porque no estaba preocupado. Al entrar al bar busco con la mirada a los chicos pero no los veo por ningún lado.

-No hay nadie-

-Todavía no llegan supongo- suelta tranquilamente y me jala para ir a la segunda planta, tomamos asiento en un sillón de color negro en forma de u, frente a este esta un mesa de cristal, wow creo que este es el VIP.

-¿cómo lo hiciste?- me refiero a entrar a esta parte del bar.

-Contactos- dice como si no fuera la gran cosa y en cierta forma para el no lo es.

No hago ningún comentario y el tampoco agrega nada, llega un mesero a tomar nuestras ordenes, el pide por mi tranquilamente, este chico tan despreocupado hace que me relaje, el mesero se va para después traer nuestras ordenes, nosotros tomamos con tranquilidad nuestras bebidas y pasa el tiempo, pero los chicos aun no llegan y esto me parece extraño, es decir, si son impuntuales pero ya paso mas de 30 minutos.

-No van a venir ¿cierto?- digo tranquilamente.

-Así es- no se sobresalta ni nada a pesar de que lo descubrí, así es el.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?- sigo sin alterarme

-No te veías bien en la mañana y quise que pasaras un rato relajada- el es tan perceptivo- así que decidí traerte un rato para que no te encierres como siempre lo haces cuando algo te preocupa- y por eso me agrada tanto.

-Gracias-

-De nada- el me voltea a ver y me sonríe- ahora señorita si me permite invitarla a bailar esta pieza de baile- no pierde ese toque de frescura.

-No lo creo galán- es un tonto pero sabe hacerme sentir bien.

-Por favor, solo esta noche- su voz se vuelve melancólica y eso no me agrada nada, ahora yo tengo que hacer que lo olvide.

-Esta bien- me pongo de pie, el tiene extendida su mano hacia mi y la tomo, el me agarra con fuerza para luego jalarme a la pista de baile.

Después de una hora nos sentamos por el cansancio, el y yo estamos sudando a mares pero aun así ambos tenemos una sonrisa enorme, nos volteamos a ver y soltamos una gran carcajada como si esto era todo lo que necesitábamos, como lo extrañaba de esta forma, mis hombros se relajan, todo pesa menos, escucho el tono de mi celular y lo saco de mi bolsillo, me doy cuenta quien es y todo se viene abajo esa presión vuelve a mi, por inercia pulso el botón para contestar y me llevo el aparato a la oreja.

-¿Qué pasa?- mi voz suena fría.

**-¿Dónde están?-** su voz suena irritada.

-¿A que te refieres?-

**-¡Me refiero a ti y a Beck¡-** su voz suena cada vez mas molesta.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy con el?- sigo sin alterarme.

**-Carajo Jade, eso no es lo importante- **

-Dije ¿cómo lo sabes?- ella me pone mal.

**-Se supone que hoy saldríamos todos juntos o eso es lo que Cat me dijo pero al parecer solo tu y Beck faltan**\- dice exasperada-** ¿así que donde están?-**

-Aun si te lo dijera….¿que vas a hacer?-

**-Jade!-** advierte pero eso me tiene sin cuidado**\- Ven ahora!**\- ja! ¿Quien se cree que es?- **por favor-** ¿ahora se relaja?- J**ade….. **_¿mi amor vas a venir ya_?- se escucha esa voz de fondo y esto hace que me enojo, maldita sea ¿para que me llama si esta con el?¿porque se pone así?¿no tiene suficiente?¿que paso con la Vega no rompo un plato? Con estos pensamientos cuelgo para después apagar mi celular.

-¿Paso algo?- dice Beck preocupado.

-No nada- intento relajarme pero no funciona porque el lo nota.

-Jade si …- comienza a sonar su teléfono y el reacciona con desagrado, saca su celular.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto lo mas suave que puedo.

-Tori- dice confundido.

-Apágalo- digo fríamente.

-Pero..- le doy una mirada asesina, el lo comprende y apaga su celular sin dar replica- ¿quieres irte?- dice desanimado.

-Claro que no- ella no va arruinar nada, si quiero pasarlo bien eso hare- pide otra ronda- digo un poco mas tranquila.

Él me obedece y pide otra ronda, comenzamos a platicar sobre cualquier cosa pero esto no hace que me relaje y que pueda disfrutar como en un principio lo hice, sin embargo el parece no notarlo o prefiere ignorarlo para que yo haga lo mismo pero no funciona, así seguimos entre trago y trago, el me saca a bailar un par de veces, no logro conectar del todo, seguimos bebiendo y poco a poco voy perdiendo la conciencia de mis actos.

No puedo, no quiero, ¿por qué me enamore de Vega?, esto no puede estar pasando, debería quitársela a ese imbécil y quedarme con ella, ella me saca de mis casillas, ella esta ahí todo el tiempo, aun cuando al principio solo quería lastimarla para después solo querer besarla, soy una idiota, como pude caer tan bajo, ella no querrá estar conmigo después de todo, ella es tan hermosa y alegre cuando no se comporta como una idiota, esos cambios de actitud tan arrogantes no los había visto antes o al menos no los demuestra y eso hace que piense que me los muestra a mi solo a mi, eso hace que mi corazón estalle y se acelere no lo había notado antes, que puedo hacer con Tori, quiero que ella se quede conmigo y deje a ese idiota, quiero que sea mía, quiero que solo me mire a mi, quiero que solo me quiera a mi, la quiero tanto.

De pronto todo se vuelve oscuro y por primera vez estoy feliz de esto.

* * *

Espero que este capitulo les agrade y todo eso, nuevamente gracias por leer enserio, y todo eso.


	23. Chapter 23: LE QUIERO

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

Siento un horrible dolor de cabeza, nauseas y cansancio, poco a poco vuelve la luz y esta es molesta, no quiero moverme, no quiero pensar, no quiero sentir, quiero quedarme así, me envuelvo nuevamente entre mis sabanas pero siento un cuerpo junto al mío y esto hace que me sobresalte y me siente de inmediato pero me mareo de lo rápido que lo hice, me tranquilizo, respiro profundamente volteo a mi lado y veo a Beck profundamente dormido, su respiración es acompasada me invade una inmensa ternura verlo así, estiro mi mano y la enredo entre su cabello tan suave, me calmo mas y vuelvo a recostarme, quedamos frente a frente sin embargo el sigue dormido.

No recuerdo que paso ayer, creo que me pase nuevamente con las copas pero no importa, de alguna forma la olvide por un momento, no se a que hora es pero parece ser tarde ya, me levanto para cerrar las cortinas y poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad un poco mas, no recuerdo como llegue a casa mucho menos de lo que paso después del antro o durante este, vuelvo al lado de Beck y me recuesto lo mas suave que puedo para no despertarlo, muevo mi mano al bolsillo del pantalón saco mi celular y observo la hora, son mas de las 12 al parecer Beck y yo perdimos un día de clases, no importa mientras este bien.

-Hola- dice esa voz somnolienta de Beck- ¿llevas mucho tiempo despierta?- pregunta aun sin abrir los ojos.

-No, solo unos minutos- digo tranquilamente- así que… ¿Te aprovechaste de mi?-

-NO!- se levanta tan rápido que tiene que sostenerse de la cama, yo solo me empiezo a reír y el se ve descolocado.

-Lo se, cálmate- el vuelve a recostarse mas aliviado.

-No pensé que dirías eso- dice aun un poco alterado- me asuste- me da una sonrisa y me mira a los ojos- sabes que jamás lo haría….¿cierto?- le doy una sonrisa ladeada.

-Mmmm ….. no lo se- el se ve sorprendido y dolido- bromeo, claro que lo se….. Gracias-

-No hay nada que agradecer- mi mano sobresale de las sabanas, el aprovecha esto y la toma entrelazando nuestros dedos- Jade yo…-

-Jade!- abren mi puerta bruscamente para luego asomarse una figura y quedarse estática, Beck y yo nos sentamos en la cama nos quedamos viendo a la figura y se forma un silencio incomodo

-Ho-hola Tori- Beck esta nervioso, ella no dice nada y se queda parada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- mi voz sale demasiado fría- ¿quién te dejo entrar?- ella agacha la mirada y susurra algo que no alcanzo a escuchar- ¿y bien?- espero una respuesta de su parte, esto le toma unos segundos.

-Tu mamá me dejo entrar, ella iba de salida con tu padre- dice nerviosamente- yo-yo que-quería saber porque no asististe a la escuela- su voz empieza a tomar seguridad- pero veo que estas bien- se da la vuelta y cierra con la misma brusquedad, yo suspiro pesadamente….. realmente no la entiendo, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya- suena abatido.

-Ok- mi voz suena apagada- cierra cuando te vayas- el se pone de pie camina lentamente hacia la salida.

-Adiós Jade-

Me quedo acostada en la cama el resto del día solo me pare para ir al baño y volví a acostarme, así me la pase el fin de semana, ya que ese día era viernes.

* * *

La siguiente semana paso igual que antes, Vega ignorándome y esto me dolía cada vez mas, no soportaba que me ignorara pero tampoco quería decirle nada, ya que yo no hice nada malo, y así siguieron los días, no podía soportarlo mas.

Una mañana de esas tantos días me decidí a hablarle, no lo soportaba mas tenia que hablar con ella o podría morir, ella se encuentra parada frente a su casillero con una expresión seria y esa expresión no me agrada nada, al otro lado del pasillo veo a su novio acercarse pero antes de que el llegue con ella, yo la tomo con fuerza de la muñeca y la arrastro por los pasillos a pesar de sus protestas la llevo al baño por suerte no hay nadie ahí, esto hace que me relaje un poco mas, la suelto con delicadeza y me paro frente a ella, tiene una expresión molesta pero no permitiré que se vaya sin haber solucionado lo que sea que este pasando.

-Jade que demonios te pa…-

La beso con violencia, con brusquedad, ella intenta separarse de mi pero la tomo fuertemente entre mis brazos, ella deja de intentarlo pero tampoco me corresponde así que me alejo, me ve tan enojada que por un momento me arrepiento de haberla besado sin embargo no me disculpo, la sostengo de sus muñecas me acerco lentamente y pego mi frente a la suya, esto se siente tan malditamente relajante, no quiero moverme de aquí, ella no dice nada pero al igual que yo se relaja notoriamente.

-No se lo que pasa Victoria- suelto lo mas suave que puedo- Realmente no lo se- ella no dice nada solo se mantiene pegada a mi-¿puedes decírmelo?- mi voz sale tan lastimada, ella hace una mueca de disgusto.

-Yo tampoco lo se Jade- exhala fuertemente.

-¿Puedes decirme porque estas tan molesta?-

-No lo se- su voz cambia a una monótona- mejor olvidémoslo-

-¿Vas a dejar de ignorarme?- no puedo creer que este haciendo esto.

-Si- cortante y frio.

La miro a los ojos y me acerco lentamente antes de poder besarla ella me toma de la cara y planta un beso desesperado como si no fuera capaz de alcanzarme nunca mas y esto hace que mi corazón se acelere, la tomo de la cintura ella envuelve sus brazos en mi cuello, la pego mas a mi, como extrañaba la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al mío, lentamente se separa de mi pero sin alejarse completamente, siento que en cualquier momento podría ruborizarme y eso no esta en mis planes de hoy así que desvío la vista, ella se recuesta en mi pecho y suspira sonoramente, mi corazón cada vez late mas rápido y me da miedo que ella se aproveche de eso.

Salimos del baño sin prisa pero al darle la vuelta al pasillo vemos a su novio, la estaba buscando y cuando la ve una sonrisa enorme se deslumbra en su rostro volteo a ver su reacción y ella al igual que el tiene esa sonrisa enorme sin esperar a nada sale corriendo y lo envuelve en un gran abrazo, esta escena hace que mis ojos ardan y que mi corazón tiemble, yo no me consideraba una persona débil y mucho menos alguien que sufría por tonterías como estas pero la vida es tan irónica, no soporto mucho mas la escena así que doy media vuelta y desaparezco por los pasillos con un semblante apagado.

No quiero que ella se aparte pero no creo soportar mucho mas estar en esta situación, no puedo soportar como el la abraza, la acaricia y le dice cosas dulces al oído, simplemente no puedo soportarlo. Estas semanas me he dado cuenta que no puedo soportar muchas cosas al parecer, me rio por mi ironía.

-¿Estas mejor?- me sobresalto y volteo a ver a Beck.

-Claro- intento mantener mi semblante frio.

-No te creo- me da una sonrisa ladeada.

-Como quieras- me resigno.

-¿Vamos a clase?-

-Claro- me toma de la mano y me lleva a lado de el, no me había dado cuenta pero el me toma mucho de la mano últimamente..

* * *

Aun cuando Tori y yo "arregláramos" las cosas, en los siguientes días ella sigue un poco distante mas de lo que era antes, la veo cada vez menos y ya nunca estamos a solas mucho menos voy a su casa, sus cambios de humor siguen siendo tan drásticos pero cada vez son menos, ella se la pasa a lado de su novio todo el tiempo que puede casi nunca la veo sola, eso me duele y no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que la busco ella me evita o encuentra una excusa, es cierto que ya no me "ignora" pero pareciera que nada cambio.

Beck sigue tan pendiente de mi que suele ser un poco incomodo, ya no lo veo salir con su amiga o lo que sea, ahora se la pasa conmigo como si fuera el mejor amigo pero es tan raro y se siente tan tenso a veces pero agradezco que no me deje sola porque se sentiría mas el peso de la ausencia de ella, desde hace tiempo he notado como quiere decirme algo pero siempre hay algo que lo interrumpe o simplemente se arrepiente y yo la verdad no tengo ganas de averiguar de que se trata así que lo dejo pasar.

-Hola- mi voz sale suave.

-Hola- ella me sonríe desganada.

-¿podemos hablar un momento?- quiero que vuelva a como era antes… no, no quiero, quiero que solo me mire a mi.

-Seguro- dice dudosa.

La tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro junto conmigo. Estoy decida, voy a hacer que deje a su novio o que al menos me tenga en cuenta como algo mas que un pasatiempo, la quiero para mi, le diré que le quiero y quiero que ella me diga que igual me quiere, yo no puedo seguir de esta manera, mi corazón esta tan descontrolado, mis mejillas se enrojecen y mis piernas empiezan a temblar, no quiero pensarlo mas porque si lo hago me arrepentiré. Llegamos al baño y por suerte esta vacío, creo que nadie usan estos o saben que estoy aquí y no deben molestar.

-Jade yo..- se pone nerviosa y aprieta los puños- yo quería-

-Espera deja que hable primero- ¿porque me empiezo a poner así? Parece que ya no soy Jade West y me he convertido en alguien mas- yo quería decir que….. bueno yo-yo ah…. Esto es tan difícil- doy una sonrisa pero ella esta seria, doy un gran suspiro y me preparo- Victoria yo te quiero- cierro los ojos, durante varios segundos no se escucha nada así que abro mis ojos y los dirijo a ella, mantiene una expresión seria sin ninguna otra expresión y esto me asusta demasiado- Yo realmente no se como paso y mucho menos como puedo querer a alguien como tu, es decir, eras tan poco yo pero me encariñado contigo y te quiero- ella sigue sin dar alguna otra expresión- es por eso que-

-Jade- me corta y su voz suena tan fría- no puedo seguir mas con esto- mi pecho se oprime- no puedo seguir el juego, no mas- su voz sigue sin cambiar- fue divertido pero esto es todo- exhala- **¡Yo quiero a mi novio!-**

* * *

Espero que este capitulo les agrade y todo eso, nuevamente gracias por leer enserio, y todo eso.

No se que me pasa pero últimamente hago muy rápido esto, enserio gracias por comentar y eso, siempre es agradable leerlos y saber que piensan y eso… gracias


	24. Chapter 24: NO ES UN COMIENZO

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

Ese fue golpe que no me esperaba realmente, es decir, no sabia que esperar de ella pero en definitiva no había pensado esa opción, es como si de pronto todo me diera vueltas. Ella voltea a verme, su mirada se ensombrece un poco pero no dice nada y sale como si nada hubiera pasado, yo quiero detenerla y pedirle una oportunidad pero recordé sus palabras entonces todo el peso del mundo callo sobre mi.

Salí del baño, llevo mi mirada clavada al suelo como si este tuviera lo que yo quiero siento como mi cuerpo como coaliciona con otro, levanto mi vista lentamente, Beck me ve con una expresión extraña, yo lo rodeo con mis brazos y lo pego a mi, solo quiero estar un momento así solo un poco mas, el no pregunta nada y me abraza aun mas fuerte como si supiera que esto me mantendría de pie y me ayudaría a no romperme, quiero dejar las lagrimas salir solo las quiero dejar ir pero al igual que con Victoria me aferro a que esto no suceda, solo hasta el momento en el que Beck me susurra.

-Todo estará bien… yo estoy contigo …. Jade- como desearía que fuera otra voz la que me lo dijera, siento mis lagrimas salir para morir en mis mejillas.

Me aferro aun mas a el si esto es posible, el no me suelta y no creo que lo haga nunca, empieza a acariciar mi espalda lentamente para calmarme pero esto no sucede, escucho como suena el timbre pero el no intenta separarme y yo tampoco lo hago, nos quedamos parados en medio del pasillo solos.

* * *

Aun cuando Vega me dijo que quería a su novio y que dejáramos lo que estábamos haciendo aun después de todo eso me sigo aferrando a ella, aun después de varios días y no quiero dejarla ir.

Después de varios días todo sigue igual y con igual me refiero a que Victoria sigue ignorándome, que Beck sigue acompañándome casi todo el día y que yo me sigo aferrando a ella.

Caminaba con Beck en los pasillos, el me tomaba de la mano, no se porque lo sigue haciendo pero se lo agradezco, eso me da confort para no romperme aun mas, nos paramos frente a mi casillero.

-No se lo que pasa- suspira- pero no me gusta nada que estés así Jade- suelta con pesadumbre

-Ya se me pasara- lo volteo a ver pero mi mirada es fría.

-No! Tu sabes que…-

-Hola chicos- esa voz hace que me recorra un frio por el cuerpo y que mis ojos ardan.

-Hola Tori- Beck saluda despreocupado pero yo meto mi cabeza a mi casillero.

-¿Podría hablar contigo Jade?- no, no quiero…¿de que quieres hablar?.

-Piérdete Vega- mi voz no suena cortante suena mas a un intento desesperado.

-Por favor es importante-

-Bueno yo….- Beck intenta escaparse

-Quédate- le ordeno a Beck.

-Necesito hacer algo importante- dice despreocupado….. es idiota- lo siento Jade pero en un rato regreso-

Escucho sus paso al alejarse pero no suena nada mas, me quedo un rato mas con la cabeza metida dentro de mi casillero, no quiero verla pero al mismo tiempo me muero por voltear a ver, pasan unos minutos mas y no escucho nada así que supongo que ella ya se fue.

-¿Vas a estar todo el día ahí metida?- me sobresalto y me pego la cabeza, ella empieza a reír.

-Jodete!-

-Lo siento no era mi intención reír- calma su risa- enserio necesito hablar contigo- saco la cabeza del casillero y la volteo a ver.

-¿Sobre que?- mi voz suena fría o eso quiero pensar.

-Mmmh…. ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?- su voz baja el volumen.

-NO-

Ella pone una mueca graciosa para luego tomarme de la mano y arrastrarme por toda la escuela hasta llegar al baño, ¿qué tenemos con el baño?¿y porque siempre están desocupados?, aun no me suelta de la mano pero la veo nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Bueno Jade yo….. no se como decir esto- mi corazón se acelera pero me regaño mentalmente – quiero seguir siendo tu amiga- y ahí va toda mi esperanza.

-Nunca fuimos amigas- suelto sin emoción.

-Vamos Jade- dice molesta- bueno quiero seguir pasando las tardes contigo como antes pero sin nada raro- y eso hace que mi pecho duela- por favor- su voz suena triste- solo quiero que pasemos un rato juntas como amigas claro-

-No-

-me gustaba como nos divertíamos sin hacer nada mas que eso , enserio – su expresión se vuelve desesperada- te necesito por favor- mi corazón se acelera nuevamente y me odio por eso.

-Esta…. Esta bien- ¿como puedo llegar a ser tan idiota para aceptar eso? Pero yo también la necesito aunque sea de esta forma, aunque me duela.

-Yeii- grita como Cat, le falta poco para ponerse a saltar- esto será genial- me abraza rápido pero igual de rápido me suelta- Entonces ….¿nos vemos hoy por la tarde?- su sonrisa se ensancha

-Si- ella vuelve a dar un grito para después salir corriendo

Me quedo parada en medio del baño por unos minutos, no se como lo podre soportar pero no quiero dejar de verla y mucho menos dejar de hablarle.

-Eres una idiota-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y eso… gracias por comentar enserio es genial y también por tomar el tiempo de leer y eso…..Victoria es tan…..


	25. Chapter 25: DETALLES

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

Mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas, no encuentro algo en que mantener la vista, esto comienza a desesperarme así que bajo mi vista al mueble gastado con una particular seña que es una X en una de las esquinas, subo la vista veo el techo completamente blanco, bajo la vista al lado contrario del mueble y observo con mucho cuidado la ropa tirada en ese rincón, hace tanto tiempo que no presto atención a los detalles, esos detalles que pueden hacer cambiar las decisiones, hacen cambiar el destino, hacen cambiar tu vida.

Me levanto de mi cama y comienzo a levantar la ropa que esta en el rincón para ponerla en el cesto, al terminar vuelvo a recostarme e intento descansar, sin pensamientos , sin nada, mis parpadeos cada vez son mas prolongados, mi mente se pone en blanco por primera vez en días.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar y me sobresalto, volteo a todos lados y tomo el celular para darme cuenta que Victoria me esta marcando, tomo el celular con fuerza antes de contestar.

**-Hola…..Jade?-** su voz suena tan suave-¿**Jade estas ahí?- **Siempre.

-Me despertaste- mi voz suena ronca

**-Lo siento-** No, no lo haces**\- Quería saber si no….. se te había olvidado que hoy vendrías o…-** Espera una respuesta, es cuando volteo a mi alrededor, me acerco al balcón de mi habitación, y veo la luna a lo alto- **o te arrepentiste- **Su voz se apaga un poco-**Ya no vendrás ¿cierto?, Yo solo,… sabia que era una mala idea- **Comienza a balbucear y enserio me fastidia.

-Cálmate!- mi voz aun suena ronca- dame 20 minutos y estaré en tu casa- no dejo que me conteste y cuelgo.

Vuelvo mi vista al firmamento, nunca han tenido esa sensación de no haber dormido nada para que al despertar descubran que durmieron durante horas… y lo peor de todo, que durmieron sin ninguna perturbación como si realmente hubieras descansado…pero que rayos estoy diciendo.

Me adentro a mi habitación, me cambio de ropa rápidamente y tomo algunas cosas, al salir de mi habitación no noto ningún movimiento en mi casa así que me apresuro a la casa de Vega.

* * *

Estoy caminando hacia la casa Vega, pensé que así lograría calmarme pero parece que no es así, ya que a una distancia aun considerable de la casa Vega noto dos figuras, una de ellas recargada en un auto mientras que la otra figura se acerca lentamente para robarle un beso, me quedo parada un instante en la acera para después retomar mis pasos, sigo mirando esas sombras en la lejanía, una de ellas se mete en el auto, tarda unos segundos para poner en marcha este, la otra sombra se queda observando como el auto se aleja. Llego a la casa Vega y estoy parada detrás de esa sombra que despidió a la otra con un gran beso. Victoria voltea y su cara pierde el color por un momento, ella da un pequeño salto.

-Me asustaste- frunce el ceño.

-Suelo hacer eso- un suspiro involuntario sale, intento sonreír ladeadamente- ¿qué haremos esta noche?- ella sonríe ampliamente.

-Estaba pensando en ver algunas películas pero luego pensé en hacer algo mas y aun no se que cosa- suelta tranquila mientras caminamos a la puerta de su casa, ella introduce la llave, antes de abrir la puerta voltea a verme- ¿alguna idea?- niego con la cabeza y ella se da la vuelta, todo esta oscuro en la casa Vega , oscuro y tranquilo.

-No hay nadie…?- prende las luces y se encamina a la cocina para empezar a preparar café.

-No- me encamino a su sillón y me tumbo en el.

Nos quedamos en silencio, el tiempo comienza a pasar lentamente, solo se escucha los movimientos que ella hace y honestamente no quiero voltear a ver que hace. Comienzo a observar todo a mi alrededor excepto donde ella se encuentra; los detalles…..los detalles… son importantes; en un rincón encuentro algunas mantas abandonadas.

-Esta listo- siento la voz junto a mi, eso hace que brinque un poco, no escuche cuando se acerco, se sienta mi lado dejando dos tazas humeantes en el centro de mesa, me pongo de pie.

-Es hora de irnos- ella se ve confundida- toma las tazas- me acerco al rincón donde se encuentran las mantas y las tomo junto con algunos cojines del sillón, me muevo hacia las escaleras pero Victoria no se mueve- Muévete!- ella toma las tazas rápidamente y me da alcance a mitad de las escaleras.

-¿Qué haremos?-

-Observaremos-

-¿Qué cosa?- sigo caminando- Jade- dice con autoridad-

-¿Cómo llegamos a tu azotea?- pregunto y ella parece entender, toma la delantera y me guía.

La azotea de su casa es amplia y limpia, es perfecta para poder recostarnos un momento, me apresuro a extender las mantas en el suelo mientras ella se queda observando al cielo con una gran fascinación y yo la observo a ella como ella observa el cielo, me acerco lentamente, mi mano alcanza su muñeca y ella rápidamente da un paso atrás evitando todo contacto entre nosotras, tiene una expresión nerviosa y aterrada, no presto mas atención y doy la vuelta para recostarme.

-Jade- intenta llamarme, su voz es suave como si tuviera miedo a lastimarme…..mas- Jade- vuelve a intentar pero no emito ningún sonido y me pongo cómoda en el suelo cruzando mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza- yo….yo lo sie-

-¿Vas a darme mi café o que?- le corto y ella levanta la vista un poco sorprendida- rápido Vega no tengo tu tiempo- su rostro toma un gesto de enojo.

Ella camina rápidamente hacia mi, tomo asiento en la cama improvisada, ella me extiende mi taza y yo la tomo rápidamente, ella toma asiento distanciada de mi, no me ocupo en mirarle mas y elevo mi vista a las miles de estrellas que se ven hoy, los miles y miles de destellos en el cielo, mis manos entrecierran un poco mas fuerte la taza.

-Jade- nunca se cansa- yo….. gracias por venir- mi vista sigue en el cielo- yo pensé por un momento que no vendrías y …..- pasan los segundos ella no vuelve a hablar, bajo mi vista a ella y lo que veo no me agrada nada- yo-yo tenia miedo de..- unas enormes lagrimas recorren su rostro, sus lagrimas solo incrementan mas, sus hipidos no dejan que sus oraciones sean claras, dejo mi taza a un lado de las mantas, me acerco a ella y la envuelvo en mis brazos, ella me abraza con fuerza.

-Tranquila Vega- mi voz sale en un susurro- dije que vendría – ella intenta calmarse.

-No, no es eso….tuve pánico de que no llegaras y perder lo poco que había conseguido de ti- no tienes poco….lo tienes todo.

-Estoy aquí…no importa lo que hubiera sucedido- con los minutos ella deja de llorar, me separo de ella, le tomo de la mano, me recuesto y ella cede junto conmigo.

Durante minutos observamos el firmamento sin necesidad de algo mas, ninguna de las dos dice mas y agradezco eso, no quiero escuchar nada , no ahora. Los minutos se convierten horas; volteo a verla y ella esta respirando con tranquilidad recostada de lado, duerme tan tranquila pero con un ligero temblor así que suelto su mano lo mas delicadamente posible y me levanto, voy a su habitación por mas mantas, al regresar veo como esta un poco mas inquieta como si algo molestara sus pensamientos; me recuesto a su lado y nos cubro con las mantas, ella al poco tiempo me rodea fuertemente con sus brazos sin la posibilidad de escapar, como si quisiera hacerlo.

Nuevamente mi vista se vuelve pesada cediendo al cansancio pero por alguna razón siento que ahora si podre descansar, mi ultima visión son los enormes destellos en el cielo.

Los detalles….Son solo eso…..detalles.

* * *

Otra vez un largo tiempo sin dejar nada, espero que lean este capitulo, ojala les guste y eso, gracias por los comentarios, también gracias a los que siguen la historia y eso.


	26. Chapter 26: MELISSADANI

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

Las semanas siguieron pasando, el tiempo siguió avanzando pero yo no parecía avanzar con el, me quedaba atrás y eso no me agrada, no me agrada nada…mi relación con Victoria tampoco parecía avanzar, yo seguía simulando ser su amiga y ella seguía simulando que eso no era raro, claro a la vista de todos nosotros éramos conocidas solamente.

-Jade- estoy en mi casillero acomodando algunas cosas-Jade-vuelve a repetir.

-¿Qué?- mi voz es fría.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado hoy?-

-No puedo Beckett-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tengo cosas que hacer-

-Oh! Vamos, no tienes- refuta un poco molesto- solo di que no quieres salir conmigo- cierro mi casillero tranquilamente y volteo a verlo.

-Te dije que…-

-Hola Jade- aparece Bryan

-Hola- Beck hace una mueca.

-¿Quería preguntarte si po-podriamos ir-ir a algún lado ho-hoy?- suena nervioso y evita mirar a Beck.

-No puedo- repito, Beck parece asombrado- tengo cosas que hacer- Bryan tiene una mirada decepcionada-Adiós- camino al café asfalto.

Después de pedir mi café tomo asiento en una de las mesas que esta mas alejada, no quiero ser mala con Beck y mucho menos con Bryan pero realmente no quiero estar con nadie ahora, necesito estar tranquila por al menos un poco mas.

-Jade- gruño, ¿no pueden dejarme en paz?.

-¿Qué!?-

-Uh!... alguien esta de malas-

-Maldición Vega, ¿qué quieres?-

-Ey! Tranquila- su tono es divertido-quería preguntarte si podríamos hacer algo hoy- se sienta a mi lado y me invaden unas inmensas ganas de tirarla del asiento- no se, podríamos ir al cine o tal vez a dar un paseo- termina emocionada.

-No- suelto tranquila y me concentro en mi café nuevamente.

-¿Por qué?- suena intrigada.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- y esto parece hacer una reacción en ella porque frunce el ceño y sus manos forman un puño.

-¿Vas a salir?- ensombreció el tono de voz-¿con quien esta vez?-

-¿Qué te pasa?- no quiero darle importancia a ella, tal vez y solo tal vez se me pase lo que sea que tengo.

-¿Con Bryan o prefieres ir con Beck?- ella cierra cada vez mas su puño.

-Con ninguno- mi voz sigue calmada- no saldré con ninguno de los dos-

-No me mientas- exhalo con fuerza y la volteo a ver.

-No tengo porque mentirte- la sigo mirando y siento que en cualquier momento podría lanzarme a sus labios así que mejor doy la vuelta a mi café nuevamente y me recuerdo que tiene novio y sobre todas las cosas que le quiere a él-¿por cierto…. No saldrás con tu novio?- no altero ni una pizca mi voz.

-No cambies el tema… dime con quien sald….- el timbre suena y yo me levanto para dirigirme a clases- ey! Aun no termino de hablar contigo- viene detrás mío.

-Pero yo si- ella me toma bruscamente de la muñeca y me da una mirada furiosa- suéltame Vega o llegare tarde a clase-

-No….. si no me dices con quien saldrás no te soltare- tomo suavemente su mano pero ella no afloja el agarre, comienzo a acariciar su dorso con mi pulgar.

-No saldré con nadie- aseguro- y si fuera a hacerlo no te incumbe de todas formas- tomo su mano y la aparto de mi muñeca para después encaminarme a mi salón, ella se queda parada en el pasillo.

El resto del día siguió con las insistencias de Bryan y Beck para salir a algún lado pero yo seguía negándome, Victoria me ignoro el resto del día y no pude sentirme mejor de que lo hiciera, me encaminaba a mi auto pero veo a Victoria recargada en el y suspiro con fuerza, mientras avanzo con tranquilidad hasta quedar frente a ella.

-¿lo prometes?- dice cabizbaja.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No salir con nadie- levanta su mirada hasta toparse con la mía, yo frunzo el ceño ligeramente- no salir con Beck o Bryan-

-¿Por qué tendría que prometerlo?-

-Por favor-su voz suena triste- Jade-Su voz se quiebra un poco y baja la mirada nuevamente, no soporto que ella llore, no me gusta nada, suspiro derrotada.

-Lo prometo- ella me mira sorprendida, no pensó que aceptaría- prometo no salir con Beck o Bryan- ella me envuelve en sus brazos y yo realmente no la comprendo, no la comprendo nada- por ahora- susurro en su oído, ella se separa y me da una mirada furiosa y yo comienzo a reír, entonces ella se relaja- no te comprendo- suelto para después subir a mi auto y alejarme de ese lugar, dejándola desconcertada.

No puedo tranquilizarme, no puedo tranquilizarme nada, quiero hacerlo, quiero olvidar un rato todo solo un poco, no quiero estar con nadie que me conozca o diga conocerme, mucho menos tengo ganas de ella.

Aparco mi coche en el estacionamiento del establecimiento, bajo con lentitud hasta adentrarme al pequeño comedor, busco con toda tranquilidad una mesa vacía y tomo asiento, espero a que tomen mi orden.

-Buenas tardes- esa voz me suena conocida, levanto la vista- ¿esta listo para ordenar?- ella mantiene la vista en su libreta.

-Claro, Melissa ¿cierto?- ella levanta la mirada sorprendida para después regalarme una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-S-s-si, es es un gu-gusto volver a verte- se sonroja un poco- si , hola Jade-

-No esperaba que te acordaras de mi nombre-

-Como no acordarme- sus ojos se abren mas, al parecer no esperaba decir eso al menos no en voz alta- es de-decir que yo ahm…. yo me refería a que …yo- suelto una risa ligera.

-Esta bien, ¿puedes tomar mi orden?- digo tranquila y ella asiente con la cabeza para después tomar mi orden y retirarse.

No se que pensar a cerca de Victoria, ella puede conmigo, estas semanas que han pasado la hemos pasado bien, conversando de cualquier cosa, riendo y lo mas importante, he pasado tiempo con ella pero aun no es suficiente, yo quiero mas de ella, lo quiero todo.

-Aquí esta lo que ordenaste- la voz de Melissa invade mis pensamientos.

-Gracias- últimamente me he portado tan poco….yo, ella no se retira así que la miro hasta que diga lo que tenga que decir.

-Yo…yo quisiera pedirte que me dieras una oportunidad- estoy a punto de negarme–por favor- ruega y esos ojos color miel me hacen pensarlo

-Esta bien, yo te llam...-

-No!- grita y yo me sorprendo- lo siento, digo podemos salir ahora, estoy apunto de terminar mi turno-no pensaba realmente en algo ahora- puedo esperar a que termines- exhalo.

-Esta bien- ella saca una sonrisa resplandeciente para luego retirarse alegremente.

Estoy sorprendida de que haya aceptado, es decir, siempre tuve la opción de portarme grosera con ella y dejarle en claro que no quería, sonrío y continuo con mi comida, ella al poco rato llega nuevamente a mi mesa.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- dice tímidamente y yo le hago un ademan de que lo haga- gracias-nos quedamos en silencio, ella parece demasiado nerviosa para hablar y yo continuo comiendo- y…..¿cual es tu color favorito?- ¿enserio?, me la quedo mirando y ella se sonroja, comienzo a reír.

-Wow, que forma de romper el hielo- continuo y ella parece mas avergonzada- el negro- ella parece sorprendido de que le haya respondido.

-Lo siento, pero no se que decir-

-Tu me invitaste a salir y ….¿no tienes un plan?- digo divertida- me sorprendes

-No pensé que aceptarías-

-Eres insistente- su mirada toma un tinte triste- pero no es molesto –se anima un poco-o eso creo-

-¿Siempre eres así?- y ahí viene el reclamo de mi actitud.

-¿Cómo?- digo seria.

-De divertida- dice con una sonrisa, yo niego con la cabeza.

-No lo creo-

La mesa vuelve a quedar en silencio hasta que termino mis "sagrados alimentos", me hace comentarios diversos acerca de ella, como que tiene mi edad y que ese es su trabajo a medio tiempo y lo mas sorprendente de todo es que estudia en Northridge y no es una idiota como todas las estudiantes de ahí, Salimos del establecimiento y la invito a que suba a mi auto.

-¿a dónde iremos?- mi voz es tranquila.

-No lo se- volteo a verla- lo se, lo se, yo te invite a salir- dice exhalando- pensaba invitarte a tomar un helado pero eso es una mala idea-mi expresión se vuelve interrogante- acabas de comer y me parece que no te gusta mucho ese tipo de cosas- esta chica me sorprende.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a…no, realmente no se a donde ir- digo tranquila y ella comienza a reír.

-Al parecer no somos muy buenas en esto, ¿cierto?- ella pone el dedo índice en su mentón y eleva la vista- el cine… aburrido-repetimos al unísono-centro comercial…..aburrido- volvemos a repetir- parque de diversiones…. Aburrido- ambas nos volteamos a ver sorprendidas al darnos cuenta que repetimos lo mismo- ¿dónde haz estado todo este tiempo?- dice ella con una sonrisa y yo comienzo a reír, ella se une al poco rato- aun debemos pensar donde ir- dice calmando su risa.

-Sigo sin un plan-

-Ya se!, vamos a mi escuela- yo hago una mueca de desagrado y me arrepiento- tranquila, se que a nadie le gusta Northridge- yo exhalo- pero no tenia otra opción que estudiar ahí- sonrío ligeramente- vamos a molestarlos un poco-

Pongo en marcha mi coche hasta llegar al colegio mas hipócrita de Hollywood….. Northridge, lo estaciono a unas cuadras de este, ella no se opone el tener que caminar un poco y eso me agrada, bajamos con tranquilidad mientras que ella me hace algunas preguntas.

-Oh! ¿No es raro que te gusten las tijeras?, es decir, ¿por qué te gustan?-

-Es raro pero me gusta el filo y el como la gente tiembla al verlas en mis manos- respondo irónica.

-No me mates- dice con una sonrisa, no parece asustarse- a todo esto , ¿a que escuela vas?-

-Hollywood Arts.- suelto monótona por fin llegamos a la entrada de Northridge.

-wow!- su grito me exalta- eso es sorprendente, es decir…..wow!- toma un poco de aire- esa escuela es muy- la observo seriamente- muy interesante, yo hubiera querido asistir ahí-

-¿y porque no lo hiciste?- ella voltea a verme para darme una mirada burlona.

-mmmm tal vez ¿por qué no tengo talento?- dice irónica.

-Eres divertida-

-Lo se- ella se dirige a la escuela –vamos-

-por cierto Mel….-

-No me digas asi- dice ella con una sonrisa, me quedo confundida por que si no mal recuerdo ella me dijo que la llamara asi- lo se, lo se pero todo mundo me llama así mejor dime por mi segundo nombre-

-¿El cual es….?-

\- Dani solo Dani-

-Dimelo completo-

-No-

-No!...¿Porque no?-

-Porque no me llamarías Dani- exhalo

-Esta Bien, vamos-

Toda la tarde nos la pasamos entre risas, nunca pensé encontrar a alguien como Meli….. Dani, ella es un poco cruel o mejor dicho sabe como divertirse con los demás. Al llegar a su escuela encontramos a un profesor con un peluquín mas que obvio, ella me dijo que observara, mientras el profesor estaba regañando a algunos alumnos ella corrió hacia el y le arrebato el peluquín para después tirarlo a un charco cerca de ahí, ella comenzó a correr y el profesor comenzó a seguirla pero resbalo con el charco y quedo empapado, todos los presentes comenzamos a reír, por suerte mía y un instinto tome un video de todo lo sucedido, ella regreso junto a mi y así comenzamos la travesía en esa escuela haciéndole la vida imposible a unos cuantos.

El anochecer llego y la escuela se fue vaciando poco a poco, así que decidimos que era hora de irnos, regresamos al auto.

-¿Dónde vives?- pongo en marcha el auto.

-No quiero ir a casa aún- responde- hagamos una ultima parada- dice convencida.

-Esta bien- accedo fácilmente- ¿dónde es esa parada?-

Ella me da indicaciones de cómo llegar y yo las sigo sin ninguna replica, después de eso el auto queda en completo silencio hasta llegar a nuestro destino, estaciono el auto y lo primero que observo al bajar es una gran pendiente.

-¿Qué haremos aquí?-

-¿Nunca haz venido?-

-Es mas que obvio que no-

-Uff y yo que pensaba que lo sabias todo- dice burlona, le doy una mirada de reproche- no me mates- dice divertida y yo niego con la cabeza.

-Eres una.- mi celular comienza a vibrar, al sacarlo de mi bolsillo veo que es una llamada de Victoria y esto provoca una mueca amarga, la había olvidado por completo el día de hoy.

-¿Algo importante?-

-No- apago mi celular- entonces….-

-Subiremos por ahí- señala la pendiente y me da dolor en las piernas de tan solo pensar en subir- veo que no eres muy fan del ejercicio- dice sonriente y yo niego con la cabeza- como mantienes ese cuerpo….- susurra, me sonrojo estoy a punto de contestar pero ella ya había avanzado a la pendiente.

Sigo el paso de ella pero esta pendiente esta muy empinada o tal vez sea que mi flojera es demasiado grande, después de alrededor de 15 minutos llegamos a la cima, ella fresca como una lechuga y yo con una respiración irregular.

-Acércate- ella esta recargada en un barandal, le hago caso y me posiciono a su lado.

-Esto es…..-

-Hermoso, ¿cierto?- dice absorta en el paisaje y es que es verdad, estamos en un mirador que deja ver otra cara de Hollywood, una cara muy distinta a la cotidiana, esto me recuerda un poco a Tori, me reprendo por estar pensando en ella, ¿por qué me tuvo que llamar?- No te preocupes- volteo a verla- lo que sea que esta en tu mente no le prestes atención- muestra una sonrisa diferente a las de todo el día- olvídalo y solo observa- susurra, regreso mi vista al paisaje.

Nos quedamos en completo silencio disfrutando la vista, las luces que se observan a lo lejos, el mutismo de lugar, el cielo con muchos destellos muertos y Dani a mi lado hacen un paisaje único; siento una mirada intensa a mi lado así que volteo y me encuentro con la mirada profunda de Dani, algunos destellos se observan en esos ojos color miel, una profundidad diferente, no puedo parar de mirarla es algo extraño, ella se acerca mas y yo no me muevo nada, ella susurra algo.

Noto su respiración demasiado cerca pero no puedo moverme, sus cálidos labios cubren los míos suavemente..

* * *

Espero les guste el capitulo y continúen leyendo esto, gracias por los comentarios y todo eso, también a los que siguen y dan favoritos y todo eso, espero no tardar con el próximo capitulo y eso.

Cris: ojala te siga gustando el desarrollo y eso.


	27. Chapter 27: SORPRESA

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

Noto su respiración demasiado cerca pero no puedo moverme, sus cálidos labios cubren los míos suavemente, sus labios se amoldan a los míos, ella no aumenta el ritmo, es un beso suave y sin saber en que momento yo comencé a corresponder el beso, enreda sus brazos en mi cuello y yo la tomo de la cintura, en mi mente aparece un destello de una sonrisa enorme y no es la de Dani, es la de Victoria esto hace que me separe de ella con lentitud como si no quisiera lastimarla, ella me da una mirada confundida y yo desvío la mirada a un costado, no decimos nada pero ella me envuelve en un abrazo y esconde su cara en mi cuello , yo la sostengo fuertemente.

-Lo siento- susurro.

-No importa- dice suavemente para después separarse- esta bien- me da una sonrisa a medias- yo…..yo lo sien- no dejo que termine y la envuelvo nuevamente en mis brazos.

-No deberías disculparte- comienzo a acariciar esa melena castaña.

\- pero yo- su voz sale en respiraciones irregulares como si en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

-Shhh- no dejo de acariciar su melena- yo …. No estoy bien en este momento-

-Lo se… es el de la llamada ¿cierto?-

-Lo es-

-¿Qué paso con el?- dice suave, calmando su respiración.

-No hay mucho que decir- me separo lentamente- ¿te llevo a casa?- ella asiente lentamente, yo acuno sus mejillas para después dejar un beso en su frente- vamos- la tomo de la mano y la guio a mi auto lentamente, sin prisas.

Arranco el auto y le pido indicaciones para llegar a su casa, eso fue lo ultimo que se escucho en el auto para después todo convertirse en silencio, viajamos por lo menos 20 minutos. Al llegar a su casa la cual es enorme y de un color blanco, las luces están prendidas, la están esperando.

-Adiós Jade- eso suena a una despedida definitiva y yo no quiero eso así que la sostengo fuertemente de la muñeca, ella voltea a verme con una mirada confundida.

-¿Puedo volver a verte?- mi voz sale tan suave que dudo me haya escuchado pero ella me da una sonrisa lo cual me confirma que si lo hizo.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea- su voz decae y su sonrisa tambalea.

-Me agradas-

-Tu igual pero..- Mi mirada se vuelve fuerte como si no fuera a recibir un no por respuesta y ella termina exhalando- esta bien-aparece nuevamente una sonrisa- te veo luego- sale de mi auto y eso es todo lo que necesito para que en mi rostro aparezca una sonrisa diminuta, arranco nuevamente mi auto pero esta vez me dirijo a mi casa.

Al llegar veo las luces encendidas y se que mi madre me llamara la atención por no avisar a donde iba durante tanto tiempo pero no importa porque hoy la pase increíble.

-Jade, ¿dónde haz estado?- la voz de mi madre es dura- te estuve marcando pero no contestabas-

-Lo siento madre pero se acabo la batería de mi celular- digo tranquila.

-Jade te he dicho…- exhala con fuerza- solo avísame ¿si?, es preocupante no saber donde estas- esta mujer enserio es flexible.

-Esta bien- subo las escaleras con calma para después perderme en mi habitación

Prendo mi celular y este comienza a vibrar de inmediato por algunas llamadas perdidas y unos cuantos mensajes, no reviso ninguno, voy a mi buro para buscar esa tarjeta que me dio Dani hace meses, de haber sabido como era así de divertida le habría llamado hace tiempo, encuentro el papel y comienzo a escribirle un nuevo mensaje.

Yo:

Hola Dani, no pude evitar mandarte un mensaje pero me preguntaba, ¿mañana tienes algo que hacer?

Att: Jade.

Presiono el botón de enviar, me recuesto en la cama, espero su mensaje pasan 10 minutos y ella aun no contesta, dejo mi celular a un lado y este comienza a vibrar, lo tomo rápidamente pero no es el mensaje que esperaba, era Beck.

De: Beck

¿Terminaste lo que tenias que hacer?... podríamos salir ahora.

No conteste, deje nuevamente mi celular a un lado mío, después de esperar otros 20 minutos y ningún mensaje de Dani, me puse de pie y me aliste para ir a dormir.

* * *

Odio levantarme tan temprano, no entiendo la fascinación de las escuelas de empezar en un horario de madrugada.

Estoy en el estacionamiento de H.A. pero no quiero entrar a clases, necesito algo de calma, me preparo mentalmente para entrar por esa puerta, después de 10 minutos mas en mi auto salgo de este y me dirijo a la puerta.

El día paso con tranquilidad relativa, Beck estaba molesto porque no le conteste su mensaje y decidió ignorarme, a Bryan no lo vi durante la mañana, Victoria decidió continuar como si nada, todo el tiempo estuvo pegada a su novio, así fue pasando la mañana, llego la hora del almuerzo antes de llegar al café asfalto voy a mi casillero a preparar algunas cosa.

-Jade- volteo lentamente-¿no iras a almorzar?- Vega esta abrazada a su novio mientras me habla, este muestra una mirada de disgusto.

-En un momento- digo para continuar guardando algunas cosas en mi casillero.

.Te esperamos- suelta dulcemente y esto me saca una mueca, su novio parece contrariado.

Vega me estuvo esperando hasta que decidí que no podía pasarme todo el día en mi casillero, camine junto a ellos hasta llegar al café asfalto todos ya se encontraban en la mesa de siempre pero yo me dirijo al camión de Festus, Vega se va con su novio a tomar asiento.

-Hola- alguien me toma por la cintura y esto hace que reaccione bruscamente sacando mis tijeras para voltear y amenazar a quien sea que lo haya hecho- No me mates- dice con una sonrisa.

-No lo hare- bajo mis tijeras- Hola Dani- ella mantiene su sonrisa- ¿qué haces aquí?-ella pone un puchero y eso me hace sonreír.

-Puedo irme- remarca aun mas su puchero.

-Claro que no, solo me sorprendes, pensé que ya no te volvería a ver ya que no contestaste mi mensaje- suelto tranquila para luego voltear y tomar mi desayuno-¿quieres algo?-

-No, gracias- quita su puchero y toma mis burritos-¿dónde nos sentaremos?- voltea a ver las mesas disponibles, señalo una mesa desocupada y avanzamos.

-¿Entonces porque no contestaste mi mensaje?- suelto tranquilamente.

-Cambie mi numero-

-¿Por eso estas aquí?-

-Exacto, quería volver a verte y no tenia forma de encontrarte hasta que recordé que asistías a H.A.-

-¿No tienes clases?- volteo a verla.

-Oh! Vamos, es Northridge- comienzo a reír al igual que ella.

-Cierto, avanza o nos quedaremos sin mesa- antes de poder sentarnos Cat se lanza a mi- No!- grito y Dani ríe divertida mientras Cat hace un puchero y se separa de mi.

-Holis- recupera su alegría- ¿no te sentaras con nosotros?- y volvemos al puchero nuevamente, esta chica enserio- Vamos Jadeyy!- hago una mueca al apodo.

-No me digas así, cuantas veces te lo he dicho Cat- digo fuertemente.

-Oh! Vamos Jadey, ¿por qué no te gusta? Si es adorable- se burla Dani y yo la fulmino con la mirada y ella ríe mas fuerte- Ya, Ya, tranquila-

-¿quién eres tu?¿eres amiga de Jade?¿cuando se conocieron?¿porque se conocen?¿te gustan los gatos?¿que color es tu fa…-

-Cállate- digo fuerte y parece que Cat esta a punto de llorar así que busco en mi bolsillo un dulce y se lo extiendo, ella vuelve a sonreír.

-Vamos a nuestra mesa- Cat me toma de la muñeca y me arrastra a la mesa donde están todos, Dani viene detrás de mí con una sonrisa divertida-Holis Chicos-

-Hola Cat-saludan al unísono.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunta Andre.

-Ella es amiga de Jade- contesta Cat por mi- ella se llama…- se queda en blanco para luego voltear a ver a Dani- cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?- Dani suelta una sonrisa, esta mujer es toda sonrisas.

-Soy Melissa- dice dando un saludo general.

-Bueno siéntense- dice Beck por primera vez en el día habla en mi presencia.

-Gracias- Dani y yo nos sentamos entre Beck y Andre.

-Así que….¿tu amiga, Jade?- ese comentario suena acido-¿desde cuando tienes amigos?- abro mis ojos a mas no poder, porque jamás pensé que Victoria tuviera las agallas de hacer un comentario cruel frente a todos.

-Porque no quisiera ser tu amiga , no significa que no tenga amigos- mi voz suena monótona y todos exhalan tranquilos pensaron que tal vez en este momento Vega ya no respiraría, ella me sostiene la mirada, veo que esta furiosa.

-Jade- me llama la atención Dani- ¿me das un poco de tu café?- frunzo el ceño pero ella mantiene una sonrisa débil, niego con la cabeza para luego extenderle mi vaso y ella me da mis burritos, todos en la mesa se quedan boquiabiertos por lo que acaba de suceder, yo jamás comparto mi café-QUE!- grito furiosa.

-Nada- responden e intentan simular regresar a sus actividades.

-Idiotas- susurro, Dani se ríe quedamente y la volteo a ver- No te rías- le advierto.

-Esta bien lo siento Jadey- dice suavemente y otro silencio se forma en la mesa-¿qué pasa?- me susurra al oido.

-Nada….- susurro- son idiotas!- alzo mi voz y ellos vuelven a sus charlas nuevamente, excepto Vega que esta muy atenta a nosotras e ignora por completo a su novio, ahg! lo que me faltaba, la actitud rara de Vega.

-A ti te conozco- comienza Victoria, llamando la atención de todos.

-A ¿si?- dice Dani restándole importancia y esto hace enfurecer a Vega.

-Si- su mandíbula se tensa- eres la mesera de ese local-

-Claro, como solo hay un local- digo y comienzo a devorar mi burrito, Vega bufa.

-Eres insoportable- reclama.

-Ya lo sabia- mi voz es tan tranquila que todos se sorprenden que aun no he lastimado a Vega.

-Vamos, Jade que se te amarga tu almuerzo- dice Dani divertida.

-Lo que digas- ella roba mi burrito extra-Ey! Dijiste que no querías nada- le reclamo.

-Exacto, eso era antes pero ahora si quiero- dice sonriendo, no le presto atención y continuo con mi almuerzo pero al parecer todos los demás si le prestan atención- por cierto, hoy pasare el resto del día contigo- suelta como si nada.

-¿Y como porque te dejaría, Dani?-

-¿Dani?, ¿no te llamas Melissa?- suelta un confundido Andre.

-Claro y mi segundo nombre es ese pero solo Jade puede decirme así- ella continua comiendo el burrito, escucho un bufido.

-Vámonos- la voz de Victoria suena amarga, se levanta y arrastra a su novio con ella para luego desaparecer por la puerta principal.

La mesa queda en silencio una vez mas pero gracias a Cat y sus historias hacen que el ambiente se aligere, todos comenzaron a hacerle preguntas a Dani, ella responde amablemente, ese fue el almuerzo mas tranquilo que he tenido en días.

La campana suena y todos se retiran a la siguiente clase, yo tardo un poco mas y Dani me espera, no me agrada demasiado decirle Dani pero es mejor que Mel; nosotras avanzamos lentamente a mi siguiente clase.

-Así que…- la observo y espero a que termine su frase pero no lo hace.

-¿Así que, que cosa?- ella da me da una sonrisa decaída.

-Así que no es un él si no ella- me detengo por un instante- vamos, me di cuenta de lo raro que fue el almuerzo y si no me equivoco es la chica con la que ibas a almorzar- dice sonriendo ligeramente y esto me desconcierta un poco.

-¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa?- ella sonríe aun mas grande yo desconfío.

-Nada, me gusta verte en tu entorno- termina diciendo-¿vamos?- me hace una seña.

-Claro-

Se que algo va a pasar y eso no me agrada nada, no quiero que pase porque estoy al borde del acantilado y no quiero caer.

* * *

Espero que les agrade el capitulo y eso, gracias por los comentarios son valiosos, también a los que leen y eso, etc,etc. Gracias por leer, siento hacer los capítulos cortos.


	28. Chapter 28: PLANES

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

Dani me acompaña a mi siguiente clase que es en el teatro caja negra, nuestro profesor por alguna razón nos cito ahí, nosotras somos las ultimas en entrar y por suerte hay dos asientos libres, uno junto al otro, Dani repentinamente me toma de la mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos, yo la observo extrañada pero ella me da una sonrisa para después darme un beso en la mejilla , esto me sorprende aun mas pero no digo nada y tomamos asiento, debería decirle que esto no me agrada pero algo me paraliza por completo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le susurro una vez que tomamos asiento.

-Nada en especial- responde tranquila.

-Dani- susurro amenazante pero ella me ignora y continua viendo al frente, exhalo y lo dejo pasar.

Así continuo toda la clase y el resto del día, con una Dani demasiado afectiva y esto es raro, demasiado, todos nuestros amigos estaban extrañados e incluso yo lo estaba, ella no quería decirme lo que pasaba y tampoco porque se comportaba así; nos dirigimos al estacionamiento pienso cuestionarla enseguida, ella se recarga en mi auto.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que pasa?- mi ceño se frunce ligeramente, ella desvía la vista a un lado mío para después negar con la cabeza-¿por qué?- ella se queda en silencio y señala con su dedo índice detrás mío, yo volteo lentamente y observo como Vega se acerca lentamente, se me escapa un suspiro.

-Jade-Dani me susurra así que regreso mi vista a ella.

Ella me agarra bruscamente del cuello y se acerca hasta unir nuestros labios, yo abro mis ojos sorprendida, no esperaba esto, exhalo un poco y ella aprovecha esto para meter su lengua y jugar con la mía, este beso no se parece en nada al primero que nos dimos, este es mas brusco y mas desesperado, la tomo de la cintura y nos apoyamos en mi auto, pero un pensamiento invade mi mente y me separo lentamente de Dani, ella me da una mirada confundida y yo niego con la cabeza, llevo mi mano a su mejilla y la tomo suavemente, ella se apoya en esta, ladeando un poco la cabeza, me acerco a ella y deposito un beso en su frente, para después abrazarla y acercarme a su oído.

-No lo hagas- le susurro, ella se tensa un poco- no lo hagas, por favor- ella se aferra mas a mi.

-Pero que bien la pasan chicas- ese comentario acido, me hace reaccionar y me separo lentamente de Dani, sin embargo no volteo a mirar a Victoria- Jade- presiona Vega, Dani tiene una mirada cristalina, yo le devuelvo la mirada para que sepa que estaremos bien-Jade!- vuelve a presionar Vega, volteo a verla y esta no parece estar contenta.

-¿Qué?- mi voz sale calmada y esto sorprende un poco a Vega para luego volver a su ceño profundamente fruncido.

-¿Entonces son novias?- su mandíbula esta tensa y creo que esta a punto de rechinar los dientes.

-Eso…. No te incumbe- ella parece retener sus fuerzas-¿eso es todo lo que querías? O ¿por qué estas aquí?- mi voz sale áspera.

-¿Podemos salir hoy?- Vega calma su voz, yo volteo hacia Dani y esta intenta ignorar nuestra conversación pues esta mirando a un costado.

-No puedo- regreso mi vista a Vega- prometí salir con Dani hoy- mi voz vuelve a ser tranquila, ella presiona con fuerza sus manos- otro día Vega- sin mas doy la vuelta a mi auto e invito a subir a Dani, ella da una sonrisa a medias para después subir al auto.

Arranco el auto para después salir de ahí, este se sume en silencio por completo, llevamos 10 minutos en el camino y no tengo idea de a donde ir, tampoco tengo ganas de dejar a Dani, así que sigo sin un rumbo fijo; después de otros 20 minutos de estar dando vueltas sin sentido me detengo frente a un parque, en todo el tiempo que llevamos en el auto ninguna a dicho nada, apago el motor.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- mi voz sale suave

-¿De que hablas?- ella esta mirando al frente.

-Dani- exhalo, ella me mira de soslayo.

-Es solo que yo…tu…..yo- su voz es tan suave que apenas alcanzo a escucharla- yo veo como le miras… y yo no podía soportarlo- intento tomar su mano pero ella la aleja de mi- no me lo tomes a mal Jade….. yo intento….yo solo…..-su voz se entrecorta-yo quiero ayudarte- pequeñas lagrimas comienzan a rodar por su mejilla, llevo mis manos a esas lagrimas y las retiro con mis pulgares- no se que pasa entre ustedes… pero te gusta …..demasiado- agacha la mirada.

-Yo….-

-No!, lo entiendo…..yo lo entiendo- sus ojos se cruzan con los míos- porque tu me gustas mucho, pero me gusta ser tu amiga- sonríe un poco- así que hare lo posible para ver mas de la Jade divertida- su sonrisa retoma fuerza- y si esto ayuda….. yo no dudare en hacerlo- toma mis manos que aun están en sus mejillas- se que nos conocemos de nada pero me agradas-

-Yo….- intento pensar lo que diré- tu saldrás lastimada- ella no suelta mis manos- no quiero eso- yo no se que me pasa, esta no soy yo- deja de hacerlo- mi voz sale fría.

-Pero tu y Victoria- sus lagrimas comienzan a desaparecer.

-No importa lo que pase… tu eres algo así como mi amiga y esto no te hace bien….a ninguna…..-

-Yo quiero que tus ojos no se opaquen cada vez que la vez…. Con el-

-No puedes hacer nada….. no podemos- suavizo nuevamente mi voz- ella no lo quiere así- Dani esta confundida y yo exhalo, porque lo que diré aun duele- ella le quiere a el- Dani frunce el ceño.

-Eso no es…-

-Lo es- digo tajantemente-y así seguirá siendo- Dani niega con la cabeza.

-¿Y que esperas?- me muestro confundida-¿por qué no se la haz quitado todavía?-

-Yo no pued…-

-No me vengas con eso Jade-suelta confiada y yo le doy una mirada dura- Vez…. Ahí lo tienes, se que nos conocemos de poco pero algo me dice que tu eres de esas chicas malas que no les importa los demás-me sonríe- o es que acaso…..-

-¿qué?- ella me da una mirada preocupante.

-¿Le tienes miedo a su novio?- suelta con burla, estiro sus mejillas al máximo-aw ow ow, yaw…now quishe deshirlo-suelto sus mejillas, comienzo a reír.

-¿Quién crees que soy?- mi ceja se eleva- Soy Jade West… no le temo a un idiota-

-Ahí esta- ella se lleva una mano al mentón y hace una expresión graciosa, después eleva su mirada- Comienza el plan!- yo niego con la cabeza.

-¿es que no escuchas?- ella me mira- te dije que no quiero que hagas mas esas cosas, solo te…-

-Es un nuevo plan- rodea mi cuello con su brazo y me acerca a ella- en este plan, solo tu actuaras….. solo tu, tu belleza y tu gran carisma- me da una mirada rápida- si es que la tienes- susurra pero la alcanzo a escuchar y le doy un pequeño golpe en el abdomen- este plan es lo que nos llevara al futuro- señala al horizonte y se queda viendo este como si algo le dijera, yo le sigo la mirada, nos quedamos unos minutos así, todo a nuestro alrededor es tan tranquilo y parece estar en armonía, jamás pensé conocer alguien como ella y me alegro que haya pasado- Bien es hora de irnos- exacto, ella sabe leer el momento, justo como me gusta, le doy una sonrisa y ella me la regresa.

* * *

Espero que les guste este capitulo, gracias por leer y por comentar enserio, es bonito, también a los que dan favoritos y lo siguen …. Me gusta Dani.

Ojalá lo sigan leyendo y eso.


	29. Chapter 29: CHICA MALA

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

Los días siguientes a lo que paso en mi auto me la viví paseando con Dani, por las tardes pasaba por ella a su trabajo o a la escuela, todo porque Dani decía que era necesario para idear un plan perfecto y sin fallas

Honestamente las ideas de Dani…. No son mmm como las pensé, claro esta que su mente fantasea demasiado. Estoy recostada en mi cama recordando las locas ideas de Dani pero tiene un punto a su favor en todo esto y es que yo soy la chica mala que tiene que robarle la novia a ese idiota, claro que no debería importarme lo que el sienta pero me importa lo que Victoria sienta….. Sin embargo ya me decidí a luchar por ella.

Me mantengo con un brazo detrás de mi cabeza y el otro cubre mis ojos evitando que la luz me moleste, comienzo a sentir el cansancio en mi cuerpo, estar discutiendo con Dani al parecer me provoco un cansancio enorme, mis ojos se comienzan a cerrar prontamente pero antes de caer profundamente dormida escucho como se abre la puerta de mi habitación sin embargo no hago ningún movimiento.

Unos pasos se escuchan en mi habitación, mi madre no debería entrar así a mi habitación pero aunque se lo repita miles de veces no entiende, suelto un suspiro pequeño y esos pasos se detienen, estoy a punto de levantarme y exigirle a mi madre que salga pero antes de poder hacer todo esto siento un peso extra en mi cama que pasa a posarse en mis piernas, eso me toma por sorpresa y me siento rápidamente, lo cual no fue buena idea porque choque de frente con Victoria, me tumbo en la cama nuevamente, me muevo de un lado a otro y cubro mi rostro con ambas manos por el dolor que siento en la frente, mientras que veo a Victoria sostenerse fuertemente el mentón.

-¿¡Acaso eres idiota!?- su voz es un grito apenas entendible.

-¿De que rayos hablas?, ¡yo estaba en MI CAMA tranquilamente y tu me asustaste!- le reclamo, seguimos un poco mas en la misma posición.

Después de 20 minutos nos calmamos, aun siento punzadas en mi frente ella no se ha levantado de mis piernas y al parecer no lo va a hacer pronto, ella se me queda mirando, su mirada me pone nerviosa e inevitablemente la desvió de la suya pero jamás me mostraría débil ante ella o eso es lo que pensaba antes.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- intento que mi voz salga lo mas tranquila que puedo.

-No te he visto- susurra pero la alcanzo a escuchar.

-Eh estado ocupada- aun sigo evitando su mirada mientras que ella no quita su mirada de mi.

-Lo se….Melissa- su voz es amarga- pero yo-yo- su voz comienza a entrecortarse y un miedo invade mi cuerpo, regreso mi mirada y me encuentro a una Vega con los ojos llorosos, como si estas fueran alguna clase catalizador pues mi animo y todo en mi decae en algo oscuro y me maldigo por ser la causante de sus lagrimas pero que no pueda ser la causante de sus sonrisas, la abrazo fuertemente intentando que mis brazos puedan parar esas lagrimas.

-Yo…. Lo siento… no se que hice pero deja de llorar- mi voz sale suplicante, ella se aferra mas a mi.

-Te extraño tanto- suelta entre gimoteos, mi corazón comienza a acelerarse-¿por qué no estas mas?-

-Yo….- mi mente se queda en blanco.

-Lo se….. Melissa- otra vez su voz se pone fría- pero tu prometiste que no te irías- sus sollozos se calman un poco.

-Lo siento-¿por qué estoy yo siempre disculpándome?.

-Te quiero mucho Jade- mi corazón parece que va a explotar y a mi rostro acude un sonrojo inmenso- no me dejes por favor….. yo no quiero estar sin ti- mi abrazo se hace mas fuerte aun sin llegar a lastimarla, ella esconde su rostro en mi cuello y es la sensación mas increíble.

-No lo estarás….. estaré contigo pero yo- ella se separa y me sostiene por los hombros para después sacar una hermosa sonrisa.

-No se que haría sin ti- su sonrisa crece un poco mas y yo me siento aliviada- pero deberías visitarme mas…. Estos últimos días Gilbert me ha….- y ahí va todo mi alivio-que tu no quieres verm….-

-Victoria-le interrumpo y ella me queda mirando extrañada-sabes que…-le miro directamente a los ojos-Vete!- mi voz sale firme.

-¿Por qué?- su animo decae…. Y por un segundo me arrepiento, quiero decirle que solo bromeaba…..pero si quiero que ella este conmigo debo hacerlo.

-¡Vete!-sus ojos se cristalizan, mientras que yo intento no derrumbarme.

-No!...Jade tu dijiste que podríamos estar juntas- su voz se quiebra-tu lo dijiste-

-Tienes que irte- mi voz sale sin ninguna emoción en particular, ella comienza a derramar pequeñas lagrimas y yo quiero pararlas dejando que se quede pero recuerdo lo que Dani me dijo.

_**Flashback**_

_-Jade si tu quieres a Victoria para ti sola tu tienes que dejarle en claro lo que quieres- me reprende mientras ella deja inconsciente a un chico en el suelo- bueno ese es el primer paso- saca la billetera del chico y hace una mueca-maldito idiota-susurra._

_-Tori- ella por primera vez en el día me presta atención._

_-¿Qué?- _

_-Que para ti ella se llama Tori- ella me da una sonrisa decaída._

_-Claro….¿Vamos?-me hace un ademan para que la siga y eso hago- Lo que decía es que tienes que dejarle en claro a T-O-R-I- remarca las palabras con seriedad y esto me hace reír, ella me dedica una sonrisa cálida- como decía….. tienes que dejarle en claro tus sentimientos- de pronto sus expresiones se ponen serias- porque desde donde yo lo veo, ella al parecer olvido o no tiene presente que tu le quieres como algo mas que una amiga…. Ella no te ve como una posibilidad….. es por eso que tienes que dejarle en claro que tu la vas a conquistar- regresa su sonrisa- así que mi querida Jade tienes que sacar…..- su brazo rodea mis hombros atrayéndome hacia ella-"tus encantos"- susurra en mi oído para después depositar un beso en mi mejilla._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Victoria yo…- ella me mira con los ojos llorosos- yo..- sale en un susurro.

Todos mis sentidos se intensifican, el tacto….. su piel pegada a la mía, el aroma…. Que ella desprende es tan embriagadora, la vista….. es hermosa tan hermosa que si perdiera la vista lo único que me iluminaria en mi oscuridad seria el recuerdo de su tan delicado rostro, el oído…..su voz es todo lo que mis oídos pueden escuchar con claridad, calmando cualquier ansia que me invada y por ultimo pero no menos importante el gusto….. el poder probar cada centímetro de su piel y de sus labios…..probar esos labios rosados…lentamente me voy acercando a sus labios para saborear nuevamente eso que los hace únicos, cuando recupero mi cordura estando a milímetros de sus labios, mi mirada se dirige a la suya y la expresión que sostiene es desalentadora, a mi pecho acude un tan conocido desasosiego, me separo inmediatamente… esa expresión no se parece en nada a cuando le robe nuestro primer beso…aquella vez ella estaba furiosa y sorprendida... ahora solo veo miedo y pánico.

-Tienes que irte- susurro y ella abre los ojos lentamente.

-Jade yo….-le miro y en su expresión sigue el miedo.

-Te veré mañana en clases- intento sonreír pero ella no se mueve ni un milímetro-lo prometo- lo digo tan suave que ella quita esa expresión e intenta calmarse un poco.

-Tienes que cumplir esa promesa- me dice ya con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se va acercando a la puerta de mi habitación-Lo siento- susurra para ella misma pero lo alcanzo a escuchar….cierra la puerta lentamente y me dedica una ultima mirada que se desvanece al escuchar el clik de la puerta.

Me recuesto nuevamente en la cama de pronto siento pequeñas gotas de agua se desbordan a las orillas de mis ojos para después reír con ironía de cómo Victoria Vega vino a desmoronar el mundo de Jade West, de cómo una niña caprichosa pudo hacer llorar a alguien tan "desalmado" como yo…. De cómo logro que yo me encariñara tanto con ella…de cómo alguien tan oscuro se ablandara con unas cuantas caricias, me rio de lo patético que es esto.

Me encierro en la sabanas de mi cama intentando que estas me protejan de cualquier dolor y miedo que me invaden… intento calmar mis pensamientos, intento sacar todo para mañana empezar a robar pedazo a pedazo el corazón inmenso de Victoria Vega….antes de eso tengo que hablar con alguien en especial…..debo hacerlo.

* * *

Siento a ver tardado tanto enserio….No era mi intención…..pero me atore con el plan de Dani….. en fin….. gracias por comentar enserio muchas gracias, es alentador y eso, también a los que dan favoritos y seguir …. Igual a los que solo leen….. espero alguien siga leyendo esto y eso…. Espero no tardar tanto en el próximo capitulo….


	30. Chapter 30: CHICA BUENA

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

Despierto con un dolor inmenso en el cuerpo como si hubiera corrido un maratón, me alisto para ir a clases, mis ojos los siento cansados y con ardor, creo que debí haber dormido mas tiempo….. bajo con calma las escaleras y en ese momento me encuentro con mi madre.

-Hija te vez terrible- dice sorprendida.

-Gracias madre- digo con ironía- me esmere tanto en hacerlo-

-de buen humor como siempre- me sonríe mi madre-¿cómo te fue ayer?- intenta parecer despreocupada pero se que esconde algo y eso me recuerda ¿de cómo Victoria logro entrar a mi cuarto?.

-¿Por qué la dejaste entrar?-

-¿a quien?- se hace la desentendida.

-Sabes muy bien a quien- presiono y ella exhala con fuerza- ¿por qué?  
-Ella se veía mal y dijo que solo quería hablar un momento contigo, quise ir a avisarte pero ella me dijo que quería darte una sorpresa-se da la vuelta y avanza a la cocina.

-No debiste- digo seria.

-Ey! Que se que te agrada- suelta burlonamente- no lo niegues- me sonrojo un poco y doy vuelta rápidamente-¿a dónde vas?-

-A clases-

-¿No piensas desayunar?-

-No!-grito

-Pues que mal…. Porque hice café- volteo rápidamente y tomo asiento en el mesón de la cocina, ella ríe.

-Cállate-

-No me faltes al respeto- dice aun riendo.

-Claro- ruedo los ojos- ¿y mi padre?-

-En el trabajo- dice con una sonrisa, no se como lo soporta….

-Bien- me sirve el desayuno

Después de una platica amena con mi madre….. donde la mayor parte del tiempo se la paso hablando de cualquier cosa que no me interesaba….. me fui a clases pensando en como haría las cosas.

Me dirijo a mi casillero e intento distraerme hasta encontrar una forma de hacerlo, saco algunas cosas de el y antes de cerrarlo doy un suspiro enorme para después azotar la puerta de este, doy la vuelta rápidamente y ahora voy al de Vega… encontrándome con el idiota de Gilbert, Cat, Andre y…Victoria, exhalo con lentitud y me acerco con pasos decididos.

Antes de poder acercarme sale Bryan de la nada e intercepta mis pasos cruzándose en mi camino y tomándome del brazo, le doy una mirada molesta pero por primera vez este no retrocede si no al contrario toma con un poco mas de fuerza mi brazo.

-¿Qué?- mi ceño se frunce.

-Necesito hablar contigo- su voz sale nerviosa al contrario de su semblante que es seguro- yo pensaba que si el otro día hice algo mal me perdonaras- ahora agacha la cabeza pero no suelta mi brazo, había olvidado por completo que algún día salimos y de cómo yo no lo recuerdo, esto me deja una sensación desagradable- yo quería pedirt…..-

-Bryan-sorprendentemente el que lo interrumpe no soy yo- déjala- toma a Bryan del hombro y lo separa de mi, Bryan lo ve sorprendido y un poco confundido- no quiero que te acerques- Bryan se ve mas confundido que antes y un poco desconcertado al igual que yo.

-Beck… esto no es de tu incumbencia- suelto tajante- y suelta a Bryan- el no retrocede- Beck!- lo llamo con dureza y este cede un poco.

-No quiero verte cerca de ella- dice Beck enojado.

-No te incumbe- Bryan vuelve a tomar seguridad y comienzan a discutir, exasperada de esto los ignoro y me dirijo al casillero de Vega.

-Necesito hablar contigo- suelto una vez que llego al pequeño grupo que se formo frente al casillero de Vega pero mi voz suena como si de un tempano de hielo se tratase y esto hace que todos volteen al mismo tiempo, escucho unos pasos detrás y algunas voces discutiendo y se que se trata de Bryan y Beck pero lo ignoro.

-Jade yo….- comienza a hablar Victoria.

-Gilbert- digo tratando de ignorar a Vega y dirigiendo mi mirada a el, su mirada se endurece al igual que la mía, con esto acallo la discusión de Bryan y Beck, una incomodidad se instala alrededor de todos y Victoria se ve sorprendida pero antes de que comience a hablar, mi voz sale nuevamente-¿entonces?-

-Esta bien- acede el- hablemos-

-Pero en un lugar privado- Gilbert asiente con la cabeza.

-Jade, ¿qué estas haciendo?- Vega se ve enojada y en parte preocupada.

-Vamos- digo ignorando totalmente a Vega y me encamino esperando a que Gilbert me siga pero escucho al idiota hablar tranquilamente.

-No te preocupes mi amor, enseguida vuelvo- los pasos resuenan en el pasillo que de un momento a otro se había silenciado completamente.

Yo retomo mis pasos esperando a que Gilbert me siga y por el eco de los pasos se que así es, salgo del edificio para después ir detrás del colegio donde se que casi nadie se pasea, evitando así las miradas curiosas y los oídos indiscretos; al llegar a esa parte de H.A. me encuentro con alguno que otro alumno pero con una mirada fría hago que abandonen el lugar inmediatamente, intento calmar mis ansias y el imperceptible temblor de mi cuerpo, pero no es como si le tuviera miedo si no que es mas un poco de cómo hare lo que viene.

-¿Entonces de que querías hablar West?- suelta con descaro y con una voz de superioridad, lo cual me hace temblar de rabia.

-¿Creo que ya te haces una idea no?- suelto con burla.

-No, la verdad es que no se me cruza una idea coherente del porque- suelta calmando su tono de voz, el me mira con determinación y molestia.

-Es sobre ella- aun no creo estar preparada pero tiene que ser así, no hay otra forma.

-¿Por fin la vas a dejar en paz?- suelta con una ira contenida y yo me confundo.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Hablo de que ya sufrió mucho de tus humillaciones y tus desplantes- dice seguro.

-No sabes de lo que hablas- me muerdo mi labio inferior para no explotar.

-Claro que lo se!, ella no puede estar tranquila ni aun cuando esta conmigo, siempre preocupada por lo que le puedas hacer, siempre triste cuando la tratas mal o cuando la ignoras, deja de meterte- grita enojado.

-Cállate!- mi voz sale dura pero sin llegar a gritar- si tu piensas eso, entonces no sabes quien es Victoria Vega, entonces no se con quien has estado de novio todos estos meses- un pequeño ardor recorre mi pecho al pronunciar la palabra "novio".

-Eres tu la que no sabe nada de ella- su voz sale débil- tu eres la que…¿por qué sigues metiéndote en su camino?, si la oídas tanto déjala en paz, déjala….. siempre ordenándole lo que debe hacer….….. Maldición! Yo la protegeré de ti!- grita exasperado.

-Exacto- digo casi en un susurro para después levantar la mirada y enfrentarme a la suya que parece confundida- tienes razón, debes protegerla…. Debes protegerla si es que quieres seguir llamándola tu "novia"- digo primero con burla para después poner la expresión mas dura que he tenido hasta el momento- porque yo Jade West te la va a arrebatar de las manos-

-¿De que hablas?-

-De que voy hacer que Victoria te deje por mi- digo seria.

-Si claro- se burla y me mira para luego sonreír de lado- déjate de estupideces ella jamás lo hará…además de que no se a que te refieres con que ella me dejara por ti- termina socarronamente

-Hablo de que le voy a robar los besos, las sonrisas, las caricias, las dulces palabras que te dirigía, hablo de que te voy a quitar el amor que ella te tiene… hablo de que te voy a arrebatar a tu novia….. Las miradas que te da , me las va a dar a mi, sus labios van a ser míos, cada parte de su cuerpo me pertenecerá…. Cada uno de sus pensamientos van a estar repletos de mi, sus ojos solo reflejaran los míos, sus manos solo recordaran la calidez de mi cuerpo, su aroma se mezclara con el mío, cada uno de sus suspiros serán para mi, cada una de sus sonrisas serán mías… Yo hare que ella se enamore de mi- mi mirada no se apartado de la suya- yo seré su vida….. Ella seria mía-

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dice airadamente- tu no tienes ni el mas mínimo derecho….. tu entre todas las personas, tu que la haces sufrir mas que cualquiera….. ¿tu que la corrompiste?- suelta una carcajada-¿realmente crees que te acepte?¿siquiera tienes esperanza?... no tienes ni la mas mínima probabilidad… eres la chica mala después de todo….. la chica de sus pesadillas…. La chica que jamás querría en su vida- todo lo que el dice es cierto pero aun si es así, yo no me retractare….. yo realmente quiero a Tori, yo luchare por ella hasta el final.

-Eso ya lo veremos- digo con toda la seguridad que me permito después de sus palabras- Esta chica mala acaba de declarar la guerra por el amor de la chica buena- intento calmar el dolor de sus palabras- La chica mala te arrebatara a tu novia- mi respiración se regulariza, no me había dado cuenta que estaba agitada- No vengas llorando porque no protegiste a tu novia- no espero a que me diga mas, doy la media vuelta y me retiro de ese campo de batalla para dejar a Gilbert solo y sus pensamientos.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa o intentar algo con Victoria, necesito que sea justo, necesitaba empezar las cosas bien y dejarle claro a Gilbert que voy tras lo que mas quiere al igual que yo…. Luchare por ella, hasta que ella no quiera mas de mi y deje de venir a mi, hare que me vea de otra forma … que vea que puedo hacerle feliz….. que puedo darle seguridad…. Que la puedo proteger….. aun siendo una chica mala… La chica Mala.

* * *

.

Chicos! Hasta yo me estoy muriendo por escribir el próximo capitulo, espero no atorarme nuevamente y que tampoco me gane el ocio, lo siento por tardar tanto en publicar este capitulo, desde hace tiempo que lo tenia empezado pero me atore en una parte y luego el demonio que mas me gusta que es el ocio, pero que sepan que jamás abandonare la historia así sean pocos los que me lean y eso….. estoy escribiendo demasiado pero ey! Ya estamos en el capitulo 30… y la verdad jamás pensé que se alargaría tanto….. espero que sigan leyendo esto y así… gracias por los comentarios y por los follow también por los favoritos.

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo…. Espero que no se le haga muy "cursi" el capitulo (realmente no se como definirlo…. Exagerado tal vez)….. espero que sigan leyendo.

Gracias

PD:Ya había publicado el capitulo pero me di cuenta que hoy se cumple un año desde que empece a subir esto jajajajaja... ademas de que no lo había editado y si hay errores una disculpa.


	31. Chapter 31: NOS VAMOS

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

Llegue al salón de clases como era de esperarse…..llegue tarde, ya que el profesor me voltea a ver enojado pero me ignora pues casi nunca llego a tiempo a su clase pero al contrario de el todos mis "amigos" se me quedan viendo como esperando una respuesta de lo que sucedió antes, yo solo decido ignorarlos y sentarme al fondo del salón sin hacer caso a nadie.

Pasa el tiempo hasta que suena el timbre indicando el termino de clases y antes de que ellos vengan a interrogarme salgo rápidamente sin dar ninguna oportunidad y así continuo hasta el almuerzo, planeo sentarme en otra mesa alejada de ellos aun no quiero decir nada de lo que esta sucediendo, sin esperar a nadie salgo del salón y voy al camión de festus para relajarme con un café y una ensalada, al terminar de ordenar siento unas delicadas manos rodear mis ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- dice una voz demasiado aguda, sonrió de lado.

-No deberías saltarte tanto las clases…Solo por venir aquí Dani- digo sin inmutarme.

-Tss….. deberías ser mas divertida- dice con gracia para después retirar sus manos y abrazarme por la espalda, apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Perdón por no divertirte- digo con sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo te fue?- su voz se vuelve seria y me suelta, yo frunzo el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Con que?- festus me da mi pedido y después de pagarle me dirijo a una mesa lo mas alejada de la que habitualmente se sienta mi grupo.

-Oh! Vamos Jade…..¿no me vas a contar?- dice con una voz triste obviamente falsa.

-No- digo tajante para después darle un sorbo a mi café.

-Sabes…..Deberías tomar mas agua- me señala con el dedo índice y yo solo ruedo los ojos- Lo digo enserio!...ya es suficientemente malo que tomes café todo el día, al menos deberías tomar un poco de agua-

-Gracias por preocuparte pero si lo hago-

-Esta bien…. Te creo- alza las manos en forma de rendición.

-A todo esto ¿por qué estas aquí?- digo sin molestarme a mirarla.

-Ouch! Eso dolió- dice triste, yo me siento mal por eso y levanta la mirada rápidamente para disculparme- Solo jugaba- dice sonriendo.

-Tonta-murmuro para después concentrarme en mi comida.

-Bueno ya ya, deja de insultarme- al parecer escucho- bueno a lo que vine es a decirte que todo esta listo para esta tarde- dice segura y de nuevo tiene mi atención.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- digo sorprendida, ella toma mi ensalada.

-Sip así es- dice con la boca llena- y para que conste si que me esforcé…. Merezco mi recompensa- dice ilusionada.

-Aah….¿Acordamos una?- me hago la desentendida y ella saca a relucir un puchero.

-Jadeee- alarga la e- no me digas que lo olvidaste-

-Claro que no….. pero sabes que no creo que- no me deja terminar.

-Vamos Jade solo es una….. oportunidad- dice ahora si con una voz y mirada triste, yo se que no debería hacerlo pero ella no se quiere resignar por eso es que me ayudara a conquistar a Vega.

-Sabes que no es justo- digo tajante.

-Vamos Jade- se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la mejilla que de hecho me hace sonrojar- solo es- me da otro beso y se acerca a mi oído- una oportunidad- me susurra al oído- además sabes que si la conquistas…. Yo estaría mas que feliz- dice sin alejarse de mi oído y yo no se como no podría querer a Dani, ella es tan especial y es una persona demasiado genial- sabes que también lo quieres- termina dándome un beso en la oreja y yo sonrió porque me da cosquillas.

-Esta bien, lo hare- ella me da un ceño fruncido- Digo lo… lo haremos- termino diciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro y hace tanto tiempo que no sonrió tanto y tan seguido pero ella realmente me puede.

-¿Qué es lo que harán?- esa voz que últimamente se ha vuelto tan tajante y exasperante.

-Nada que te incumba Vega- digo cortante y sigo con la ensalada pero Dani me da un codazo "discretamente" y niega con la cabeza, yo solo suspiro.

-Como a ti no te importaría hablar con mi novio pero lo haz hecho Jade- ella esta a mis espaldas pero se que esta molesta, mas que molesta diría yo, ella espera una respuesta pero yo no doy ninguna y esto parece molestarla mas, me toma del hombro con mas fuerza de la necesaria- te estoy hablando- grita y el asfalto parece quedarse en silencio.

-No tienes que gritar- Dani se paro y toma la mano de Vega- te escucha perfectamente- Vega se suelta de un manotazo.

-Y tu no tienes que defenderla- dice retadora- ella sabe defenderse…. Perfectamente- Se acerca a Dani peligrosamente, me paro antes de que esto empeore, al hacer esto Vega frunce con mas fuerza el ceño-¿Qué ahora si vas a voltear a verme?- suelta con enojo-¿Vas a defender a tu novia?- todos en el asfalto esta pendiente pues Vega no esta hablando si no gritando-¿Acaso no puede ella sola?- no digo ni una palabra y al parecer eso le enfurece mas-Eres increíble….Solo porque andas con ella y eres su…..-se muerde la lengua pero continua con sus palabras venenosas- Anda porque no nos cuentas como lo haces con ella, que te tiene gritando como una puta- mis ojos se abren de sorpresa, jamás y créanme cuando digo JAMAS espere que Vega dijera eso- o claro todo sea por el buen sexo- niego con la cabeza- Sabes que Jade, es mas porque no de una vez le contamos lo que esta pasando- veo como Gilbert intenta colarse entre el tumulto de gente que de repente nos rodea a las tres- porque no le cuentas como nosotras hemos estado….- antes de que diga algo mas me acerco y la tapo la boca con mi mano.

-Suficiente nos vamos- la cargo como si fuera un costal de papas, Vega comienza a gritar que la baje pero no le hago caso y me encamino a mi auto- Lo siento tanto Dani- me disculpo sinceramente porque ella no necesita este tipo de escenas- te marco luego…. Y gracias por hacerlo- con una mirada fría y asesina hago que todos los que se cruzan en mi camino se hagan a un lado.

Meto a Vega en el auto y doy un portazo cuando ella intenta salir, esto la asusta y hace que se quede quieta en su lugar, me voy a lado del piloto y pongo en marcha el auto dejando atrás con un rechinido de las ruedas a H.A. junto con los gritos de Gilbert llamándome a mi y a Vega.

* * *

Enserio que no he tenido ideas y me he trabado, también siento que el capitulo sea tan corto, gracias por los comentarios enserio que me animan y eso, también a los followers y a los favoritos muchas gracias.

Espero ya no tardar tanto con el próximo capitulo… una veza mas gracias por leer y darse un tiempo para este fic. Espero sigan leyendo con animo.


	32. Chapter 32: SUERTE!

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

Hace 10 minutos que salimos de H.A. y Vega no deja de gritarme, yo ya no lo soporto mas, siento que mi cabeza va a explotar en este instante si no se calla.

-Bueno ya estuvo!- ella se sobre salta por el grito y se queda callada- deja de gritar, no se ni porque estas así-

-¿Qué deje de gritar?...¿¡Que deje de gritar!?, Jade me sacaste a rastras de la escuela- su voz no se calma en absoluto- me trajiste en contra de mi voluntad- dice como si fuera obvio.

-Tenia que hacerlo- siento su mirada sobre mi pero yo mantengo la mía sobre el camino- Ibas a hacer algo de lo que te ibas a arrepentir- digo tranquilamente pero siento en mi pecho una presión incomoda.

-Oh! Claro- su voz paso de la rabia a la decepción en segundos- no querías que tu novia se enterara- volteo a verla rápidamente y ella esta con la vista sobre la ventana.

-No metas a Dani en esto- mi voz sale molesta pero Dani lo único que ha hecho es ayudarme además Victoria se ha estado comportado como una perra con ella.

-Ja! La defiendes… Perfecto- su voz vuelve a tomar fuerza- ¡simplemente perfecto!... Claro como no la vas a defender después de todo ella es tu nueva pu….-

-¡Deja de comportarte como una Idiota!- le grito exasperada, intento recuperar la calma respirando profundamente- no se que rayos te pasa pero últimamente has estado a la defensiva, atacando a todos a tu alrededor- ella intenta refutar- y ni te atrevas a negarlo, no te he hecho nada y Dani tampoco- ella vuelve a abrir la boca- y no! No tienes derecho a tratarla así….. no tienes ningún motivo…. Nada, aun si fuera algo mío tu no tienes porque meterte… mi vida….. mis relaciones- intenta interrumpir nuevamente- y por si no te diste cuenta estabas a punto de gritar lo nuestro en frente de toda la escuela , que por cierto hace tiempo termino y por si fuera poco Gilbert estaba ahí- mi respiración se vuelve acelerada y entrecortada.

Ella se queda callada completamente lo cual agradezco enormemente, estaba harta de sus gritos, sus reproches sin sentido y sus escenas, pasan otros 10 minutos tranquilos.

No se lo que esta pasando quiero decir en general, hace unos meses Vega y yo teníamos sexo sin problemas después pasar a que ella engañara a su novio conmigo para luego enamorarme de ella y por ultimo que ella se comportara totalmente fuera de lugar y extraña sobre todo con Dani… Simplemente no la entiendo. Dejo escapar un suspiro pesado.

-Jade- su voz suena suave como las primeras veces que la veía- Jade- repite y se que no va a parar hasta que consiga mi atención.

-¿Qué?- mi voz suena monótona.

-¿a dónde vamos?- su voz vuelve a ser dulce, mis hombros por fin se relajan y una imperceptible sonrisa se pasea por mis labios.

-Sorpresa- la veo de soslayo y veo como rueda los ojos lo cual me hace sonreír….. no puedo creer en lo idiota que me ha vuelto Vega.

-Tus sorpresas no me gustan- dice con un puchero en el rostro, lo cual me hace sonreír aun mas.

-Lo se- digo sin dejar la sonrisa de lado, ella por fin voltea a verme.

-¿Y entonces?- su ceño se frunce adorablemente.

-¿y entonces, que?- me hago la desentendida solo para ver ese puchero.

-Jadee!- suelta como una niña pequeña- ¿a dónde vamos?- se cruza de brazos.

-Sabes que no te lo diré, así que disfruta el viaje- acelero un poco mas- manda un mensaje a tus padres-

-¿Por qué?- me ve con curiosidad y yo solo puedo sonreír como idiota….. esta chica enserio me puede.

-Porque la sorpresa dura toda la tarde- alargo la O- y regresaras mañana por la mañana- veo como sus ojos centellean pero lo disimula cruzando sus brazos nuevamente y frunciendo el ceño lo cual me deja una sonrisa aun mas grande….. Dios! Creo que me duele la cara de tanto sonreír.

-¿Y si yo no quiero ir?- dice segura.

-Bueno si no quieres…. Hay otra opción- comienzo a bajar la velocidad hasta detenerme a un lado de la carretera, hace rato que había comenzado la autopista, ella me ve asustada- puedes quedarte aquí- digo con una sonrisa ladeada, yo veo como tiembla.

-No serias capaz- dice con seguridad.

-¿Oh?¿enserio?- la reto, ella me mantiene la mirada pero yo no desvió la mía y la sostengo lo cual la hace temblar aun mas, ella exhala fuertemente y con eso se que gane.

-Esta bien- dice derrotada para después sacar su celular y comenzar a escribir sin embargo yo no pongo en marcha el auto hasta que ella termina- Contenta!- me enseña el mensaje enviado.

-No sabes cuanto- le digo y ella solo bufa pero se que no esta molesta, al menos no como antes.

Pongo en marcha el auto y después de unos minutos mas su celular comienza a sonar.

-No contestes- digo seria.

-¿Por qué no?- su celular vuelve a timbrar.

-No contestes- vuelvo a repetir con mi voz mas dura que antes, ella me ignora y lo toma entre sus manos pero antes de deslizar el botón para contestar la llamada se lo arrebato de las manos.

-Devuélvemelo- grita.

-No!- digo tajante sin embargo ella se me avienta lo cual hace que pierda el control del coche por unos segundos, afortunadamente no había muchos autos circulando- Victoria!- ella vuelve a su lugar- no vuelvas a hacer eso-

-Pues devuélveme mi celular- dice enojada.

-No- como puedo apago el celular y lo pongo en mi bolsillo.

-Jade!... devuélveme mi celular- niego con la cabeza- puede ser importante-

-No lo es-

-No lo sabes!- grita ella- pueden ser mis padres- intenta convencerme y vuelvo a negar.

-Tori- calmo mi voz intentando no volver a pelear-No quiero pelear te lo prometo-ella suelta un gruñido- no son tus padres- ella no se calma e intenta convencerme- te lo prometo- la miro rápidamente- Te lo prometo que no son ellos… creme- ella exhala- Les avise antes de venir contigo- ella abre grande los ojos- les dije que vendrías conmigo y que si daban su autorización para pasar todo el día parte de la mañana del siguiente día, ellos dijeron que si solo si tu querías venir y yo les prometí que mandarías un mensaje avisando- veo como se tranquiliza considerablemente.

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes- dice tímidamente y me sorprendo por el cambio de actitud pero no puedo evitar sonreír… Lo juro! Terminare con las mejillas adoloridas- Aun así dámelo- dice con ese puchero adorable.

-No- ella hace mas evidente el puchero- Nada de celulares hasta mañana- ella solo exhala y se vuelve a cruzar de brazos, ahora el que comienza a sonar es mi celular y yo niego con la cabeza por no haberlo apagado antes así que lo saco pero al ver el nombre de Dani intento coger la llamada sin embargo unas manos morenas son mas rápidas- Dámelo – ella ve el nombre y frunce el ceño.

-No- dice fuerte, contesta la llamada y mis alertas se disparan- No esta disponible….. deja de llamar….. No…no te la voy a pasar….. Ok- ella cuelga para después apagar el celular y meterlo en su bolsillo como yo hice con el suyo, espero a que me diga que dijo Dani pero ella se queda callada.

-¿Y bien?- digo intrigada.

-¿Y bien, que?- dice mirando al frente.

-¿Cómo que, que?... ¿¡Qué te dijo Dani!?- mis nervios se notan demasiado y eso a ella la hace sonreír.

-¿Por qué piensas que me dijo algo?- dice juguetonamente, yo solo ruedo los ojos.

-Porque bien le pudiste colgar después de que contestaras- ella no dice nada- Victoria!- exploto.

-Uy!... Mandona- susurra, le doy una mirada fría- contigo no se puede bromear- ella sonríe y yo…. Yo simplemente no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo, me tranquilizo por decima vez en el día y exhalo una millonésima vez, con esta chica es un sube y baja.

-¿Me puedes decir, por favor, que te dijo?- digo lo mas "dulce" que puedo, ella sonríe aun mas y asiente con la cabeza para después fruncir el ceño ligeramente como si no entendiera algo.

-Solo dijo que te dijera… Todo esta listo, Suerte!-

Simplemente no puedo entender porque me tardo demasiado, aaaa lo siento pero terminare esto aun asi me tarde un poco… gracias por comentar enserio es genial y gracias a los que leen por supuesto, espero sigan leyendo esto hasta el final.


	33. Chapter 33: VIAJE I

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

El resto del camino fue silencioso, a pesar de ir manejando mis ojos no podían evitar ver a Victoria de perfil, como tampoco puedo evitar pensar en la sorpresa que le tengo….. Espero que le guste.

Al irnos acercando al muelle de Santa Mónica, veo la emoción impresa sobre el rostro de Vega y eso me hace emocionarme a mi, hace que sea suficiente para retirar el cansancio de haber conducido tanto.

-No puedo creerlo Jade- ella tiene una sonrisa enorme- esto es genial!-ella me toma ligeramente del hombro y lo presiona- Oh! Jade eres sorprendente- me suelta y se pega a la ventana como si fuera una niña de 10 años viendo un helado enorme.

-No pensé que te gustara tanto- suelto al aire.

-¿Estas bromeando?- esa sonrisa enorme no desaparece de su cara y eso me encanta.

-Si, lo hago- mi voz sale burlona, ella me golpea ligeramente en el hombro –Ey! Eso duele- una sonrisa ladeada se asoma en mis labios y ella niega con la cabeza.

Busco un lugar en el estacionamiento cerca de la feria, ayudo a Vega a bajar del auto y ella felizmente recibe mi mano aprovecho esto para entrelazar nuestros dedos, la jalo hacia mi quedamos demasiado juntas, observo como su expresión pasa de alegre a una llena de ansiedad así que prefiero ignóralo y doy media vuelta para avanzar hacia la entrada de la feria, evitando recordar la expresión de Victoria, al igual que la incomodidad se apodere de esta salida juntas.

Me detengo casi al medio de la feria y volteo a ver a Vega, ella aun se ve notablemente nerviosa mientras que yo le dirijo una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-¿Entonces, que quieres hacer primero?- mi pregunta parece sorprenderle- ¿Quieres ir a comer o intentar en algún juego?- ella se relaja considerablemente.

-Un juego!- grita emocionada.

Toda la tarde restante me la pase de un lado a otro gracias a los jalones que me proporcionaba Vega para poder probar todos los juegos antes del atardecer; me sorprende la energía que desprende cuando algo le gusta y mas aun lo infantil que puede llegar a ser Pero aun así me encanta todo eso de ella.

Cuando por fin pude descansar de tanto ajetreo y carrera, fue el momento de ir a comer a pesar de que no me encanta la comida de la feria deje a Vega escoger el lugar a comer y ella escogió un bonito lugar en medio de este enorme lugar, doy gracias a eso porque no podía comer en un lugar asqueroso.

-Nunca pensé que casi salías llorando- comento mientras esperamos las ordenes.

-Deja de reírte- sus mejillas se tiñen de un color rosa mientras hace un puchero.

-Es que no puedo creerlo Vega- rio con un poco mas de fuerza- solo era un promotor-

-Estábamos en la casa de terror! Jade… de Terror!, ¿Qué esperabas?-

-Bueno técnicamente ya no era la casa de terror- ella frunce el ceño- ya casi habíamos salido, soportaste todo… Menos cuando un muchacho nos dice que si no quieres probar el tiro al banco- rio aun mas al recordar como Vega casi muere del susto.

-No es mi culpa, el apareció de la nada!- ella se cruza de brazos mientras me ve reír- no debió aparecerse así… no es la forma- ella hace un puchero adorable y llega el mesero con las ordenes.

-Esta bien…. Dejare de reír- suelto una carcajada-Ok… eso fue lo ultimo, comamos-ella niega con la cabeza- vamos Vega no te enojes…. Ya no me reiré-

-¿Lo prometes?- su voz sale tan linda.

-Lo prometo- ella sonríe- por ahora- susurro.

Comimos entre anécdotas viejas de la pandilla, sobre la escuela, historias antes de conocernos y cosas sin importancia, fue tan agradable pasar este tiempo con ella, sin presiones.

Salimos del comedor en el momento exacto en que el sol se miraba en la costa me quede hipnotizada viéndolo mientras esperaba a Tori, no pude evitar acercarme al muelle hasta topar con la barandilla, esa luz tan deslumbrante, ese hermoso brillo lleno de esperanza; sin darme cuenta de mis acciones me subí a la barandilla queriendo alcanzar esa hermosa luz, di un paso y caí al agua… fue tan refrescante.

Mientras me dejaba hundir apreciaba como reflejaba la luz en el agua y era hermoso….. pero era momento de salir y dejar de ver debajo del agua. Salí con energías del agua y me quede flotando en el agua mientras veía como ese sol se escondía en el horizonte.

Entonces escuche hablar a otro sol….. Un sol que solo quiero para mi mundo, esa luz solo para mi, el mundo que constantemente esta en tinieblas.

-JADE!- no quiero voltear a verla- JADE!- su voz es lejana-JADE!- un poco mas-JADE!-alzo la mirada al muelle y me encuentro con una imagen que hace a mi corazón llorar….. Ese sol esta llorando y no debería hacerlo.

Salgo lo mas rápido que puedo, al pisar la arena de la playa mis piernas comienzan a correr sin premeditación, mi cuerpo comienza a agitarse pero solo quiero parar esas lagrimas que yo misma provoque, mi cerebro impide a mi cuerpo parar hasta llegar a ella.

A mitad del muelle la veo correr hacia mi, yo aprieto el paso, cuando esta a solo unos pasos abro mis brazos y dejo que ella se lance a ellos, no dejo que el peso nos gane y me sostengo de pie con la poca fuerza que tengo, ella se pega a mi y yo comienzo a acariciar su cabello.

-Lo siento- susurro, se que no es suficiente- Lo siento- vuelvo a repetir pero ella no para de llorar- por favor no llores-

-Eres una idiota!- me golpea ligeramente en el hombro, la intento separar un poco de mi, ya que estoy mojada- no!, no quiero- se pega aun mas a mi.

-Tori estoy empapada- digo suavemente.

-No me importa- ella se aferra.

-No iré a ningún lado- aseguro.

-Eso dijiste la ultima vez y te lanzaste al mar- dice entrecortadamente pero probablemente las lagrimas han parado y eso me alegra.

-No fue mi intención asustarte-

-Pues lo hiciste así que cállate- entierra el rostro en mi pecho.

Hemos estado paradas en medio del muelle por lo menos 10 minutos y ella no ha querido moverse, lo digo en serio ya lo intente y no lo quiso hacer, le comente que la gente nos veía y que solo tapábamos el paso, ella me respondió que no era su problema y que era mi castigo por hacer algo tan estúpido así que tuve que esperar por lo menos otros 10 minutos mas.

-Vega-ella gruñe pero no se mueve- tenemos que movernos tengo frio-

-No es mi problema- su voz suena malhumorada.

-En serio hay que irnos- ella no me contesta- tengo otra sorpresa para ti- ella se tensa- y no, no es como la de hace 5 minutos- sin embargo no se mueve- vamos o lo perderás y es único en la vida- sigue sin dar respuesta- ¿no creerás que solo te traería al parque verdad?-

-Esta bien vamos- me suelta sin mirarme y se encamina al coche hasta subirse.

DIOS! Esto ya se me esta haciendo costumbre, lo siento tanto enserio de haber parado de actualizar tanto tiempo pero simplemente no salía nada de mi mente….. Ojala todavía allá alguien leyendo- de antemano gracias por hacerlo- y de nuevo lo siento- pero lo terminare así sea lo ultimo que haga- Gracias.


	34. Chapter 34: VIAJE II

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

Mi siguiente parada era algo especial, es por lo que le pedí ayuda a Dani, pero eso no iba importar si no le bajaba el enojo a Victoria, pero en serio que mi intención no fue hacerla enojar ahora mismo me estaría dando de topes con el volante si no fuera porque vamos en carretera y tal vez muramos.

Ella no me ha dirigido en absoluto la palabra desde que dejamos Santa Mónica, ni siquiera para quejarse ni para preguntar, nada de nada, ya intente hablar con ella pero no me mira y no me responde es como si estuviera en otro lugar.

No se que fue lo que me pasó en el muelle, no puedo explicarlo….. yo solo quería correr y correr, no es como si me hubiera querido matar. Exhalo ligeramente, me rindo de poder arreglar esto mientras estoy conduciendo, creo que lo mas sensato por ahora es esperar a que lleguemos al siguiente destino.

Conduzco el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche, Vega no ha preguntado en donde estamos ni a donde vamos, a pesar de que hace rato me interne en medio de un bosque bueno más bien un tipo parque o reserva, esto me esta hartando estoy a punto de explotar, lo que me hace evitarlo es que a lo lejos distingo una luz y se que estamos a punto de llegar; conforme nos vamos acercando se ve que esa luz es parte del alumbrado de una cabaña pero no con esto hago reaccionar a Vega.

Me estaciono frente a la cabaña, voltea a verla pero ella no hace ni amago de querer bajarse.

-Hemos llegado- anuncio a pesar de que ella ya lo sabe- Baja- digo sin ordenar pero ella parece que no me ha escuchado- Por favor baja, tenemos que entrar- ella no me dirige la palabra y baja sin más.

Bajo del auto y le digo que me acompañe, abro la puerta y prendo la luz, veo como ella queda sorprendida por el lugar y no es para menos pues la cabaña en si es algo grande, empezando por la gran sala de estar y la pantalla plana que se encuentra en frente de la sala blanca y a un costado esta una chimenea con unos leños a lado, del otro lado esta el comedor para después escurrirse por un pequeño pasillo y aun costado de este se ven el inicio de unas escaleras.

-Bienvenida- digo sin ánimos, ella no me responde- arriba esta las habitaciones y el baño, escoge la que quieras- ella solo se encamina a las escaleras para poder subir.

Exhalo con fuerza y contengo la frustración que eso me provoca, me encamino a la cocina para preparar algo y poder tener una excusa para poder hablar con ella de lo que sucedió en el atardecer.

Después de media hora me preparo mentalmente para subir esas escaleras y hablar con ella o por lo menos hacer que cene algo. Subo a paso lento las escaleras sin querer llegar al final de estas a cada paso que doy una exhalación sale de mi cuerpo; al llegar al final de estas veo un pequeño pasillo que tiene 3 puertas, dos de un mismo lado y una en medio frente a las otras dos y se que esa es la del baño mientras que en otra esta el cuarto que Victoria eligió, me encamino a la primer puerta tomo la perilla pero antes de entrar toco, al abrir no encuentro a nadie así que me encamino a la siguiente pero en esta no puedo entrar ya que tiene pestillo, toco con mas fuerza pero nadie me contesta.

-Vega!- grito pero nadie contesta- por favor abre la puerta- no hay ruido- hice la cena….. Vamos a cenar- no escucho nada- por favor abre … Tori- espero unos segundos mas pero no abre.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y voy al exterior para ver si hay una forma de entrar, prácticamente rodeo la casa hasta encontrar el balcón que da a su cuarto, examino la posibilidad de poder escalar hasta allá; me animo después de unos minutos y tardo otros tantos para poder escalar, Vega escogió una habitación hermosa, el balcón es demasiado amplio ya que tiene sillas reclinables de madera y una mesa de centro muy bonita veo al otro lado de estas las puertas corredizas de vidrio cubierta con algunas cortinas para la privacidad, las cortinas están corridas bloqueando la vista al interior del cuarto, ruego tener suerte y que la puerta corrediza este abierta, camino y jalo dando un suspiro de alivio al ver que la puerta cede, entro con pasos ligeros esperando que Vega no me golpee.

-Tori- susurro, ella se levanta rápidamente de la cama y se pone a la defensiva- perdón, pero no abrías la puerta-

-Por algo no abrí- responde secamente y yo solo atino a bajar la mirada…. No se que esta haciendo esta chica pero yo no era de esta forma, jamás agacharía la mirada.

-Necesitas comer algo-

-No quiero nada- se acuesta nuevamente en la cama pero esta vez dándome la espalda.

-¿Podrías no enojarte?- mi voz es suave sin reproches ni enojo.

-Te estas escuchando!- se sienta en la cama encarándome y me grita- como no enojarme!….. eres una idiota!- vuelve a gritar.

-Yo no se porque estas molesta conmigo-

-Eres increíble!- dice con ironía.

-Si no me dices, yo no sabré porque lo estas- respondo tranquila.

-Te lanzaste al mar desde el muelle!- agranda los ojos parece que esta a punto de llorar.

\- Si, ¿y?- digo tranquila a pesar de que se porque esta molesta.

-¿Cómo que Y!?- Me acerco lentamente a la cama- no te acerques!- paro al instante pero veo como cada vez se ponen mas aguados sus ojos así que continuo avanzando, me siento lentamente- te dije que no te acercaras!- me deslizo en la cama hasta alcanzarla y abrazarla, ella se pega a mi pecho y suelta llorar.

-Te dije que lo sentía- susurra un idiota- no quería darte ese susto… juro que no fue intencional….. yo solo quería ….mmm yo quería- ella se aferra a mi.

-¿Qué querías?- dice tranquila-¿hacer que me sienta mal?¿Que me sienta culpable?-

-¿Qué?- la separo de mi-¿Por qué querría algo así?... ¿estas loca?, eso es lo ultimo que quiero, no quiero que sufras….. es horrible verte así- inhalo aire y continuo- yo solo…. Tenia esa sensación de poder lanzarme al vacío- doy una minúscula sonrisa ladeada.

-Te estaba gritando cuando subiste ahí y tu simplemente me ignoraste y te lanzaste- comenzó a derramar lagrimas- pensé que ibas a morir-

-¿Crees que Jade West moriría por algo así?- digo irónicamente para hacerle sonreír y funciona ligeramente- yo no te escuche ….. no escuche tu voz…. Simplemente el atardecer era hermoso- ella exhala fuertemente.

-Eres una idiota!- sonríe un poco mas- y rara…. Muy rara-

-La idiota aquí…. Eres tu, te asustas por nada- me golpea fuertemente- auch! Que es broma mujer…. Sabes que soy así- le doy un ultimo abrazo y me separo- ahora vamos a cenar- le digo tranquilamente y ella asiente ya mas feliz..

-Por cierto ¿de donde sacaste esta cabaña?- nos encaminamos a la puerta para después bajar las escaleras.

-Es de Dani-

-Claro tenia que ser- suelta fastidiada.

-No te enojes- me detengo a mitad de la escalera y la volteo a ver mientras sostengo su brazo- y mejor vamos a disfrutarlo…¿Vale?- exhala con fuerza.

-Vale-

Llegamos a la planta baja y le digo que vaya al comedor que en un momento la alcanzo, ella solo se encamina sin decir nada y yo voy a la cocina por nuestra cena pero al llegar al comedor veo que ella no esta ahí pero antes de ponerme a buscarla ella me grita desde a lado de la chimenea, me encamino hacia ella y pongo la cena en el piso de madera mientras ella va por unos cojines para poder sentarnos.

Prendo la chimenea para poder mantenernos con calidez, admito que me costo prenderla pero valió la pena, ya que la luz que nos brinda hace centellear las facciones de Tori y la hace aun mas hermosa; simplemente nos sentamos a disfrutar de la cena con una platica ligera y trivial como la que hace tiempo no teníamos, sin involucrar nada de lo que realmente nos atormenta y eso me agrada, me agrada demasiado.

-Vamos al balcón- digo mientras recojo los restos de la cena y poder llevarlo a la cocina.

-Hace demasiado frio- se queja.

-Valdrá la pena- le sonrió ligeramente pero ella niega- Quiero mostrarte algo-

-Esta bien- dice pero sin antes exhalar con fuerza.

Nos encaminamos a su habitación con una tranquilidad que se respira en el aire, estoy tan emocionada por esto, me adelanto a ella para no delatar la alegría que me alberga.

-Adelántate- le digo en un susurro, ella solo sigue avanzando, abre las puertas corredizas, yo tomo unas cuantas mantas para no pasar demasiado frio y salgo al balcón donde ella voltea verme con una interrogante.

-¿Qué quieres mostrarme?- su voz es suave y tranquila aunque con un tono de ironía.

-Levanta la mirada-

-Jade…. si esto es una broma, déjame decirte que…-

-Solo hazlo Vega!- ella rueda los ojos pero obedece, veo como sus ojos se van abriendo cada vez mas y una expresión nunca antes vista (por lo menos para mi) en su rostro se asoma quedándome anonadada por ello y no pudiendo evitar acercarme a ella con pasos lentos- Es sorprendente lo se- ella baja la mirada viéndome directamente a los ojos y siento que me enamoro un poco mas de ella.

-Jade- se queda sin aliento por un segundo- esto es….- me acerco un poco mas a ella- nunca había visto algo igual- estiro mi mano hasta alcanzar su mejilla- Jade…no…-

-Siéntate y disfruta de la vista- le corto antes de que diga una negativa y mi corazón se agriete un poco mas por ese simple hecho, le extiendo una manta ella lo toma dudosa- No veras otra igual en algún tiempo- sonrió de lado y me encamino a mi silla antes de ver esos ojos con un rastro de tristeza.

Tomo asiento tranquilamente, me cubro con las mantas veo a la dirección de Vega y ella sigue ahí parada dándome la espalda, elevo mi mirada hacia el cielo para evitar hipnotizarme con esa figura y ver esas estrellas hasta casi cubrir el cielo oscuro de color blanco, en Hollywood no se ve igual y obviamente es porque hay demasiadas luces en la tierra evitando ver las luces resplandecientes del cielo, después de unos segundos Vega se une a contemplar el cielo nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos o incluso horas pero es tan reconfortante estar así; sin embargo necesito decirle algo y que tal vez esta tranquilidad se vaya al diablo.

-Vega- llamo suavemente y sacándola de sus pensamientos- Vega- vuelvo a repetir para que me de una afirmativa y pueda continuar.

-Que- suelta suavemente, yo bajo la mirada y la dirijo hacia ella, veo como aun esta hipnotizada con el cielo estrellado.

-Necesito decirte algo importante- deja de mirar el cielo y ahora me mira a mi- no dejes de observar el cielo- ella se ve confundida- solo escúchame y no dejes de mirar hacia las estrellas- ella regresa la mirada hacia arriba, me quedo en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Jade?- ella llama alentándome a continuar pero es difícil hacerlo.

-Escúchame…. Solo escúchame- respiro hondamente para después sacar todo el aire de mis pulmones-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?- ella intenta responder- mucho tiempo- continuo no dejando que responda- desde esa primera vez que llegue a tu cuarto con aliento alcohólico- digo para después largar una risa rota, ella intenta mirarme- no dejes de mirar arriba Vega- le reprendo, ella obedece- esa primera vez que solo dije estupideces….. también de la primera vez que lo hicimos- veo como se remueve incomoda en su asiento- de la primera vez que lo arruine todo…. De la primera vez que se me salió una verdad sin querer- exhalo fuertemente- Este tiempo contigo me han pasado demasiadas primeras veces que el resto de mi vida- Sonrió tristemente y mis ojos se llenan de agua, es bueno que ella no me este mirando- Sin embargo todo eso tiene un punto de no retorno y me alegro…. Realmente lo hago- dejo de mirarla y ahora veo al bosque, a los oscuros espacios que hay entre los arboles- es por eso que he decidido hacer esto- escucho como ella suelta un sonido triste.

-Jade por favor no me de….- volteo a verla y gracias a dios que aun mantiene su mirada en el cielo.

-Te dije que escucharas- le regaño pero sin embargo mi voz no suena enfadada- es por eso que decidí hacer esto- continuó pero mi voz ahora es mas firme- porque todo lo que nosotras hacemos tiene ese punto de no retorno aun así sea una pequeña acción o un movimiento- veo como frunce su ceño de forma triste- Se que mueres por saber que le dije a Gilbert- digo con ironía, mi corazón se aprieta un poco al recordarlo- Ahora te lo diré- sus exhalaciones suenan apresuradas y con un toque angustiado, eso me molesta y me duele un poco porque demuestra de cuanto se preocupa por el- Le dije a él que te cuidara de mi ….. Le dije que te protegiera- su expresión se vuelve confundida- que te protegiera porque te iba a arrebatar de sus brazos, que te iba a llenar de alegría y sonrisas, porque al parecer haz olvidado de lo que yo siento por ti y de cómo terminamos o porque lo hiciste por las dos- su semblante se vuelve triste, yo exhalo- se que no había un nosotras pero quiero verlo así al menos para mi- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas pero no puedo y no quiero parar aunque me duela verla así- Es por eso que si lo olvidaste te lo diré nuevamente- tomo aire- ¡Estoy enamorada de ti Victoria Vega!... me gustas mucho y te quiero…. Te quiero para mi- ella derrama una lagrima- no te sientas mal tu no tienes la culpa que me sienta así….. o tal vez si, todas tus sonrisas son hermosas, tus ojos, tu boca, tu inteligencia, tu maldad… es tu culpa enamorarme sin darte cuenta- ella llora pero no deja de mirar el cielo y lo agradezco- por eso decidí enamorarte…. Se que quieres a Gilbert- mi corazón no soportara mas- pero me esforzare para que me notes y aun así sea un segundo pueda ocupar tu mente, no dejar que olvides que me gustas y que te quiero, no me trates como si no lo supieras- una lagrima recorre mi mejilla pero la retiro rápidamente- Así que prepárate Vega y prepara a tu corazón porque ahora iré enserio- me levanto de la silla me acerco a ella y por fin cruzamos miradas pero yo la evito antes de que me desarme, me acerco a su rostro evito mirar como se pone tensa e incomoda- Buenas Noches Vega- deposito un beso en su frente y me alejo antes de querer besar sus labios, se que ella no lo quiere y esperare hasta que ella me lo pida.

* * *

Hey! Ahora no he tardado tanto jajaja lo siento… gracias por los reviews me alegra tanto que algunas personas sigan leyendo y que sigan este fic en serio gracias….. Intentare actualizar prontamente el próximo capitulo….."Los atrapare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga" (me dio demasiada risa) no digo lo terminare aun así sea lo ultimo que haga…. Espero que lo sigan leyendo.


	35. Chapter 35: NO MAS!

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten….

**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO…**

* * *

Desde que regresamos del viaje he intentado de todo por darle sorpresas agradables a Vega y que ella sonría por mi causa aunque sea unos segundos.

Al día siguiente de mi "confesión" intente parecer alegre y que ella no se sintiera incomoda sin dar algún avance, regresamos a Hollywood sin ningún percance, la deje en la puerta de su casa para después irme a la mía y planear como enamorarla, para eso tuve que pedir ayuda de Dani, ella llego a mi casa y me consoló como solo ella sabe hacerlo, nos pasamos la tarde riendo de puras tonterías pero debo admitirlo me levanto los ánimos.

Regresando al presente y a las sorpresas de Vega aunque ella no quiera admitirlo se que le gustan mis sorpresas como el día que le deje una carta en su casillero pero no solo era una carta cualquiera si no que el papel parecía antiguo además de que el sello en la carta era uno de cera como en la antigüedad que cada familia o persona de la alta sociedad contaba con un escudo para saber que realmente la carta era de ellos; bueno el punto es que fabrique un sello personal de la familia West y aparte el escrito venia con pluma y tintero a parte de que las letras eran cursivas; vi su cara de alegría al abrir su casillero y encontrarse con esto para después convertirse en confusión al costarle entender un poco la escritura.

Pero en estas semanas no todo ha ido bien empezando por Gilbert y por la misma Vega; primero que nada Gilbert no soporta ver a su novia recibir regalos de "alguien" que no sea el y mucho menos le agrada verla sonreír a causa de esto, todo esto a causado mucha peleas entre ellos y lo que mas me duele de todo esto es que a Tori parece afectarle mucho pelearse con el, esto es lo que me hace dudar si continuar con el intento de conquista o dejarle ser feliz a su lado porque eso era antes de meterme en su camino.

Así continuaron los días, lo único que no me hizo desistir de ella y dejar de intentarlo para seguir adelante fue Dani, a pesar de que teníamos un acuerdo ella parece no querer romperlo por mi felicidad, yo debería hacer lo mismo con Vega y dejarle en paz porque cada día que la veo parece un poco mas perdida y triste, las cosas con el siguen empeorando, pero hoy me he decidido a dejar de luchar por ella porque esta claro que nunca podrá corresponderme…. Y eso esta bien, eso creo, no le culpo por nada pues seria estúpido y aun con todo lo que hemos pasado tampoco me arrepiento de conocerla como realmente es…. Como nadie mas la conoce…. No creo seguir soportando el dolor que me invade cada vez que le veo triste, esa es una razón mas para dejarle ir…. Cobarde.

Entro a H.A. con sumida en mis pensamientos, mas concretamente en como le diré que ya no podre estar cerca de ella como se lo había prometido o simplemente dejarlo así y no dirigirle mas la palabra, dejando de verla por los pasillos y dejando de enviarle regalos… siento como voy cayendo hasta sentir el duro piso en mi trasero.

-Lo siento Jade- alzo la mirada y me encuentro con Beck- no me fije por donde venia- me extiende la mano y yo la tomo mas por costumbre que otra cosa y el me levanta rápidamente pegándome a su cuerpo y por un instante me pongo tensa para después dejar de luchar- ¿cómo haz estado?- me separo un poco de el y lo miro confundida.

-¿A que te refieres?- el me da una mirada triste.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me diriges la palabra- me suelta lentamente- pensé que podríamos seguir hablando después de….- agacha poco a poco la mirada.

-No es eso- el levanta rápidamente la mirada- quiero decir, he estado un poco ocupada- exhalo

-Claro si antes era Bryan ahora con esa tal Dani- susurra molesto y yo me sorprendo pues hace tiempo que no veo a Bryan, me la he pasado todo este tiempo entre las sorpresas para Tori y en los brazos de Dani terminando llorando.

-Si así fuera….. no debo darte explicaciones Beck- me suelto completamente de el y camino hacia el baño.

Estoy harta que todo el mundo me reproche algo, no puedo simplemente apartarme un poco de los demás y que importa lo que yo haga o no… Solo debo encontrar a Tori.

Entro al baño con demasiado rudeza intentando espantar a todas la que estén dentro pero para mi sorpresa esta la persona que estaba buscando, ella solo se exalta un poco y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que es la primera vez en días que estamos solas, sin nadie alrededor….. debo aprovechar esta oportunidad. Ella intenta escapar de mi pero me cruzo en su camino.

-Jade déjame pasar- me dice un poco molesta.

-Solo necesito hablar contigo 5 minutos- le digo y ella intenta volver a irse pero no la dejo.

´No quiero hablar contigo- su molestia crece mas pero aun así no me aparto de su camino- te dije que te apartaras!- me grita y sin embargo no hace el intento de apartarme….. creo no me quiere tocar y eso me duele demasiado, es lo ultimo que me convence para decirle…. No necesito mas de esto.

-Solo dame 5 minutos- mi voz es demasiado suave pero a ella no parece importarle- es lo ultimo que te pido- ella parece reaccionar con eso y me mira- Mucho mejor… gracias- le doy una sonrisa demasiado rota para serlo.

-¿Cómo?- ella parece confundida.

-Gracias por darme los 5 minutos-

-No quiero darte nada- vuelve su molestia y yo no se el porque- La ultima vez que te permití algo tuve una pelea con Gilbert y eso no es justo-No, no lo es-….. es por tu culpa! Que esta molesto conmigo- cada palabra que suelta me duele un poco mas- Es por ti! Que el quiere romper conmigo- me señala con su dedo índice hasta enterrarlo en mi pecho y eso duele mucho mas de lo que ella cree- Es porque tu no puedes dejar de…- la beso, sus palabras me duelen tanto que solo alcanzo a besarla para que deje de lastimarme, ella comienza a corresponderme, me toma por el cuello y yo tomo su cintura, comenzamos a retroceder hasta golpear una de las paredes del baño, mis manos aprietan un poco mas su cintura y la acerca a mi cuerpo pero el aire se va y necesitamos respirar, ella me ve confundida y pronto sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de agua, con esto yo retrocedo rápido.

-Lo siento- agacho mi mirada para que no vea como me afecta su reacción- lo siento mucho- mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse- es la ultima vez que lo hago te lo prometo- entierro mis uñas en la palma de mis manos- también dejare de interponerme entre tu y Gilbert, yo no se como no me di cuenta antes de cuanto lo quieres a el, yo solo pude hacerte infeliz y es lo ultimo que deseaba pero mi corazón egoísta solo te quería para mi- exhalo con fuerza- dejare de buscarte y buscar algo en ti que no hay para mi,….. lo se y lo comprendo ahora… se que nunca podrás quererme como yo quisiera…. Siento romper mi promesa de no dejarte… Gracias por todo Tori- lo ultimo lo susurro para después salir corriendo sin atreverme a mirarla, salgo igualmente de H.A. sin ver atrás hasta llegar a mi coche y arrancar dejando todo lo que conocía atrás.

* * *

No hay palabras para expresar cuanto siento haber dejado esto tanto tiempo, espero y puedan darle otra oportunidad creo….. Gracias.


End file.
